The Vampire And His Pregnant Princess
by Bdaman lover4ever
Summary: The black haired boy with shallow somber green eyes stared at himself in the mirror, the ghostly reflection didnt even seem familar. Swallowing nervously he couldn't help but stare at his abdomen. It was only a matter of time before he started showing, He had to tell Mika. But he didn't know how... {MikaYuu, fluffy smutty x-mas/V-day, mpreg Moma Yuu, big daddy beast mode Mika}
1. If it all falls down will you catch me?

**Merry MikaYuu Christmas guys! Here is my (crappy) MikaYuu mpreg that I hope made your holidays (or whatever month your reading this?) To contribute to the storming rain of MikaYuu gay baby supremacy.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Seraph Of The End or any of the characters used! If I did the show would be gayer than it already is..(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).((if that's even possible))**

* * *

 _Mika is a vampire, I'm a human... As if our secret relationship couldn't get more worst'_. Yuu joked to himself trying to talk his mind out of crying once more. The day had just started to break through the clouds, as little streaks of sunlight hit the pregnant male's semi-flat stomach as he spiraled out on the bed. He had been up all night, all night trying to think of the perfect way to drop this bomb on his 'boyfriend'. All night had been filled with pacing back and forth in his room, running to the bathroom occasionally to puke up more of his dinner, random and annoying cramps which seemed to come and go, but mostly all night his mind swarmed in unpleasant fears of what Mika might say about him.

 _'_ disgusting.. Mika will think I'm a disgusting freak of nature. _'_ Yuu thought biting back a sob, harsh reality hit him, 'he'll hate my family, he'll say they did this to me, he'll probably try to kill them or do something crazy. Oh god family... _'_ He placed his hand unconsciously on his tummy, I'll have to tell the others about this new addition too.

"God damn it! Why the hell DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME!?" Yuuirichou yelled into the air in agony, he really couldn't be anymore done with his pitiful life right now. _Why had Mika knocked him up, then abandoned him? Why had Mika lied about always being with him? Why had Mika disagreed to living with him? Why had Mika let those damn bloodsuckers pull them apart?_

Groaning Yuu gripped his bed sheets he just wanted to scream to the heavens let the world know what trauma they were putting him through, he wanted everyone know how he was silently suffering each day putting on that fake ass smile for his friends. Lying to everyone each time he had morning sickness undermining it was a, _'simple head cold_ ' To them. Trying to disregard the new pain it was to do normal routine training, or the fact that no matter how hard he tried to keep up with his friends, his body wouldn't let him.

Often Shinoa teased at him the fact he would now get tired so easily by 2 laps when he could normally run 6 or the way he would stop in mid practice battle to take a time out or run to the bathroom. Mistuba had even noticed Yuu use of Asuramaru had been lessened, and when he did use it he would usually faint countlessly mocked and picked fun at boy, calling him, _"A useless piece of shit not worth the air he was breathing."_ Even complaining on their last mission that bringing Yuu would only slow the team down. The black haired teen never denied it tho, he knew it was true. He had opted out of every mission after that, just so he wouldn't be there, slowness was deadly and he would hate for them to fail a mission it being his fault, even worst if one of his friends died protecting him.

Yuuichirou curled up in a little ball on his bed and whimpered, his stomach was hurting like hell again. It made him wish he could just tear the freaking varmint eating up all his nutrients then forcing him to throw it up, right out of him. But Yuu couldn't bring himself to kill this thing... Not like how his parents had tried to get rid of him. _NO he would NEVER HARM, Whatever was growing inside him._

You see, Yuu wasn't quite sure, what to call the creature in his stomach. If Mika was a vampire and he was a human, well no. Yuu was a half human, half seraphic mixture. There was no telling what there harmless little ' _play time_ ' Mika and Yuu had 2 months back had invented now growing in the teen.

Such a shame really, none of them figuring there would be any complications or after effects. Mika was enjoying himself on a blood high after sinking his fangs deep into Yuu's tender soft peach skin and Ravishing the younger male in pure bliss as he sucked in with smooth strong gentle relaxing strokes, he even played with the hot juicy watery substance on his tongue, feeling it warming his insides. Yes, it had been a good moment in time. One Yuu could remember perfectly, the way Mika's hard member would hump up against his ass as he sucked. How he would tangle his slender fingers in Mika's long blond messy locks as he drank. The pleasant feeling of having Mika next to him being wrapped in his warm embrace as the blond put his legs in between Yuu's commanding the teen to roll his hips. Their hardness rubbing together in such a bitter sweet way it was almost sinful how much they needed one another.

The fact Yuuichirou's body always fit perfect around Mikaela's as if they were built for loving each other. As if god sent Mika down from heaven to spoil Yuu, and only Yuu. The biting sucking and very noticeable hickeys made on his skin, the wonderful feeling of each time Mika fucked him of feeling he died, came back to live, died again, went to heaven, hell and repeated the process 500 times. The way Mika would fill him up to the brim with his seed, to the max point where it would leak out his ass. The panting huffing mess, both of them would end up being. Was just too overwhelming for either of them to consider what would happen tomorrow. They were just the kind of people to focus on their lives now.

 _This is now._ The spiky haired boy shivered at the fact, that he was only stalling for time. Yuu didn't really understand it but half of him was rooting for the baby to just go away. Perhaps he'll wake up and discover the pink pregnancy test was nothing but a joke. He had prayed for this scenario serval times in the past month, retrying every week with shaky fingers as the damn fucking shitty ass results remained the same.

Feeling very profound in thought the pregnant boy began Rolling around on his bed feet fidgeting in random movements, he was trying so hard to calm down. Yuu was sure if he cried anymore he'd run out of tears. Not really paying attention to how far he was rolling the careless green eyed teen rolled off the bed with thud as he yelped landing, his bare back cracking against the hardwood flooring, "Holy SHIT!"

Before he could even pick himself up or begin to recover from such a tremendous hit, his room door busted open to reveal a wide awake and clearly pissed off Guren, "SHUT THE FUCK YOU BRAT, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET SLEEP BEFORE 5:00 A.M. WAKE UP CALLS START!"

Yuu glared at Guren angrily, "What the hell, stupid Guren? I JUST BUSTED MY ASS ON THIS FUCKING HARDWOOD FLOOR I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING PUT IN MY ROOM IN FIRST PLACE!" He began to rant on his face red with embarrassment, "It's almost like you don't care about my well being!"

Guren narrowed his purple antagonizing eyes at Yuu his expression unamused, "take a good long look son, AT ALL THE FUCKS I GIVE."

Yuuichirou chewed his lip frustratedly, damn Guren really pissed him off, that guys pissy mood was contagious, Yuu always felt that when Guren was upset. The grown man went out of his was to squash the light in Yuu's path, no matter which road he took. A perfect example was right now. The green eyed teen pouted on the floor crossing his arms, giving his father the up most look of displeasure, only to be shot down more by Guren's merciless words, "Put a damn shirt on boy! It's December and it's snowing like hell outside."

"I'm not COLD!" Yuu huffed out snorting, "Your probably cold cos your grandma didn't love you enough to make you a good looking and warm sweater. Instead all her designs are ugly Christmas trees with plastic for sleeves."

This made the older male glare at Yuu and hiss, "you good and well my grandma is dead."

"Naw, bruhh. I was never informed, did you recently kill her with your hairline? I done told Shinya to stop weed smoking while cutting your hair."

"SHINYA DOESN'T EVEN CUT MY HAIR YOU DUMB ASS!"

"oh so you fucked up on yourself?" Yuu smirked deviously, "Trying to masturbate and cut at the same time."

"GET THE HELL OUT MY HOUSE!" Guren screamed his face enraged with hate, through his purple eyes he could see nothing but red and if Yuu said another word, HE WAS GONNA BE A DEAD SON OF A BITCH IN A SECOND!

Flinching at those harsh words Yuu didn't want to chance his life, but rare moments like this were he had the upper hand in a flame off was TOO GOOD TO WAIST. "Something wrong, Guren? You look a little impaled. Could it be the fact, you ain't get no hoes to suck yo di-"

Poor Yuu never finished the last word of his statement cos Guren lashed out on him, the green eyes boy barely dodged the man's heavy body as he yelled, "YOU DISRESPECTFUL CHILD! I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU, WHO AIN'T GOT NO BITCHES!"

"Right!" Yuurichiou said cheekily clapping his hands as he dashed out the door pointing at Guren who was on full out rage mode, "YOU!"

"GET BACK IN HERE, YUUIRICHIOU!" The man shouted as Yuu ran outside in the snow laughing at what an outrageous argument him and Guren had just had, his feet nice and cozy in his boots as he dashed along. The cold stinging his bare chest, yet he didn't care victory felt so good.

He ravished himself the chills creeping up his peach skin as he grinned, boy Guren couldn't be anymore of an incoherent bastard. _He should listen to me, more. Yeah! Definitely listen to me._

* * *

"Yuu-kun?" A tiny voice called out vaguely confused at the half way naked boy running toward him, "Yuu-kun, is that you?"

The black haired boy paused in mid trot of joy and froze for a second, wondering who had just called his name.

"Yuu-kun it's me." Yoichi said walking out from across the frozen snow covered street with a load of bags in his hands, "What are you doing? Why aren't you wearing a shirt, jacket, and gloves it's negative 20 degree weather out here?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!? Its like 3 FUCKING A.M. GO TO BED DAMN IT!" Was Yuu immediately instinctively response out of self defense for his dignity, suddenly realizing he ran 6 block where until now starting to get a bit awkward numb feeling all over his limbs. Not wanting to admit his own stupidity, The green eyed boy put on a fake cheesy smile and stated twirling around as the light fluffy snowflakes landed in his hair, "It's warm as fuck out here! I can't feel a thing!" He launched himself face first into a pile off snow, "WHOOOOO... SUMMER!"

Yoichi bit his lip a look of nothing but worry crossed his face as he dropped his bags kneeled down and pulled Yuu out of the snow drift, "Oh god. How long have you been out here like this? Are you delusional with fever?" His green eyes meeting Yuu's with a fit of nothing but care and concern for his friend, putting his head on the others forehead, "Your Freezing Yuu-kun."

'Well duh! You just said the weather was in the negatives...' The older male scratched his head and mumbled, "Not long. It's Guren fault, he was being a butt hole."

"Oh Lord. Come here. Come here.." Yoichi fumbled picking up his stuff and pulling Yuu along with him. Satisfied the taller teen was not showing any form of resistance, "It'll be alright, Yuu-kun. Me and Kimizuki are working early to set up for the Christmas party later this afternoon. You can stay in the warm heat, sit by the fire, get a warm bath. You'll be alright."

Basically Yuu was down with this idea until the words Kimizuki rolled off Yoichi's tongue. The last thing he needed to see was that telephone pole. Kimizuki would saying something smart ass as soon as he placed one molecule of his being through the door, something full of bull crap too! Like, "Why the hell is this little shit here? I didn't plan on seeing his ugly ass till 8!" All that pink haired menace did was screw shit up. He was not in the mood to deal with Kimizuki's mouth.

"Yoichi. I'm fine. Like I said I'm not far from home."

"Hmm, so why'd you come out here? You know it's cold."

"Guren. Umm...Forced me out? Said I had to get medicine, for aahh.. Err. His.. What's that we learned in school? That rare disease? Hmmm, Yes! MAD SQUIRREL DISEASE!" Yuuichirou clapped his hands in excitement, he had used a smart and nerdy word, THIS WAS SURE. To make Yoichi let him go.

"Yup it was really mad, foaming at the mouth acting all animalistic. Good thing I escaped him."

The brown haired boy was definitely done letting Yuu make his own decisions at this point, mad squirrel disease? What the hell was that?

"Hold on first of all it's called Mad Cow disease. And I thought you said he sent you to get medicine?"

"Yeah, but he was still trying to bite me."

"Are you drunk Yuu-kun?"

"No! I'm JUST ADMIRING THE WEATHER OUT HERE!" Throws hands in the air frustratedly that he couldn't even lie right, damn baby must have something to do with this. Yuu thought bitterly as he let the frozen water melt on contact with his bare stomach, making him shake a bit.

"Please, I will get you help. Yuuichirou." Came Yoichi's pitiful cry, he found himself twisting in ferreting out for Yuu's sanity. Cos his best buddy was obviously not in the right frame of mind.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" Yuu hissed at him snapping at Yoichi like flames that flutter down and burst back up. To be real, Yuuichirou had zero idea what the fuck was wrong with him. He usually didn't loose his grip this much over people. He felt sickly guilty cos he knew his friend wanted to help. But right now his stomach felt like shit, plus he had a bad headache that was practically throbbing out his head.

You know, The kind of headache you get when your teacher gives you a end of semester math test and you tried your hardest but you still cant figure out one answer, to the point you just wanna flip your desk and rage quit. Bust a hole in the god damn wall, and scream at the top of your lungs to the point your throat drys up raw. That was just a bare minimum of emotions Yuu was having to keep at bay right now. He swore if anyone else would have been talking to him in this deranged state that wasn't his sweet harmless Cinnamon roll. Oh he would have been rang their neck.

Yoichi swallowed watching flames seeming to dance in the others eyes, "I'm... I'm sorry. Yuu-kun!" He tried to blink back tears, those boy's harsh words struck bullets in his heart, "I-I was only trying to help."

Yuu began to message the temples on his forehead, god he felt queasy... Damn this cold, I feel like I'm gonna throw up. How is this even possible? You'd think the cold would freeze my insides or something... Yuu groaned loudly into the empty streets, making Yoichi jump back on fear of his sudden rambunctious outburst.

Hyakuya Yuuichirou clutched his stomach feeling this nasty churning feeling like someone was mixing up a science experiment gone wrong in there. Hunching over in pain, he made a face twisted with disgust. Yuu had to get out of there, if Yoichi saw him like this, more importantly if he threw up in front of Yoichi he'd been trapped! Bed ridden for weeks, unless he finally coughed up the truth. For him telling the truth WAS NOT AN OPTION RIGHT NOW. Unfortunately neither was opening his mouth, for he would never live down the shame of if he opened his mouth, a waterfall of regurgitated food splashed all over the shorter teen.

"Yuu-kun? A-are you al...r-ight?" The brown haired teens voiced cracked a bit in nervousness as he wash afraid to anger him any more.

Instead of even attempting an answer, Yuu made a dash for escape, he pushed off Yoichi shoulder sending the weaker one, to the snowy icy rough sidewalk at such force Yuu used to take off down the street. The sound of a parted gasp hard crossed Yoichi lips before he found himself lying on the cold hard ground in shock staring up at the gray cloudy sky, snow falling ever so carelessly on his face. The only sound his ears could hear were, Yuu muffled pants and chatter of teeth while he took off down the road. Half of Yoichi body and mind seemed to be torn, his heart saying that he should chase after his friend, but his superior intellectual knowing better warned him that Yuu just needed to be alone. He was obviously out running for a reason. Yet one thing he still could comprehend, Why isn't Yuu-kun wearing a shirt?

* * *

'Hell yeah, it was freaking cold out here.' After finding a trash can in a alley (far away from Yoichi he made made sure of that) and disposing of his 'problem.' Yuurichio leaned against the wall of a building panting and shaking to death. If he didn't get a jacket he would die of frost bite out here. Wait no, not just me... He sighed heavily, it just wasn't his body anymore, he had another life growing inside him. Whatever he was doing to himself was probably effecting the baby right now! 'Ughh! Darn it!' Yuu growled to himself kicking the wall, 'why am I so bad at this?!'

True for him remembering there was another living being inside him was hard. But he was determined, determined to be the best parent ever. Not some free loader who used their kid like Guren used him, or like his parents who hated him for being the spawn of the devil. Nope his kid. No, his and Mika's kid no matter what it was, he would love it. Treasure it, spoil the kid rotten when ever he got the chance to. Buy the kid lots of toys, games, whatever he desired. Yuu wanted the baby to know it was truly loved. Maybe it's existence in the world was only known by him right now, however he planned to change that. Well he hopefully planned to change that. In his free time he had been studying up on this pregnancy shit, he didn't know if it might be different cos I mean, I am a boy. All he knew was Mika REALLY HAD TO KNOW THIS BEFORE HE STARTED SHOWING. Part of him needed his brother advice before going on with this. He wanted to make sure Mika was ready to become a a father, cos being 16 and pregnant was stressful enough. BEING 16 AND SINGLE was a whole different story within it self.

Yuuichirou wrapped his arms around his stomach rocking himself back and forth, trying to stay warm. The black haired teen just couldn't bring himself to cling back to mooching off Guren and listen to the 2 hour rant that would come. Still the snow seemed to be getting a bit harder the more he tried to comfort himself considering his choices. He had to get out of the cold for the little ones sake.

"Well, well look what we have here?" The voice of a familiar annoying sassy ass rich girl bitchy ugly snaggletooth murder. One Yuu had come to hate really well, he felt his breath hitch as he looked up after hearing the sounds of heels on pavement to see those city greasy lips, to his displeasure was still running it's mouth, "Has the princess lost his big bad prince?" The tongue of the tall slender noble clicked at the end as a cocky smirk danced on his face.

"You!" The green eyed boy felt arise of straight up rage as he reached for his sword only to grab pure air.

What THE FUCK? Yuu heart beat went into instant panic, my sword? My... My sword? He felt his pants fulling on edge about being next to the noble that had slayed his family without a second thought, and now here he was completely defenseless up against him. 'Where the hell is it? did I drop it? I.. Hadn't even...'

A slight breeze of the wind sent a shot of pure iciness through him, crap. No wonder the reality hit him. He was wearing his pajama pants, of course he wouldn't have his sword. There was no where for him to put it.

Ferid only let his smirk grow, how he loved watching humans quiver with terror. Watching them quake to their knees, fearing their up coming doom. He decided to take advantage of this situation, since Mika was not in sight yet .' Won't this be fun?' He chuckled lightly to himself only to receive a harsh glare from Mika's precious princess, "Aww, something wrong? Have you left your only form of defense at home Lil human?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yuu shouted feeling his mood flare up, making a tight balled up fist. no bloodsucker would CALL HIM DEFENSELESS. "Even without it, I can STILL KICK YOUR PURPLE HAIRED SORRY ASS!"

"No! It's silver, get it right. Are YOU COLORED BLIND CAN YOU NOT SEE? Do YOU NEED A DOCTOR!?"

Yuu could have answered along the lines of, 'actually I do. I am kinda pregnant as fuck right now.' But he didn't he hissed, "Better calm your ass down, coming over here and HARASSING ME! Get THE HELL AWAY!"

"NO! I AM NEVER CALM!" bangs hand on wall, "LISTEN. MY. HAIR. IS SILVER DAMN IT! AND MY NAILS ARE PINK!"

"no there not." Yuu stated unamused, "Only in your twisted world."

"THEN LET ME RULE YOUR FANTASY!" Ferid sang out in a high pitched voice.

"Go rule Gurens, your both thirsty whores." Yuu grumbled out making sure the crazy guy heard the last WORD.

"DA FUCK MIKA'S BITCH?" Ferid raged, "Now I'm definitely not leaving!" Stomps right up beside Yuu, who shivers and shifts uncomfortably as the silver haired vampire traced his jaw line with his long sharp nails, brushing the tips up against his plump lips and purred, "What's wrong? Didn't you miss me?" He said darkly as his breath was whisked up in the younger boy's nose much to his dismal it smelled heavily of blood and alcohol.

Yuu growled defensively, "Fuck off, ya old man! You'll burn my eye brows with that jacked up breath mint needing hot air of yours!"

Smirking deviously Ferid laughed, "I don't know what you mean. Beside You Livestalk are so cute when they're scared." He traced down Yuuichirou sides painfully slowly causing the other boy to groan softly out of anger as the ends of Ferid's finger reached his wide hips giving them a squeeze.

Ferid created a blushed only to piss Yuu off, "Not to mention they make the most adorable sounds when rubbed right. You'll simply must let me, play with you sometimes, Yuu-kun!" He blew a kiss in the now enraged human's face.

Now this, this was crossing the line. Yuu felt something snap mental inside him, not the seraph trigger but his sanity had be flicked O-F-F. Next thing he knew he threw a right hook dead at the vampires face.

Ferid was definitely surprised, but not like a weak human could hurt him, he even in fact got more amused at this pitiful attempt. He flicked his long silver hair back and pinned Yuu to the ground grabbing his slender neck, he clicking his tongue, "My oh my. Has the little lost lamb lost his place? I'll have to fix that won't I?"

'No! Dear God WHY!?' Yuu thrashed his feet around his whole body shaking violently as he tried to fight off the older male while he was being pressed against the frozen ground his body shuttering unable to control the intense amount of the frigid weather all at once. But he was bigger than Yuu, and the shorter teen felt his vision going blurry. Tears stung his eyes, he didn't wanna die to this monster, yet he struggled to breath. Only managing to cry out tearfully, among his sobs, "Mika!"

It felt like he was being buried alive trapped being sunk deeper in the frozen grave, the cold air stung his lungs with each desperate broken breath, every inhale more of a struggle than the next and his eye balls watered over flowing, in icicles of disparity. Yuu couldn't handle the pressure Ferid was putting on his body. Closing his eyes tightly he whimpered helplessly, since when had he become so vulnerable? Why was his mind begging for Mika to save him? Why did he feel like he needed his help?

'Cos you do need help. You need Mika to save you.' A sneaky voice in the back of Yuu's mind teased with him, Silly action stunts like taking on a bloodsucker one on one will kill a mortal. 'You should know this, it was lesson #1 from that bone head Guren you despise so much. That's why he made sure you had friends, fellow comrades in battle.'

This was something the teen could deny his friend Yoichi tried to help and stop him, but was a jerk and blew him off. Now he was gonna pay the price...

Feeling no remorse the bloodsucker laughed loudly making sure to drown out Yuuichirou's ears in only his cruel tone. He really had no intension of killing the boy, if he did that, Mika would have his head of course. No he was simply playing around, if he really wanted snapping Yuu head off his body would take less effort than taking a breath. "So what we-" Those red eyes of his went wide as he felt his arm gets sliced clean off flying.

"Yuu-chan... Yuu-chan..." The blond chanted coming and being drawn to the area as if him and Yuu were both connected telepathically feeling his lovers pain as he looked at his precious angel being pinned to the ground face twisted in pure hate for the vampire as he charged at him sword in hand, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY YUU-CHAN!"

Even before Ferid could make his usual over confident and cocky remark Mikaela was on him like a bad habit taking every swing he could at the noble, "DON'T TOUCH HIM! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Slicing off Ferid left leg he screamed into the snowy air infuriated, "DON'T TOUCH WHAT'S MINE!"

Those same heart warming red eyes stared down at him after they had finished malting Ferid to a bloody pulp. They had always seem to sparkle a little more in the presence of his princess, but each time he smiled made them even brighter, God did Yuu love those eyes. His heart seemed to beat faster and harder the more they stared at him, a large hand rubbed his head, gently strumming through it like a harp, sending jolts all over his body.

As he felt sudden warmness suffocating him in, tingling his numb limbs back to consciousness. The tender touch of lips on his forehead and the soothing words, "wake up, Sweetheart. It's alright, he won't hurt you anymore."

Was all Yuuichirou needed to finally uncrack his eyes allowing them to blossom open revealing the most beautiful shade of emerald green, one Mika couldn't help by admire, since his eyes were dull plain nasty red, a color he completely loathed and spat on constantly. Seeing the black haired boy gave him the spice of color. All hate he felt for, Yuu for making him a monster was long gone. Now replaced with borderline sanity, Mika was ever so greatful vampires couldn't see their reflection. He had made a mental note, see red eyes on himself would be like selling his soul to devil. Then he would recollect the fact to humans, he was the devil. Vampires were the biggest most dangerous threat to mankind.

"Mika." Yuu couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face, as he shakily took a hand trembling with fear of the image was an illusion and might just disappear on contact. He traced his boyfriend's muscular toned body, finger tips going over Mika's abs every few seconds just to make sure, he wouldn't blow off into the wind.

At first glance he wondered why all he could see was Mikaela's large biceps and 6 pack abs, until he saw that, Mika had without zero hesitation had wrapped him up in his own shirt and jacket tightly. No wonder the comfort he felt was so familiar it was Mika's.

His boyfriend's white long sleeve shirt was really large on Yuu and made his hands non visible sunk in the sleeves, even Mika's gloves fingers were too long. The jacket snuggling Yuu in smelled of nothing but the blond, it almost made him drowsy. He sank into his lovers chest tears still splashing on the floor due to his near death experience, muttering, "Mika-kun... You came..."

"Hush, Yuu. Your too beautiful to cry. If you keep this up you'll catch a cold. No doubt." Mika purred in his ear hugging his sweet darling before lifting him up in his arms and taking off running as fast as his vampire speed could carry them both down the snow and frost covered street.

There was a teasing mocking dry laugh cried out to them by Ferid, "Yes Knight Mikaela. I would advise you to escape with your princess while you have the chance. But you'll miss the light show." The vampire clicked his tongue, "It's gonna be a blast."

* * *

The lights shining down as the sun was getting high in the sky by now and it seemed to plant a kiss on Mika's fluffy blond hair, which captivated Yuu in his arms. Yuirchou took a few moments as he wrapped his arms around Mikaela's neck to admire his boyfriends true handsomeness.

There was no struggle to fight back, Yuu was too tired for that his body felt weak. Almost begging for rest, but SLEEP WAS FOR THE WEAK! Plus he had to make sure his boyfriend didn't get any smooth over obsessing ideas and tried pulling him away from his family. Nuzzling into Mika's neck he kissed it gently before resting his head. He trusted Mika, he didn't feel safer to be anyone else's arms.

"I... I didn't.. You... Your here, Mikaela..." Yuuichirou purred into his chest shaking tears kept streaming down his face, damn pregnancy hormones.

"Yes. In the flesh." Mika teased leaning in and closing the gap between them as he arrived at their designated location, kicking the door in as he carried Yuu inside. He smiled warmly the fireplace had still be going from earlier, though the Christmas tree was only half way decorated with ornaments, he was sure Yuu could finish it.

Yuu blinked his eyes adjusting to the light and his body getting hot due to the onslaught of heat, he tried to look around as Mika strolled in, the sound of his heavy boots clicked against the worn out hardwood flooring. "It's been a while huh, Yuu-chan?" Mika whispered as he set his lover down placidly on the worn out sofa.

Yuu looked up there was a dusty ceiling fan above his head, the brown wood floor seemed rotted worn run down, the fireplace was made of stones and there was stockings hanging over the burning fire. Further back in the room there was tree half way decorated 1 present under it rapped up with a big bow. Behind it was a bulletin board posted with messages, a boarded up window right next to the part of the place he assumed to be a kitchen.

A small light smile formed on Yuu's face, tears no now long gone and dried up relaxed with glee, "The Hyakuya Orphanage." His expression grew soft he was sure this place was totally ransacked a long time ago. Humans took everything they good desperate for supplies in need of for their survival. Last time came by here, the whole place looked like a hurricane ran through it. "D-D... Did you do this Mika?"

"Yes."

"It must have took you months. You didn't ha-"

"YES I DID!" Mika snapped sharply at him as he sat down on the worn sofa beside Yuu, "I had to. It.. was worth the beautiful shock on your face, seeing that smile of yours... It's Christmas Yuu-chan... T-The. The same day we first met." His voice got a little somber at the end.

Yuu felt like he had gotten verbally bitch slapped, 'it.. It was Christmas?' That would explain why Yoichi was talking about that mandatory Christmas party, training had been canceled for. The he got a rotten feeling in his gut, oh god, how could he forget a day that meant so much to Mika. Had he been worrying over the baby inside him so much he'd let all those days slip away? In fact what time was it really? Or heck had he even brushed his teeth this morning!?

"ARF." Was all Yuu managed to squeak out his lips, it was Christmas. He forgotten to get presents! Shinoa and Mistuba would never let him hear the end of this, Yoichi would look at him all pitifully and sad. Then Kimizuki would beat the shit outta him. He groaned putting his hands over his face, today was not his day...

"Its all right, if you forgot. Yuu-chan, your friends won't be around to enjoy your presents anyway. It would have been a waist of money." Mika said taking his long slender fingers and entangling them in Yuu's twisted mat of hair.

"I know, they're not here now. Maybe I'll stop by Walmart on the way back home."

A flash of jealously came over Mikaela, he did all this for Yuu's pleasure only to his disappointment releasing Yuuichirou still had his mind based solely on those greedy humans. "Are you not happy with me, Yuu-chan?"

Those words out of his boyfriend's mouth stung him in the heart roughly they sounded so pitiful. Yuu's green orbs met Mika's bright vibrant red's and he said sternly, "Mika-kun. You've never been anything but kind to me..." He mumbled off a bit pointing to the spot where they first met, "Well accept for when 'you made friends.' Busting my lights out."

Despite the joke he threw out there, the older teen didn't laugh his red eyes seemed to be searching in Yuu's soul for answers. Sometimes Mika's calm collected seriousness scared the fuck outta him.

"If I am so nice to you, why do you always want leave me, Yuu-chan? I feel like you love those... Those.. Humans m-more t..haann.." The belong closed his red eyes taking a fist full of Yuu's hair jerking his head up forcing his princess to meet him as he snarled out heartlessly, "DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME SOME BULL CRAP SAYING YOU LOVE THEM! YOU DON'T LOVE THEM! I'M THE ONLY ONE YOUR ALLOWED TO LOVE!"

Yuu yelped out in shock, the way Mika pulled him up only by his hair hurt like hell and to make it worst it was a straight up snapping motion, whip lash hit him. The way pissed off Mikaela had slung him up like a cabbage patch kid, Barbie doll or some shit scared him more than burning in hell did, especially when Mika got all demonic and possessive over him.

There was always the fact of Mika being a vampire, that frightened Yuuichirou. He would never admit it, tho. No it wasn't that he was scared of Mikaela now. It was the truth of the matter he put do much trust in Mikaela. He never had a thing to fear against the bloodsuckers had been the reality that struck him. Mika would be there for him, to Love him, to protect him. But times like these Yuu was reminded, Of how clingy the vamp really was to him. Also how much stronger he was.

Yuu could be killed easily, which is what made their sexy so even more nerve wrecking. How submissive to Mika he would begging for the vampire's rock hard cock to enter him, fill him up with such pleasure. Connecting them becoming whole. Oh yes, the thrill of being pinned down and under the blond when he was horny was the best sensation, Yuu had ever felt. Becoming accustomed to this position is why he trusted Mika so much. Occasionally Mika would make him sore, he even once broke Yuu's poor ass. Don't ask how it happened tho, Yuuichirou will never let you live it down, he barely forgave Mikaela for the incident. 3 long months he was kept in the hospital forbidden from moving, Yuu lied to his friends claiming he, 'tripped on soap' Kimizuki said it was a, "typical shit brained move." Mika even came to just to vist him each night, bringing candy, soda, chips, and whatever the younger boy desired. Yuu knew Mika felt really depressed about hurting him, the way his pale milky hands squeezed his peach one's muttering, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Over and over again rubbing it soothingly, was enough proof. He knew Mika never truly intended foul play toward him on purpose. But when those red eyes turn on, they turn on.

"Mika-kun!" Yuu whined kicking his feet and squirming under the black faced enraged teens grasp.

"answer the question first "

"But! Your hurting me!"

Mika eyes went wide as he dropped Yuu's hair and words spluttered out, "I'm so.. Shit! I.. I'm."

Yuu smiled at this sudden flustered expression from him and poked Mika's Scarlet cheeks as he said, "I know Mika. It's not your fault, just bloodsuckers' nature I guess. You'll get better at it. We'll work on it together, m'kay?"

Mika wanted to shake his head to tell Yuu that this being a full blooded vampire thing might be his fault but the responsibility of taking care of him was his job. If he didn't come to terms with his new inhumane super natural strength, he might really end up permanently hurting Yuu-chan one day. Considering that day ever did come Mika would without hesitation commit suicide, no monster that ever hurt His princess in any way deserved to exist not even him.

"Yuu-chan next time you go out in the cold wear a shirt, please. Seeing you sick pains my heart. "

"It's not MY FAULT! I forgot!" Yuuichirou responded quickly his face Turing may shades of red, "How about.. About YOU PUT A SHIRT ON!"

"I don't need a shirt Yuu. I can't catch colds, or get sick anymore. I'm. I'm...a full blooded...va- va.. Va," Mika rolled his tongue, saying that statement was just too much for him. Loosing his humanity had been too much for him. But not yet would he could he... he felt like if he finished the sentence he'd break the imaginary thin twine Him and Yuu shared. The twine him and Yuu laid together so many years ago. The twine that symbolized what not to talk about. A) Never talk about the way human use Yuu, B) Never open your mouth about this relationship or ask if this really was a legit relationship...basically never question what 'this' was called and C) Absolutely everything that pertained to Mika being a vampire were to be thrown out the conversation.

True they never announced the rules out loud, but it was basic logical fact to the both of them. It was plain not wanting to just the others feelings, is all.

So Mika sucked up his words and restarted his statement, "I'm not as fragile as you anymore. Simply as that Yuu-chan. But your still human and your body is still growing, you need certain climate conditions, and nutrition. So that you grow up to be stronger." He said seriously his red eyes cutting into the time of his words.

"Yeah. But... I'm not that fragile Mika. You treat me like I'm some glass China doll or something."

Mika swallowed his Adam's apple bobbing up and back down as he felt his hands trembling, as his voice seemed to crack, Yuu was his everything. He had to treat you like that, he felt it was his obligations to cherish the black haired boy, being as gentle as possible, not wanting to tear his human flesh. Almost it was like picking up a pet rabbit and petting it, your so scared you don't wanna be rough with it. You enjoy the way the animal respond to your touches, the little hum it makes as response. You just wanna hear it more, wanting the pleasure to fill you, but not torment the poor creature. That was how Mika felt around Yuu, He just wanted to love him. "I just don't wanna hurt you, again is all. I shouldn't have ever hurt Yuu-chan. Or use, Yuu-chan."

The sound of the fire place popping piped loudly and Yuu muttered into Mika's ear licking it tenderly, "You don't use me, Mika I want you to drink from me. It feels so pleasant, only when you do it."

The blond shivered, Yuu was being such a seducing bitch and he didn't even know it. "Stay with me. Yuu-chan." Mika said as he playfully pushed Yuu off the couch and onto the ground pinning Yuu's arms a over his head with his left hand and licking up that juicy vein pulsing blood filled neck with his wet tongue.

"I promise I'll make your stay, much more worth your wild then if you go to those humans..." Mika said kissing on Yuu's neck softly fangs brushing dangerously close against it, he began planting a trail of kisses all the way down to the base, admiring those slender shoulder blades as sucked leaving a noticeable hickey on the side.

Yuu moaned loudly his body had been waiting for this. Waiting for when Mika would loose control. Waiting for Mika to fall deep into his vampire heat. Waiting for this amazing moment where Mika would claim him again screwing his ass over and over repeatedly. He bucked his hip up against Mika's whimpering with glee.

Roughly their erections grinded together, reach groaning in unison. Oh what a wonderful sounds they were filling the room with. Every little mew from one of them bounced off the walls echoed around them exciting them even more.

It was incredible how such short kisses could arose him. The way Mika nibbled at Yuu's skin bitting and sucking mercilessly eating up any and every moan out his princess's mouth. Leaning down to claim what was his, locking lips with that black haired horny beauty under him. The way Yuu curled close clawing into Mika's back, telling, no encouraging the vampire to continue.

The blonds tongue slid it's way sneakily in his princess's mouth, rubbing against his inner cheek kisses him repeatedly, "Say it. Say it. Say it.."chants in between pants each time they break away, squeezing his lovers hips loving as his sweet treat moaned into the kiss blissfully.

"S-ay wh...hat, Miiiiika?" Yuu tried to ask as innocently but failing as Mika deepens the kiss even more fulling pressing their bodies together.

Mikaela licks the roof of Yuuichirou's mouth teasing with the other boy's tongue, moaning darkly, "Say your mine, Mine now and for ever. Say you'll stay with me until the end of time."

Yuu felt his head spining, his body snd mind seemed to be screaming for Mika. Like he was some fangirl or deranged lover, "aaahhh.." He rolled his hips against Mika's and kisses back harder twisting his lips to match the others, spit crashing and sliding in from each others mouth to mouth, "Stop, Mmm..Seducing me."

Mika broke the kiss and whispered in his ear nibbling on it ever so lightly it made Yuu cringe, "Not until u scream for me those loving words in that cute adorable voice of yours." puts long leg in between Yuu's and feels the other rub against his thighs enjoying the marvelous friction, "That's right Good Boy, Yuu-chan. Slowly give in to my power."

Yuu purrs, at this action and thrusts needingly "AH FUCK! DAMN YOU MIKA!" He could feel the rock already prime and probably very visible in his pants.

Mika smirked as his free hand reached down to tease Yuu's crotch, "My poor lil princess." kisses Yuu swollen red lips lovingly as he prolonged his suffering, "if you could only see how desperate you look."

Yuu whimpers helplessly trying to point the teen in the right direction, he really wanted to scream, 'help me!' But that would be giving in to his will to submit to the older boy, he didn't want to just yet as Mika began to pull off his shirt, discarding all the warm clothing he was once wrapped up in to the floor. The purplish-red eyed teen growled dominantly, Mika wanted to make sure Yuu understood his sexual frustration as traced down his Yuu-chan's bare slender sides, stopping at his round thick thighs, marveling with heightened senses at him. The smell of Yuuichirou's scent overwhelmingly filled the air, his blood smelling like a dark sweet chocolate treat, his whimpers stirring up Mikaela's animalistic instincts wanting to pounce on and pound himself into the younger male.

Mikaela commanded to him in a husky voice, "Beg."

Yuu squirmed underneath pouting, "Mika-kun don't be so mean! I'm in PAIN!"

The blond was already too far lost to listen to reason, with his brother. His body, heart and mind was jumping leaping swallowing up every sound out of Yuu and claiming it for his own. The sounds that only Mika could hear, the way Yuu would sway with want all his. It was driving him pure mad to think Yuu would still return to those cursed humans. Even on such an important day like today, the day they met. The day he made sure, Yuu got straight who owned his ass and how it was gonna be around here. He would show Yuu a good time. A very good time.

Mika bites Yuu's ear harshly using fangs drawing up dark red blood from the carnage his white teeth getting stained with the gushing out substance, "Are you scared of me, Yuu-chan? The red eyed creature lapped the up runny yummy sweet blood rolling down his Yuu's now bright pink colored cheeks, using his rough tongue to spread the blood around making tiny hearts, "You scared cos I'm a monster?"

Yuu heart fluttered he was sure it messed at least 28 beats as he shook with desire, "N-o, I couldn't ever be scared of my konufu." The black haired boy closed his bright alert green eyes and dips neck back as Mika sinks his fangs deep into it puncturing the skin harshly, as Yuu tried to speak his vocal cords felt numb, "I-..shit..I love you, Mika. Okay? Ur not a monster and if u are, ur mine...MY LITTLE LOVE MONSTER! So Please, I AM YOUR PRINCESS! HELP ME!"

Mika wasn't amused by hid Yuu-chan's words, damn right they sounded, hot as fuck. But it wasn't the words he wanted, he pulled out from sucking straight from his live food source and kisses his forehead, grinding his knee cap mercilessly onto Yuu's erection his teeth together agitated, "That's not all the words I wanted to hear."

Yuu went into a violent mental fit of screaming his face was twisted and contorted in pain he was gonna cum. Oh he was about to explode! The way Mikaela was pressing on this his tender chest, wrapping that playful mouth of his all over his left nipple. How Yuuichirou would subconsciously arch his back and attempt to press warm kisses all over his boyfriends toned abs, leaning down at each opportunity Mika lowered his guard.

"Mika-kun, this feels so good, mmmm, I am yours, I belong to Mika, only Mika until the end of time. I want Mika to take me, claim my fat warm tight ass, for his own fucking me senseless. Where words and reality have no meaning. Please TAKE ME THERE!"

'DEAR LORD!' how did the earth not melt due to the hot and sexy tone Yuu-chan just used, Mika thought awestruck as he tore off Yuuichirou's pants and boxers (he didn't really mean to tear his boyfriend's clothes to shreds... but being a little over excited can make one forget their abnormal strength for a good few seconds) in one swift move. He used his fingers to press on the tip, leaking out precum. Yuu really is close as fuck to tipping over. So Mikaela decided simply jerkin off the other boy would be fine. Using those skillful clever fingers of his, massaging Yuu's length while stroking it with his free hand feeling the throbbing heavy sensation bucking begging for release.

Mika inched up kissing Yuu's beautiful shut tight eye lids before breathing the words in his ear, "Cum for me, sweetheart." As he squeezed his hand around the member tightly, the younger teen spilled over. Coating Mika's hand in his white thick juices, running out like a waterfall. Yuuichirou's body shook and trembled riding put his climax as Mikaela firmly gasped the slick wet cock in his hand as it spurt out the last bits.

Mika grinned satisfied at the bloody messy teen laying under him with an neck covered in hickey, bitemarks, and many other versions of Mikaela's markings with love. The way Yuuichirou's black hair was tangled all over his face, the loud panting, and huffing. Those green eyes still shut tightly trying to recollect himself, as his body was still begging Mika for more, making random thrusts and hearing Lil Cry's of joy. Mikaela chuckled as he began to lick his hand clean, the delicious state of saltiness tainting his lips, "Your too cute for your own good, Yuu."

"Ahh...Mmm..mmmMmm. Yaaasss, daddy. I want more!" Yuu said grinning brightly as he popped open those vibrant glossy eyes at the blond.

"I'm gonna fuck you. Arrrg, I am gonna fuck that fat ass of yours so badly." Mika growled as he kissed Yuu's moaning mouth slicking the drool that leaked out the side due to their access amount of kissing, "You're not gonna be able to walk, for days."

"Sounds like a temptation..." Yuuichirou moaned once more quite louder this time, as Mika played with those hard pink buds on his chest ever so roughly, "But your always so needy Mikaela."

"I am a very greedy creature, Yuuichirou." Mika smiled at him as he took a finger and ran it from Yuu's neck all the way to his belly button. Where he paused, for a few seconds. Something felt different. Something felt different about his princess. He had first noticed it when he traced down his sides a bit earlier, there was almost like Yuu had gained weight. It was odd cos most of the time, soldiers were likely to loose weight with all the training and speed drills. Yuu even once told him 'it was pure hell to run each day.'

It did sorta bother him, that the slightly enlarged bulge on Yuu's stomach didn't feel like natural fat. It wasn't soft, squeezable or doughy. It was hard and firm. Almost like Yuu had over stuffed himself at breakfast this morning and was full off food. Not that he minded tho, whatever was a part of Yuu's body he would love it. Every part of his princess was precious after all.

Mikaela leaned over and kissed Yuuichirou's semi-flat stomach, sliding his tongue inside Yuu's belly button.

Arching his back up to feel more of Mika's pleasant sensation and cringing at the wet muscle rubbing around with more slimy kisses following, Yuuichirou couldn't help but let out a desperate wail. The black haired teen felt his hardness already beginning to build up again, with a rush of blood flowing down there.

Oh what Mika was doing felt so good to Yuu. In fact whenever Mika touched Yuu it felt good, sending lightning bolts zapping through his body. When Mika would be aggressively sweet like this it only managed to turn him on more. He felt all his troubles from this morning wash away. He couldn't even remember what he was so mad about. Nor did Yuu let one thought of his friends pass his mind. When Mika became like this, his mind turned automatically one tracked, pleasing Mikaela.

"I know...Mikaela. That's another thing, We'll work on."

"Nah. I think I like my greed. Since my guilty pleasure is right here." Mika started planting feathery kisses all over Yuu's naked body, in between his thighs, on his shoulders, arms, behind his ears. All over that tender bare chest.

"Nfff..." Yuu legs kicked, trembled and flailed on the air as that skillful mouth of Mika's found it's way to Yuu's hole licking around the entrance, "Miiikaa... Please, aa-aahh don't do this. T-tttoooo me."

"But, it'll soon feel so good.. I'll place my rock hard thick dick right up this nice round ass of yours. You'll be so full."

Yuu moaned in agreement, it would be good, very delicious, to hear the sound of skin slapping against each other. To become one with Mika was always a great sensation, a feeling Yuu desired to have each and everyday. His stomach was in flip flops, and despite all the excitement running through his veins, he felt a strong pull of hesitant holding him back. A little voice in the back of his mind warning him not to do this. He just couldn't put his mind on why.

"Won't you like that baby?" Mika pursued on taunting Yuu with his tone.

"B-baby?" Yuu repeated as if clicking gears in his mind, ' baby.. Even though Mika called him that every once a blue moon, This time it was different, he, he.. Had... He was carrying.. Gaaah! What am I doing? We probably shouldn't... No, no. Getting inside me, could hurt... We can't! We can't! Rough kinky sex would surely NO!' Yuu thought as he felt his hands drift from rubbing Mika's large biceps to sitting composedly over his little baby bump, "W-wee, ahhh-hh... No-ooot this. Ah, We can't d-doo This Mika."

"Mmm? Speak up, princess."

Yuuichirou let himself remove the tight lock he had been putting on his lips to suppress his moans, stating clearly clearing his throat, "Mika we can't do this." His green eyes flashed up to meet Mikaela's unsteady gaze. It pained him to say that, to be honest, he wanted this just as badly as Mika did, however it would hurt him more to know Him and Mika had done something to hurt the little one inside him. If Yuu did anything to harm the child he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Why not?" There was this pinch of hurt in the blonds voice as he pulled away recognizing the younger teen's now strick tone.

Yuuichirou grinded his teeth together, how was he possibly gonna explain this to Mikaela, without actually explaining this to Mikaela. He didn't really know how to put his thoughts into words about any of this. So he quickly changed the subject under the heat of the moment not wanting to break the mood, as he looked at his lover's bulge in his pants. He tugged at them with his teeth, soon pulling them down and told Mika mesmerizing the tone in his voice to one light and dangerously charmingly, "Don't worry about that, now Mika-kun. I'll take of that urgue of yours." Yuu pushed himself on top of the blond quickly changing their position.

Puzzled Mikaela blinked up at Yuuichirou with his glossy red eyes sinking in a pool of green haze. As Yuu kissed his cheek softly humming along in his work dancing those fingers along brushing his body in a brief wave of warmness taking Mika's warm exposed cock all the way in his mouth and coating it in saliva.

The vampire howled at the warm cavern that took him in without warning, twisting and turning moving all around inside Yuu. Feeling that skillful jaw and teeth play in between the slit, nibbling on the veins. All wrapped up in pure heavenly bliss Mika began to thrust upwards into the tight heat, it felt so good when Yuu blew his whistle. When Yuu took control using his tongue to lick his balls like it was an ice cream cone. Which was probably what it looked like with all that precum bubbling at the top.

Yuuichirou worked on pleasing Mikaela like it was his sport he won MVP every year for. He knew all his soft spots and how Mika loved it when Yuu was rough, and when he bite down sinking his teeth deep on the vampire's boner, the wonderful sounds that arose. Sounds Yuu didn't even know Mika was capable of making. It made Yuuichirou feel even better, cos Mikaela was crying out for him. The feel of the hot and heavy object leaking like a water fountain of delicious Mika flavored cum down his throat as the greedy little bastard shoved his cock all the way even deeper in Yuu's mouth. Yuu was more than happy complying to his seme's wishes leaning his head back giving the older boy so much more room to mouth fuck him. He enjoyed as the blonde gripped his head shoving it up and down on that fabulously large dick that was erected just for him.

Mikaela was wide eyed and panting crying out for dear life while watching those cheek suck on him like a bubble gum blow pop. As he bashed the walls as his tip was being harassed relentlessly by that playful tongue of Yuuichirou was all over him like it was a drug he couldn't get enough of of. The way it felt like his lover wanted to eat him up, how red Yuu's face was the way he didn't even seem to be coming up for air.

"S-sss...so hooooo-t, your so fucking hot, Yuu-ii...ichirou." Mikaela managed to moan out as he felt his own climax closing in.

If Yuu wasn't so enchanted in his work, he might have made an effort to respond to Mika. But seeing his boyfriend, the usual cool calm and collected blond freak out like this, was much too interesting. He noted every moment or squirm the older teen did and moved his mouth to match lapping up every drop if his mouth slid off and randomly placing kisses and bites on the hard pencil. He loved it. Mika when he went into a torn up, horny needy heat was for him and only him. Yuu was the only one who could make Mika grow so long, huge and thick. That was something the teen took great pride in, to know he could create such a beautiful thing.

Yuu slid his mouth from over the cock taking some gasps of air and then kissed the tip preceding to suck on it lightly and blowing on the surface, "God, Mika. Your so damn big. I can feel my fucking jaw growing sore already."

"Only for Yuu-cha...AAAAHHH! I'M GAA-HH" Those shining red eyes shut tightly as he wasn't able to finish his sentence before he spilled his seed into Yuu's eagerly awaiting mouth.

The black haired teen felt his cheeks fill up and get all all puffy as some access cum he couldn't take in leaked down his chin. He loved the adorable way Mika blushed as he looked up at him checks puffed like a squirrel filled with nuts. The older boy was still shuttering as he started caressing those huge lovely cheeks of his boyfriend commanding, "swallow."

Yuu did so, sitting up as he drank that mouth watering cum, being sure to swallow it all, took him about 5 well planned gulp, breathing heavily and yet his heart was thumping with such fulfillment as he turned to Mika who was still playing in his hair.

"You're so cute, Yuu-chan." Mika muttered in a daze with waxy red eyes sparkling brightly as a smile was planted on his face, with undying admiration for his princess.

"Mmm..." Yuu nodded his head wanting to feel more of his boyfriend's touch. It felt so good being touched by him, how benevolent it was. He returned the favorite by running his hands over Mika's toned stomach, another thing I created only my eyes have the benefit of seeing. This was true if Mika would have never drank Yuu's blood, then they both would never have seen how perfect Mikaela's final form was. God it was sexy as fuck. Yet Yuu felt himself being led astray in this thought, he had always told Mika he would get strong enough to match up and compare with him. He slowly thought of how impossible that would now be and big he was gonna get while being pregnant. The thought brought tears to his eyes, I'm gonna get fat. Fat and nasty, I'll start craving things... Mika will think I'm sicking and out of shape. He won't like me anymore... Yuu felt his bottom lip tremble.

Even though Mikaela had no way of checking the time, he was sure it'd been an hour if not more since he brought Yuuichirou here. That was, that is excellent. Mika thought as he looked at the naked boy, and not a thought of those dirty humans crossed his mind. 'Mmm.. In a few more hours, Yuu-chan will be all mine'. The blond couldn't help but grin at this, he loved the sound of it, after Yuu's 'friends' were dead and gone, the teen would stick around him like he was super glued being afraid to loose him. How magnificent would that be?

Mikaela was drawn out of his twisted fantasy but the sound of Yuu pushing himself away. The black haired boy crawled away from him and grabbed his boyfriend's shirt from the floor pulling it over his bare chest feeling a sudden wave of self conscious. As Mika's eyes glanced at him curiously, watching how his large shirt stopped perfectly a little below his boyfriend's ass. (It was enough to make the vampire cover his nose to stop the blood from pouring out onto the floor. If he wasn't trying so hard not to melt from the cuteness.)

Yuu fidgeted unconformably, his body had changed from before and in comparison to Mika it made him feel awkward. He began to continue to get dressed reaching for his other garments to cover up.

"Nff...What are you doing, Yuu-chan?" Mikaela asked upon being unable to sense some uneasiness at how rushed his lover was getting dressed. The way Yuu's blood pumped faster made the teen even mode on edge. Had he done something?

"I.. I.. Just remembered," Yuuichirou knew he was lying right through his teeth, but he kept on, "I need to get back and help set up for this Christmas party thing. It's really big, they even canceled training for it." This was a lie however, well not a full lie. He did have to get back for the party or Guren would be even more pissed at him. He hadn't volunteer to set up, he didn't wanna pull a muscle while lifting something that might hurt the kid or some shit. But he did feel bad about this as he watched Mika's expression droop, from one of happiness to pure bitterness.

Before he could even respond, Mikaela had jumped on him reaching out grabbing Yuuichirou's plump round thick thighs (the thought of biting them made his mouth water) as he whimpered sadly, "I want you."

"My friends. I promised we all help set up." Yuu tried to say keeping a straight face to make this believable as possible as he felt Mika tightening his grip around him.

Deciding to attempt and answer in a logical way instead of bashing Yuu's friends knowing that it would only lead to conflict, Mika sighs, "But your wearing my clothes Yuu. What am I gonna wear?"

The black haired boy had noticed he was wearing complete the enemies uniform. hell! It wasn't his fault! Mika had literally murdered his to shreds, while they had 'played' together. However Yuu felt he couldn't state the obvious! Mika knew what he did, and it would just only come back to being Yuuichirou fault! He was the damned reason Mikaela was so buff now.

"You don't wanna leave me naked and alone." Mika said being careful to let his voice let out the best miserable groan he could conjure up from his soul, "Yuu-chan!"

Yuuichirou stomped his foot, "Well what do you want me to do? Break a promise!?"

"Yes." The red eyed teen grinned, pulling His lover closer, "This is better and safer."

Those green eyes of Yuuichirou's viscously lit up and if Mikaela wasn't holding onto him with all of his will, he would have jumped away and ran out the door yelling curses into the sky. Mikaela just really was staring to piss him off. Insulting his family like that! He was perfectly safe with them! Family protects each other, they don't cling to people tightly and hold them hostage at every open opportunity!

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, MIKAELA!? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE Happy and accept them? What have they ever done to you! You see me now, you have me, I am yours! I will always be! How many more times do I have to say it, to get it through that crazy over obsessive thick bratty ass greedy skull of yours!"

Mika swallowed and shakily let go of the younger teen. It shot bullets in his heart as he watched Yuu scramble to the door and try to open it. A grave dark look came on his face as he stated clearly, "it's locked Yuu."

"What? Really! OPEN. IT. RIGHT. NOW. MIKAELA."

"NO. if you leave you'll get blown to smithereens."

"Blown to smithereens!?" Yuu felt his mind whirling at this. Why did it feel like there was such truth behind, Mika's words? Could, could it have been from when that other noble that held him down earlier said... Said something about a light show? How it was gonna be blast? The black haired boy groaned putting his head in his hands. 'Blast? Mika did say if I got my friends gifts they wouldn't be around to enjoy it... Did. This did this mean?'

Yuuichirou got this really sick feeling in his gut. A terrible feeling, the feeling you get when you know something bad is gonna happen, yet you feel so helpless to stop it. His whole body started shaking as his mind slowly began to connect the pieces solving the puzzle. There was indeed a reason much bigger than Mika's own selfishness that he wanted Yuu to stay so desperately.

"You knew. Didn't you..." Then catching himself Yuu felt a bit of his heart die as he snarled out the words, "Wait! Of course you did. Your one of them. You're even helping them now."

Mika growled clutching a fit to his side, "I am doing it for you. Only for you. DON'T TELL ME YOU THINK, I'M NOT!"

"Ha! So your happy about this? That is so like you Mika. So like you. To lure me here for so long... Make everything look so conquincidental. Like. Like... You don't even care. CARE ABOUT THE WAY I FEEL!"

"I DO. That's why, I'm helping you, do the right thing."

"Really now!? You sure have gone lost your fucking humanity then! Killing humans! Killing my family!"

"YUU-CHAN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! You act like it's the first damn time I killed a person! To be honest, if it makes YOU HAPPY! I HAD NO FUCKING INTENSION ON DOING ANY OF THIS! DO YOU THINK I CALL THE DAMN SHOTS ON THE BATTLE FIELD! SORRY TO BUST YOUR TWISTED LIE BUT, I SURE AS HELL DON'T!"

Yuuichirou looked up glaring at Mikaela he couldn't help but tremble in fear over the older teen's aggressive tone, he shook his head rapidly thundering, "Don't you yell at me. Don't you yell at me...DON'T YOU FUCKING YELL AT ME MIKAELA!"

The vampire rolled his eyes at the humans childish actions stomping around like he was throwing a tantrum, "Sit down. And shut up, Yuuichirou. Your not leaving and that's final."

Yuu was beyond pissed now, 'how dare Mika address me like I'm some child!? I'm so old, I'm having my own child!' He grinded his teeth together and pointed at Mika, "If you let this happen. If all my family I love dies in that bombing. I'll Never FORGIVE YOU! YOU'LL BE JUST AS BAD AS ANY OL'BLOODSUCKER IN MY BOOK!"

Mikaela was silent for about a few minutes gathering his thoughts as he said sternly, "My reputation to you, is a small price to pay for your life. If you do save them anyway, they'll never be greatful. You'll be nothing to them, but A USEFUL TOOL, THAT FINALLY. DID IT'S JOB."

Yuu suddenly just saw very drastic flashes of red he wanted to shut Mikaela up, oh he did. He really did. He wanted to go and beat the living shit outta him. Bash the filthy bloodsucker's head into the wall a million times. Maybe he should be hurt? Upset from hearing such cruel words about him out Mika's mouth? OR perhaps he should be in tears begging for his boyfriend to open the door and let him rescue his family?

However there was always this choice, one Yuu accepted firmly as he stormed right up to his naked beloved Mika-kun. He leaned his hand way back to its maxim length and put all his anger and distraught in his emotional state he was going through into his swing. Yuu slapped Mika's ass as hard as he could.

Earning himself a surprising scowl and ear bleeding holler from Mikaela who was clearly not expecting the hit at all.

Yuuichirou didn't stop though, he was sure he slapped DAT ass another good 20 times before he screamed, "THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! BUT YOU BETTER FIX IT! FIX THE DAMN PROBLEM! YOUR SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE! BAD TERRIBLE EXAMPLE FOR THE BABY! Did you ever think of WHAT IF THE KID IS A HUMAN? huh? Are you gonna HATE IT? ARE YOU GONNA HATE YOUR OWN CHILD? Talk trash about them? LOWER THEIR SELF ESTEEM?! I DON'T NEED someone, I don't need Mika who thinks he can go around talking shit about humanity!"

"Yuuichirou! What are you talking about? Do you hear the insanity in your words!?" Mika pushed the messy blond hair out his face his red eyes flashing and his body grimacing after each beating, he stressed his voice trying to calm Yuu (and himself) down, "Listen, to yOURseLf. I don't even have a child."

"yes. DA. FUCK." Yuu pulled off Mika's way too large shirt slamming it to the dusty floor and angrily pointed to the bump on his stomach, "YOU DO!"

That was all it took for Mikaela's mind to run blank. It was like getting called on in math class and not knowing what the hell was going on. The blond stared at Yuu with such wide eyes they looked like they would burst out there socket at any given second. 'Yuu? Yuu is? My Yuu-chan is... He's... YUU IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!?' Mika's mind freaked out at this point everything, all his thoughts processes over loaded sending Mika into a frantic panic. He started gasping for air, the room seemed to be spinning, he couldn't get a grip on it all, everything seemed to be closing in, it was getting harder... Harder to breath, like a half ton safe was crushing his lungs.

Yuu looked at first with a look of shock from his own actions, 'what the heck did I just say?' Then he watched Mika's red eyes go wide like saucers he tapped the vampires shoulders nervously, "M-mmmi...Mika?"

A nonstop hysterical cry arose from Yuuichirou's throat as he saw Mikaela wasn't breathing. Mika's body just seemed to have shut down and went into a shock, he was trembling like mad and he looked like he might be going insane. Yuu grabbed the older boy and began shaking him, he felt himself sweating bullets as his lip trembled tears threatened to shoot from his eyes. 'Oh god, this is all my fault... All my fault. I know how sensitive Mika is about me.. I shouldn't have, I...'

"Mika! Mika! Mika!" Yuu cried out with tears in his eyes as he pressed his ear to the vampire's heart, he heard a steady beat, but the teen wasn't breathing. The black haired boy then remembered learning about this, 'panic attack! Mika is having a panic attack! I.. He. He has to.. He needs breath!'

Yuuichirou didn't know if he should try mouth to mouth or if Mika needed to inhale himself. "Plea-pl...Please, Mika..." He chocked out his words between sobs since when was minute so long, he was sure he never felt so helpless in his life, 'what can I do? People can't die from this can they? If Mika dies because of me...Cos of my foolishness...'

"Mika breath... You need to breath." He tried to coach the stronger boy, as Mikaela's condition seemed to be getting worst. The blond didn't push Yuu away but he did appear to be listening trying to comply with the humans will for him to do.

Yuuichirou tried not to loose his mind even tho, seeing Mikaela like this was giving him chills, he stayed calm, he stayed calm and tried not to imagine a terrible out come of this situation. "Just in and out." He took in deep breaths to try and demonstrate, to his surprise Mika grasped the hand Yuu had on his shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

Yuu swallowed, this was good Mika was still with him, "Slow steady breaths." He coached on, treating Mikaela's nerves by squeezing back, "Come on Mika, It's alright. Breath."

Much to his relief, Mika opened his mouth slightly copying what Yuu had just done before and took a deep breath. It seemed broken somewhat, as if it was still a struggle, broken little intakes. Yet it was a start, so Yuu smiled despite his lips uncontrollably shaking with some fear he pushed on, "That's it, that's it. Good. In and out."

Mika felt his pounding throbbing heart that almost once seemed to be busting out his chest, started to calm down, as his swimming spinning vision gradually returned to him with each breath. His light-headed feeling began to lift as well, as he felt numbness leave his limps he stopped trembling with each sweet word across his princesses lips. They purred in his ear singing, "That's it Mika. Stay strong. Your better than this. I'm here, I'm right here. Watch me, in and out. Steady breaths. Steady. I believe in you Mika. I really do." It was like a melody replaying over and over again, until he finally reached equilibrium.

"Yuu-chan." A weak frail raspy voice stirred from the vampire, it didn't sound like him. Which came as an unfamiliar unease between the two.

Yuu was first to shatter the silence as he burst the barrier of tears in his eyes they flowed out making his green emeralds shimmer, "Mika! Mika! I thought I lost you!" He wrapped his arms around the blond's neck hugging him tightly, "Don't... Don't you ever...DON'T YOU EVER SCARE me like that again! I TH-THOUGHT...I FEARED!"

Mika felt a wave of sadnesses wash over him, he furrowed his brows and was unsure how to react, 'what should I say? I made Yuu panic... I made, I promised myself I wouldn't make Yuu-chan cry...'

"Mikaela!" Yuuichirou was broken down in tears as he sobbed in his boyfriend's chest, "I could have killed you! I was so dumb and selfish... I didn't know.. Didn't know you, you. I didn't know you would have a panic attack!"

Mika shook his head and patted his lovers back cautiously, "It's not your fault. I didn't know I would have one either. I-it never happened, before."

"I'm so baka. I'm such a baka." Yuu muttered drying his eyes clinging to Mika, "I almost cost the baby his father."

Father? Mika felt his breath falter again, "I'm gonna be a father... Right? Am I gonna be a father?" He stared his red eyes in Yuu's green one as they met in each other's gaze.

"Yes." Was all Yuu could say as his cheeks flushed red in blush. He hadn't meant to break the news like that, especially not in the heat of the moment. He was just so mad, he wasn't thinking straight, it had just slipped out. Well the cats out the bag now, what is Mika gonna say about it.

The awkward over looming silence came over Mika, he had never been so uncertain on words in his life. He put his hands on Yuu's hips and lead the boy to sit with him. Yuuichirou's green eyes didn't loose his look at Mikaela's dark red as they sat down. The blond kept a firm grip on the younger teens plump round hips bouncing him on his leg in his lap, trying to think of what to say next.

"Mika." Yuu shifted around before laying a hand on his stomach, "I-I ummm.." Crap I am bad at this stuff... He thought grimacing mentally, "Are you alright with this?"

Mika clicked his tongue in response and said, "Are you happy?"

Yuu blinked at him, HOW THE HELL WAS HE GONNA ANSWER THAT? Obviously he wouldn't say happy, I mean considering his nausea, throwing up and cramping. But what did it matter? It wasn't the baby's fault, it didn't ask to be born or created.

"I just wanna make sure, I mean. I'm fine. I'm worried about you. That panic attack..." Yuu hesitated to go on, so he quickly concluded, "You seem really nervous, if you don't want this to happen then..."

Mika cut him off, and darted in between Yuu's sentence grimly, "Are you gonna kill it, Yuu-chan?"

Yuuichirou then had an sense of this was some sort of video game, mortal combat or some shit.. Like where on Mikaela's screen it had just flashed, 'finish him' And Yuu was helplessly knocked out in a daze mood unable to defend himself. It was so mind wrecking like awaiting his oncoming doom, or should he say, 'fatality' Cos that was it, like the finishing move the question came, 'Are you gonna kill it?' Yup, just like that Mika was draining his HP. His neck was about to be broke, he character was dead. He was so dead.

"Do you want me to?" Yuu asked his voice cracking a bit.

"It's your body. Your choice." Mika said bluntly as if it was the most clear answer in the world. His tone kind put Yuu even more on edge, he had came to tell and ask Mikaela about this to get his opinion. Not to be faced with more questions if he wanted more of those he would have kept this to himself. To be honest he more than likely came to ask Mika for some advice. He didn't know! He had no idea what he was getting into having the baby.

"Mika!" Yuuichirou whined out, "I know that. I know, that's it's growing inside me. But ah..." Fuck 'what exactly am I asking here?' He wondered as he got a strange urge to slap himself. "I just wish you would give me a straight answer!"

"Answer?" Mika mumbled under his breath, "answer to what? I really don't know what you want me to say."

"ANYTHING!" Yuu yelled out feeling the words rip out his lungs, "ANYTHING ABOUT THIS! ABOUT US! STOP GIVING ME FRAGMENTS! TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS!"

"You want to know how I feel?" Mika slowly rubbed Yuu's thighs with his thumb gently, "As long as Yuu-chan is happy. I'm happy." He gave a weak fake smile, which made the black haired teen growl.

"Really, Mikaela? Do you think I wanna hear that bull shit? I'm 2 fucking months pregnant with your child! And THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?"

Mika let out a sigh, he felt so confused. He knew nothing about this, nothing at all about child birth or mode/less on pregnancy... 'hell. Wasn't Yuu a boy? How was he having a kid anyway?' Was it his fault? Did he do something to Yuu?

"I...I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. I, I really don't understand what's going on here."

"WHAT THE HELL MIKAELA!? IT'S SIMPLE, HOW CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? I'M PREGNANT!"

"I know that now. Just, please calm down, Yuu. Stress is not good for the baby."

"Neither, is IT HAVING A DAD WHO CAN'T MAKE DECISIONS FOR HIMSELF!"

"I can make decisions for myself. But the words out my mouth, just don't effect me anymore."

Yuu narrowed his eyes harshly, "what exactly are you planning to say?"

Mika groaned, "I'm sorry. OK?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. Krul she, she never. Well, no one ever got around to telling me." Mika fidgeted a bit as he said lowly, "Told me, how vampires are born."

"What?" Yuu practically jumped out of Mika's arms, catching the last part. "HOW VAMPIRES ARE BORN? ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE BABIES COME FROM?"

"No? Yes?" The blond exclaimed, "I don't know! Vampires can be created like me, or they can be born I guess... Humans are born. But from girls? Your not a girl are you?"

Yuuichirou's jaw dropped, Did Mika really know nothing about this? There was something he knew more about then Mika? More importantly, HOW DID OUT OF ALL THE TIMES THEY HAD SEX, MIKA DIDN'T KNOW HE WASN'T A GIRL?

"I'm 100% a male, Mika. And yes babies come from pregnant girls... You do know how girls get pregnant right?"

Mika nodded, "When two people love each other very much. Or in our case, when a Vampire and human love each other very much."

"Good... Then that's your answer!"

"You're still not a girl."

Yuu growled, "I know that! Don't you think I know that I don't have any eggs!"

"Eggs?" Mika said raising an eyebrow, "Your not a bird."

Yuu face palmed and the chuckled, this is so stupid. 'Who would think, I'd be having the birds and the bees talk with Mika... Wasn't I the former cherry boy? Shouldn't it be the other way around?'

"No, Mika. That's not what I mean by eggs. It's not really important, I guess... I since, I don't have any and there's ahhh...Still something growing." Yuu shifted in his position in Mika's lap, "Maybe, maybe this whole discussion is over nothing. Let's forget it ever happened!"

"I don't wanna forget the fact your pregnant, Yuu-chan."

"I DON'T MEAN FORGET THAT!" Yuu shouted at him, making the poor blond even more confused.

"Yuu please, tell me what you want me to do. I want to help you." Mikaela explained as his red eyes flickering down at him.

Yuuichirou sighed heavily, "I don't know. I just, I don't know. I was expecting you to maybe shed some light or try to talk some sanity into me or something."

"I can't help you in that way then. Cos I want the child just like you do, Princess." Mika smirked showing his blood stained fangs, "To be honest I can't be more excited."

"Well you don't look excited." Yuu poutingly crossed his arms, "All you've done, is bounce me up and down in your lap and stare at me with those cold red eyes of yours."

Mika chuckled and rubbed his boyfriend's head, "If I would have jumped up and down screaming like some sorta fangirl you would've freaked out."

"I'm not able to freak out anymore after seeing you alive and well after so many years." Yuu grumbled at the touch making Mika even more delighted.

"Cheer up, Yuu-chan! Perhaps some good came out of me being a vampire, maybe the real reason I was turned was to get you pregnant." Mikaela laughed into the idea, "You know, if this turns out well, we can set to work reviving our whole lost family from the Hyakuya Orphanage."

"MIKA!" Yuuichirou's face was never as red as it was now after Mika had said those sinful words, he groaned and sunk his head on his lovers shoulder. It almost made him shiver at the truth in those words. No human knew for sure how vampires reproduced. It was quite possible, that when Vampires went into a heat, it didn't matter who they planted their seed in. It might just have been dumb luck it turned out this way, that the universe knew if Mika and him kept going at it like rabbits during mating season, there would be results some day. Hey, maybe he was carrying humanities greatest vampire slayer! Or humanities greatest vampire threat?

"I'm only joking if you want me to be sweetheart." Mika said kissing Yuu's forehead, "But if you really want to know more about all this, we can go ask Krul."

Yuu nodded, they'd definitely have to end up doing that. Not just for his sake, but for the kid's too. Assuming that its a vampire and all, their pregnancy trimesters might be different from humans. It was simply the fact of it being handy information to know.

"He's gonna be so cute Yuu-chan. I know he is gonna be!" Mika grinned, pressing his larger hand over Yuu's as they both rested on the bump, "Cuteness can only rebirth cuteness right?"

"He? How do you know it's a boy, Mika?" Yuu asked puzzled as he faced his boyfriend, his hand tingling from the touch of Mika's warm inviting sweaty hand on his.

"That's easy! We're both boy's Yuu-chan, it can't be a girl!"

Immediately Yuu laughed and rather loudly too, his stomach bounced up and down with each breath, "Mikaela!" He giggled out, "That's not how it works."

The blond tilted his head, loosing his grip on his princess, "It's not? But..."

"Oh don't worry about it Mika, explaining 9th grade biology class would take too long!" Yuuichirou stated standing up and stretching, "Ah! Who knows? it might be a boy."

"A boy...a new baby... What, what does this mean for us?" Mikaela inquired still feeling a bit shaky on the whole topic of a growing family. Even his undying joy didn't come with precautions. When the kid was ready to be born he had to be prepared. Until the day he died, he would serve and protect Yuuichirou, he dedicated his life to ravishing him in the best ways possible. Now that his Yuu was having a baby it was even more important to protect Yuu now, he felt it as his duty to be by his side At all times. Anything could happen, he had to gather all the info there is on this, 'pregnancy' thing. To make sure whatever was happening to his princess went as smooth as possible.

"Well." Yuu casually flicked his wrist in the air, "I'll tell the rest of my family, of course. I bet everyone will be excited. I'll take off from the demon imperial army on maturity leave and you'll be living with me by then. Probably still with Guren. Cos I'm still 16, I'll be 17 when the baby is born tho. Oh! Once I'm 18 we can finally move out into our own apartment!" Yuu started to find himself lost in his fantasy ad he ranted on, "You can get a job with the army, I'm sure they'll love to have you Mika. If we had a vampire on our side We'd be unstoppable! The pay is good too, having both of us work might be a problem tho..."

Mika was sure to hear every little word of his Yuu-chan's imagination. His Lil dream didn't seem halfway bad to Mikaela. The problem was himself, Mika didn't trust himself around humans. He knew just how jealous he could get over Yuu and he knew how touchy Yuu was over his friends. The second Mika slipped up and hurt one of them, he had a bad feeling in his gut Yuuichirou would never trust him the same. Betraying Yuu was something he couldn't bare live with. Which was why when Yuu jaf offered for him to live among humans before he refused, how can someone live among the same thing they made to feast on to survive? Without being tempted to take a bite now and then. Not as if Mika would sip from anyone else blood other than Yuu's. No, Yuu was his drug dealer.

The black haired teen was stopped in his lovely MikaYuu ship plan when his stomach gave a low growl. Shimmering considerate red eyes dashed up at his green sparkling ones and Mika asked, "Are you and the little one hungry Yuu-chan?"

Feeling his face grow hot at those words, Yuu nodded his black locks bouncing over his eyes, and covering some of his Scarlet red face, "Y-yea, I... Ummmm...Forgot to eat breakfast this morning."

Mika laughed at the reaction as he stood up and gracefully lifted Yuu into his arms, carrying his princess bridal style into the kitchen, before setting him own on a hard wooden chair.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart." Mika instructed blowing him a kiss.

Yuu leaned back and shut his eyes tightly, the worn out wooden chair didn't feel very comfortable against his back or bottom, but he didn't complain. Mika had probably went thru a lot of trouble to restore the chair, fussing over the possible splinters he could obtain, making sure the wood wouldn't snap, and such other facts. The thought brought upon a slight brightness on Yuu. Mika cared too much about him, to ever leave, maybe he'd been worrying over nothing for the past few days.

A warm aroma filled the room, as the steam hazily rolled out the bowl as Mika sat it down in front of his angel. "Okay, you can open those lovely green orbs of yours, now."

"Mika! Stop being s-" Yuuichirou paused in mid sentence as he fluttered open his eyes, to gaze upon a rare delicacy his mouth seemed to hang ever so slightly open, as he took in nothing but the wonderful bowl of steaming hot curry in front of him.

The black haired teen picked up a spoon placed beside the bowl and poked at the food suspiciously. Yuu couldn't tell if this was real, or if it was an illusion. He turned from his frozen state of looking at the curry, to facing Mika.

"You didn't." Yuu muttered shocked.

Mika winked at him, "I did."

That's all it took for Yuuichirou to dig in to the tasty mouth watering curry. It was delightful, the way the flavors came together and combined. Yuu gulped down the food, his spoon moving right out his mouth and back in the dish at an outrageously fast speed. He smacked his lips savoring the addiction, before bringing his spoon back up to his mouth once more. His head spun, Mika Mika Mika Mika... It seemed to chant as he ate. 'Mika made me curry! Mika MADE ME CURRY!'

"Mmm!"-Slurp- "Mika, this is good!"-Munch-"This is good!"-Swallow-"THIS IS SO GOOD!"

Stared dreamily watching his lovers every move, Mikaela's eyes were lost in the of his princess's amusement. He leaned forward on the table resting his face in his hands with a light toothy smile shining brightly.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I was afraid I lost my special touch."

"You? Loose your touch?"-crunch-"You need to taste this Mika!"-licks lips- "Could open a 5 star restaurant in Japan with this shit, if you wanted!"

"Only Japan?"

"Nope, I mean... You could make it anywhere."

"Heh, that's good to know. But I doubt any human would want a vampire as a chef."

"I do! W-eee...We do!" Yuuichirou said sloppily shoving more rice in his mouth, as he finally moved his sight from the spicy curry and smiled at Mikaela. "I...I really like it Mika-kun. The, The...The kid, really...likes it too." He squeaked out the last words shyly as Mika kneeled down on the floor next to him.

"Ah, isn't that right? My baby is having a baby." The vampire took a napkin and leaned over to pat around his princess's messy lips, wiping away the liquid on his face, sighing playfully and pouting, "You eat, like a 3 year old Yuu-chan. What am I gonna do, when there is two of you?"

Yuu chuckled letting go of his eating utensil in the now empty bowl, and he pressed a hand on his tummy, "Do you hear how, whiny your daddy is? Your not even born yet and he's worrying!"

Mika frowned, pulling back to observe if Yuu had anymore food on his face, "Don't tell the baby that. I'm not whining! I'm just looking out for the both of your well being."

"Note the clingy possessive tone."

"YUU-CHAN!"

"I'm joking, well not really." Yuu reached out and grabbed Mika's free hand, he laughed as the fanged teenager blushed at his soft touch, "don't be shy, Mika it's your child to ya know." Yuu told him cheerfully placed the larger hand on top of the baby bump.

"How can I forget?" The blond rolled his eyes, "You just trash talked my fathering skills moma."

Yuu raised an eye brow, "Did you just say moma?"

Mika poked Yuu's stomach smiling widely teasing the younger teen, "You're the one carrying the baby, right? When he's born, he's gonna call you, mommy!"

Yuu knew his cheeks were cherry red, he wanted to punch Mika right in his big fat lips for saying such madness. He was a boy! Not some woman! There was no why in hell he was letting himself get called 'mom'!

"Shut your mouth!" Yuuichirou thundered as he slapped Mika's hand away, "You know what? Fuck what I said! You're not allowed to touch the baby till it's born!"

"Why so cruel, Mommy?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Mikaela smirked as he pulled away, standing up to throw the used napkins away in the trash. Yuu kept a careful eye on him, after telling him solemnly, "Seriously tho, Mika if you call me that again. Which I know you will, I am gonna murder you. Baby daddy or not."

"No, you won't. You love me!" Mikaela shouted as he left the dinning room.

Yuuichirou stood up, stretching before following behind him, "I love your cooking more. For a dude who can't eat human food, you sure can throw down a good meal."

"I would have made more..." Mika shrugged as he walked back up to Yuu who was sitting on the sofa, the blond was carrying the nicely wrapped present Yuu had noticed under the Christmas tree the first time he looked around once they got here.

"If I would have known, you were eating for two. I'll remember to make double next time." Mika told Yuu as he handed the teen the wrapping covered box.

The green eyed male looked at the present nervously. He had completely forgotten to get Mika a gift. Wouldn't it be rude to take it and not give Mika anything back?

"For you." Mika said attempting to hand Yuu the box.

Yuu pushed it away, "I...I CAN'T take this, y-...you already gave me so much. I don't need anymore."

Mikaela tilted his head, "I didn't give you anything."

"THE CURRY!"

"I made that, to remember the first day I met you here. I knew curry was your favorite food." Then the blond seemed to worry, "Why? Is it not any more? Did you want something else? I just didn't want you, to hurt your beautiful delicate peach skin while cooking! Or let you accidentally burn this place down. I can bring something different!"

"No! No!" Yuu said dissolving the vampires expression as he stated, "I just feel bad. Okay?"

"Why? Is it me? Did my cooking make you sick? Oh God! Is the baby alright? Do you need a doctor? I'll call the police!"

"CAN I FINISH MY STATEMENT?!"

"..."

"It's not the food. I feel sick, cos you always do so much for me. I feel like I owe you, I owe you a lot, Mika."

"Silly, Yuu-chan! I do that stuff, cos I have a lot of time to make up for!"

"Time?"

"4 years. I gotta make up for 4 years!"

"What? no, Mika... I thought I told you, Forget about that! We're together now and starting fresh."

"I can't help, Yuu-chan is so cute. I just wanna spoil him rotten, treating him better than a princess, like a queen." Mika began to plant tiny peppered kisses all over Yuu's face as he purred,lightly sucking on his ear, "Because my Yuu-chan only deserves the best."

"MIKA!" Yuu whimpered closing his eyes as Mika licked his cold rough tongue behind his ears, "but you never let me do anything for you!"

"Just you being here." The vampire took a deep breath in Yuu's matted hair as he started to comb it, "You living, breathing, seeing you grow up and live a long and heathy life. Yuu-chan each time I'm around you, I'm so happy words can't even describe." He kissed the black silky hair as he squeezed Yuu's hand, "My pleasure getting to see my gorgeous Yuu-chan."

Yuu felt tears sting his eyes. Who knew there could be guardian angels on earth? Who knew he would be lucky enough to have his own?

"I love you." Yuu blabbered out, "I love you so much, that's why... I want to do things for you, I want to make you, feel good. I don't want you to do everything... I want feel like, I'm contributing! So I will get you a gift! One for Christmas, one for the significants of today!" Yuu squeezed Mika's hand back and told him firmly, "You're my family Mika, don't forget about the past, but I hate having it burden you."

The blond didn't respond but he did retract away from petting his younger brother and he gave him, his full undivided attention.

"I know your not big with all my human friends and stuff. But you'll always be number 1, okay? So YOU'RE BIGGEST GRANDEST PRESENT!"

"Aoi, my sweet Yuu-chan. You don't need to get me anything. You already gave me the greatest gift of all. Our family is growing." Mikaela smiled, kissing Yuuichirou's belly button, "This Lil miracle is the grandest thing I could ask for, or ever dream of! We're gonna be such, amazing parents, Yuu! Our son is gonna be the strongest solider of them all!"

Yuuichirou nodded, that they would be. There was no doubt of it, with Mika kind heated personality yet strong backbone defensive side. Not to mention him, himself and his funny, happy go luck self (Yuu would never admit to having a quick snappy temper). They were perfect parent material.

With both boys intertwined fingers as they clutched tightly onto one another, their faces passionate and determined. Their was no need for words in times like these, only thoughts on their undying love for each other. Oh and counting the baby, they... The baby was still in this love MikaYuu love story, even if he(she) wasn't born yet. (Yuuichirou is trying to keep an open mind on the kids gender, but Mikaela seemed really bent on having a boy at this point.)

Setting the gift wrapped box to the dusty floor, Mika put his left hand and locked it up with Yuu's. The red eyed vampire laid down on the sofa resting his head in his boyfriends lap. The fire had started to die down and ashes became more evident in the chimney. The flames had scattered and flickered barely giving off any heat. But not like they needed any, them being so close to the other gave them enough warmth, they ever needed.

Mika smiled as he pressed his ear against his boyfriend's tummy. There was a rapid sound, 'Tha-Thumb, Tha-Thumb, Tha-thumb'

"I can hear the baby's heartbeat. It's thumping really fast. Is it nervous, Yuu-chan?"

"HEARTBEAT?!"

"Yeah, Yuu all living things have a heart.

"I don't think, so. I remember reading somewhere, how it's normal for the baby to have a quick heartbeat. Something to do with a high metabolism and growing or some shit... I was skimming pages, DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"Ah, it's comforting." Mika snuggled the bump with his nose, "It's so cute."

"You think everything is cute Mika."

"No only things that come from, Yuu-chan is cute."

Yuu rubbed Mika's head, "Whatever."

"I wish you could hear his heart beat."

"I wish you wouldn't have spoiled the surprise of me learning their was a heartbeat already!"

"How was I supposed to know you didn't know."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I CAN MIKA? AM I SUPPOSED TO GO WALK ON IN THE DOCTORS OFFICE, LIKE 'hey, I'm a guy that likes sucking dick. But my boyfriend fucked me right up my ass, now I'm fucking pregnant some type of way. Can you please let me see my child?' NO I CAN'T DO THAT, COS THAT'S WHAT SHIT HEADS DO!"

Mika winced at the attitude in Yuu's voice, "But Yuu-chan, I can't see the child either. You're not translucent."

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE, TRANSLUCENT IN A FEW SECONDS!" Yuu throws head back on the sofa looking up at the rotting ceiling, and groans tiredly, "I want tuna with chocolate."

"Still hungry?"

Yuu rubbed his head, taking in deep breath and he mumbled out, "Not...Not really. I just, been craving tuna with chocolate this whole week. I've been eating it a lot too."

"YOU ATE TUNA WITH CHOCOLATE SAUCE ON TOP OF IT!" Mika looked up horrified at his boyfriend's confession, "You're sick? Is that some new human trend or something?"

"I like it, recently chocolate has been going good with everything. Ramen noodles with chocolate, Flaming hot Cheetos with chocolate, fried chicken with chocolate... Oh! THE BEST IS MCDONALD'S CHICKEN NUGGETS WITH CHOCOLATE!"

"I should've put chocolate in the curry, huh?"

"Yeah! You should've, and fused it with peach cobbler!"

For a few seconds, Mika thought he might be the pregnant one, with Such a heavy huge wave of nausea washed over him. "YUU-CHAN! NO, EW, NASTY!" He spat out standing up, to pace in the room, "DON'T EAT THAT WITH MY CHILD INSIDE YOU! YOU'LL MAKE HIM WEIRD!"

"I WILL NOT! IT'S YOUR DAMN KIDS FAULT, HE HAS YOUR FUCKING WHACKED OUTTA SHAPE TASTE BUDS! I WASN'T EVEN CRAVING IT UNTIL I GOT PREGNANT!"

"How the hell? CAN HE HAVE MY TASTE BUDS! I can't eat human food remember, DARLING?" Mika flashed his fangs at Yuu, providing him a friendly reminder of who is at fault here.

Unfortunately for Mika, Yuu heard none of it. "I see NOTHING! MAYBE UR GENES Screwed up, and if you were human, CHOCOLATE WOULD BE YOUR FAVORITE THING TO PUT ON EVERYTHING!"

Mika blinked processing this thought over in his head, Yuu words? Making sense? It was quite possible that happened, Mika didn't know about Genes or anything. But his taste buds were definitely shot out, and did that make the babies too?

"My stomach... UURRRG! MIKA! TUNA. CHOCOLATE. NOW."

"Yuu-chan. I don't have any Tuna." Mika went over to a stoking dangling over the fireplace and pulled out a tiny box of assorted chocolaty goodies. "But will this do?"

Yuu licked his lips, he felt his heart leap chest and jump for joy at the site. Mika always took such great care of me, he's always so prepared. Even when he doesn't look like it.

"Do you feel the kid's excitement, Mika... It wants chocolate, I want chocolate."

"I'm sorry, MOM! I won't use my super natural powers to reveal anything about the baby." Mika teased opening the box letting the heavenly smell fill the air.

"I FUCKING TOL-MMMMNN!" Yuu words were cut short as the vampire closed the gap between their lips, sweetly by pressing a chocolate truffle in his mouth chews it up a bit and presses his lips against Yuu's tenderly.

Yuu let out a shocked, "Mmm?"As his green eyes get wide in a frenzy as he slowly kissed back, tasting the mouth watering goodness on his lips.

Mika opened his mouth up slightly allowing Yuu's tongue to slip inside to get the full experience the flavor of milky melted gooey candy. He whispered into the blissful kiss against his lovers lips purring, "Ah! Looks like you'll eat like this."

Mikaela pulls away to pop another chocolate in his mouth, as Yuu whimpers, licking the entrance to the vampires mouth as he chewed it up like a mother bird preparing to feed her young. (Which WAS what Mika was doing in a way.)

"So cute, Yuu-chan.." Was all Mika managed to get out as Yuu hungrily devoured his mouth as soon as it opened to speak. The black haired boy, moved his mouth crashing and pulling the chewed up chocolate into his own mouth, setting his taste buds a blaze.

'Chocolate from, Mika! Chocolate... With Mika? Mika chewing my food and feeding me mouth to mouth?' Yuu thought panting as brown spit rolled down his chin as Mika laughed breaking away to place more truffles in his chomping machine.

It seemed to be taking so long, for the vampire to chew so measly chocolate, Yuu was craving it now! Impatiently the younger teen nips on Mika's lips as he got granted once more to lick around the warm caveren. Yuu waisted no time, pressing his flavor tainted tongue all up in Mika cheeks, tasting his teeth, harassing his tongue, needy to feel the fireworks of molten chocolate in his own taste buds.

"M-ahh, so good Mika-kun." The chocolate drunk teen wraps legs around his boyfriend's waist, and put his arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together even closer and lips crashing recklessly.

They only pulled apart every few minutes for Mika to inserts more treats in his mouth open slightly so Yuu can eat him out. Yuu sucked on his tongue harshly, even taking it his own mouth.

To Yuu, Mika was a walking live chocolate fountain, that he was determined to obtain every last drop from. The best part was, with all of that chocolate each time their was a new surprise lurking inside. Either it be caramel, cream cheese, cheery, or blue berry filling in the chocolate, Yuu loved it.

"Glad u li-ike it. Prin...ncess." Mikaela muttered as they broke away another time, both very out of breath and tired, Yuu looked so perfect. It was the only thought on Mika's mind. The way Yuu lips parted ever so slightly, the chocolate plastered on his mouth, drool pouring out as Yuu humped up against him eagerly, longing for more friction.

"More kiss?" Yuu said breathlessly and cute tone as ever, he looked deep in Mika's red eyes hopefully begging for more.

The vampire nodded at his darling human, "Yes, love. Lots of Lil kisses for my Yuu-chan." He planted meaningful pecks all over Yuuichirou's face, listening as his lover cooed softly rubbing up on him.

Mika felt like he was drowning in a smell of pure, Yuu. It was everything about this moment that was so perfect and heart warming, he just couldn't resist, smothering him in love. The way his tall strong well-built frame held Yuu in his arms, how close Yuu was to him. He could feel both heart beats,(the one in his chest and the baby in his stomach) it sent him a joyful feeling.

Yuu was here, Yuu was with him, Yuu was leaning on him, BEGGING FOR HIM. Oh, how Mika loved it.

Then the whole entire thing came crashing down, with one very loud heart stopping,

"BANG!"

The sound shook the foundation of the building, making Yuu let out a yelp as he dug his sharp nails in Mika's back bracing himself during the short earth quake.

"Last one." He hushed up Yuu in the nick of time preventing complaint, with a deep kiss, this time delivering the truffle to Yuuichirou shoving into the other's mouth.

The bright now alert and snapped back into reality younger male, was wide eyed, he pushed himself away from Mika forcefully, standing up upon hearing another loud ear bleeding,

"BANG!"

"MIKA! MIKA, MY FRIENDS MIKA!" Yuu blurted out terrified, "The bomb going off... I- I need to! WAIT WAS THAT THE BOMB?!"

Mika stood up to comfort Yuu stroking the teen's shaking back calmly, "Shh... It's alright. No, don't worry about them."

"MY FAMILY MIKA!" Yuu shouted tears stinging his eyes, "I NEED TO SAVE THEM!"

"No, you, You're gonna sit down."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Think of the baby, Yuu-chan. Fighting will not be good for you or him."

"STOP SAYING HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW IF IT'S A BOY!"

Mika sighed, "please, calm down. I won't call our boy a him even if he is a him."

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" Yuu glared darts at up at him.

"I am too. Just sit. Take off my clothes, relax." Mika said squeezing Yuu's plump hips, "I'll take care of this."

"YOI CAN'T MAKE ME S-" Yuu paused in mid word as he felt his jaw drop awestruck, "Did you say, you'll take care of this?"

"Give me my clothes. I'm not repeating myself." Mika snapped hastily embarrassed to be giving up such pride to help some humans.

Yuu complied without argument, stripping down, only to watch Mika put on his clothes afterwards.

"Keep the jacket." Mika said wrapping his white cape on Yuu, his voice still stern and demanding, "You stay here. Stay calm, I'll light the fire. Your job is to NOT MOVE, from this location."

"Hey! If I don't come, how can I be sure you're gonna help my friends?" Yuu pouted snuggling up more in the long cape, looking up at Mika with big'ol adorable eyes, "I want to help."

Mika bit his lip, damn! Why was Yuu so hard to control? Can't he just accept things?

"I don't want to see, you and the baby get hurt. So you just stay here, and focus on growing a nice heathy child inside there."

"No way! If your gonna warn them, you need me! You won't know how to get there!"

"The baby, tho."

"Mika..." Yuu smiled at him, rubbing his cheek, "We'll be fine as long as you're with us. I know you won't let anyone hurt us, you love us both too much."

Mika knew Yuu was trying to pull some emotions from his cold red eyes, but he wasn't budging. Taking care of the two was now his main priority, no matter how he had to do he would get it done.

"Plus!" Yuu added quickly as if reading his mind, "If you keep me here, you know I'll just run away. I'll leave to try and warn them. We might freeze to death out there."

Mika growled at that, "Darn, you don't leave me much of a choice do you?"

There was another loud crackling of a bomb and that was all it took, for Mika to make sure Yuu was tightly swaddled in his white cloak, before lifting him up bridal style in his arms.

Yuuichirou grinned with a job well done written on his face, he wrapped his arms around Mika's neck; burring his face in his boyfriends chest, as they stepped out into the bone chilling cold. The wind howled as in the distance their was an intense yelling and screaming.

The older teen quickly took off in that direction traveling at super vampire speed, soaring over buildings and cars with each leap.

* * *

"Mika, let's go by my place first. I-I want some warm clothes to put on."

"Okay. We should be there soon." Mikaela said the hot breath turned to steam in the cold chilly air, both their body heat warming each other as they dashed down the busted broken street.

Until they reached the city once more, which only took a matter of seconds. Yuu began to spat directions every which way telling his knight where to go, "Left, right, turn at this corner." Where the commands ad they sped through, the sound of sirens warning of the vampire danger lurking in their ears. The snow didn't seem to slow Mika down, either did the rushing distraction of the military alerted response.

"I hope Guren hasn't left, Yet." Yuu mumbled into Mika's chest.

"If he did, it doesn't matter. I know where the other explosives are located. I could go and disarm them." Mika told him throwing in a few words just to piss Yuu off, "Which is WHY I DON'T KNOW WHY WE NEED THOSE HUMANS."

"Suppose something goes wrong Mika... They can help us."

"Me, they can help me. You're not fighting."

"I..I understand!" Yuu blurted put with urgency, "me fighting would only make the battle slower. I.. I just need to warn them, that's enough to make me feel like I did my part... and then you can take it from there for me."

Mika swallowed nervously. Krul wouldn't like the fact he was slaying bloodsuckers, but since when has he cared what SHE THOUGHT? this was for Yuu-chan, for the sake of their child.

"Here! Stop Mika!"

The vampire came to a vault in the middle of the snowy street, he stilled toward the house, Yuu was pointing at and rang the door bell.

It took a bout a minute for Guren to open the door shouting, "YUU WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? WHY ARE YOU WITH HIM!? DID HE HELP WITH THOSE BOMBS?"

Yuu spoke up defensively feeling like someone just stabbed him in the heart, he hissed bitterly, "HUSH YOUR TRAP! MIKA WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING, NOW GET THE HELL OUT THE WAY, I'M FREEZING!"

Guren grinded his teeth together and stormed out the way fully opening the door allowing them both into the warm toasty home.

"Don't get used to it brat! What the fuck happened to your clothes? Get changed in hour uniform we're under attack!" Guren huffed barking orders as he yelled to Mika as he sat Yuu back up on his feet, "I don't KNOW! WHY YOUR HERE BLOODSUCKER, But if you interfere in the wrong way."

Mika rolled his eyes and flashed his fangs at Guren, "I'm not taking orders from you, I'm taking orders from Yuu-chan."

Yuu didn't listen to the argument between the two as he ran in his room, scrambling to get dressed. He was freaking freezing to death, so this time he layered up. Wearing 2 shirts and some leggings under his Demon Imperial Army uniform. Making sure that Lil one was nice, comfortable and kept at a decent temperature was important. He thought as he buttoned up his shirt, ever so thankful the shirt was a loose fit so no one would suspect his baby bump.

"WELL I AM HIS SUPERIOR!" A gruff stressed out voice called out, only to be shot down with a harsh logic.

"Are you, Yuu-chan?"

"BOI! I AM THE REASON YOUR PRINCESS IS STILL ALIVE!"

"More like barely ALIVE!"

Yuu rolled his eyes as he grabbed his boot about to dash out the room, he put a hand on his belly rubbing it as he mumbled, "What are we gonna do about your dad and grandpa? They'll keep arguing like a flock of geese."

"YUU GET YO ASS DOWN HERE! BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR BROTHER."

"I could say that, about you too old man."

"Calm down!" Yuu declared as he entered back into the main room with a steady run.

"Don't run, Yuu-chan!"Came out Mika's voice filled with concern, "You could knock him out of place!"

"Trust me, Mika. After all I've been through, I'm convinced our kid his titanium." Yuu giggled out as he took Mika's hand.

"Kid?" Guren said his face wrinkling up at the word, "What kid?"

There are as a silence that came of the group at this point. Yuu had been planning on telling Guren about the child... Maybe not now but telling him. Yuu turned his head to Mika for support, but Mika was smirking... SMIRKING! THAT SLY BASTARD WAS OVER HERE CHEESING!

"THAT'S RIGHT." Mika taunted, "OUR KID. As in mine and Yuu-chan."

Yuu looked at Guren's blank expression and he shifted a bit as he said in a low voice, "Merry Christmas, Guren. You're officially a Grandpa."

The so called, 'dad' of Yuu narrowed his eyes at them both menacingly, "What are you trying to say?"

"I-I.. I can't help in... This battle, Guren." Yuu said dryly swallowing, as Mika wrapped his arms around the pregnant male's stomach. The vampire death glared at the older human, giving him the message, 'I told him to say that, if you fucking make him even touch a sword or get near a fight, I WILL CRUSH UR WINDPIPE'

Guren grumbled at them as he threw his hands up in the air outraged, "SO WHAT YOUR BOTH TELLING ME IS! YOU!" Points at Mikaela, "GOT OUR MAIN WEAPON AGAINST THE BLOODSUCKER, KNOCKED UP AND OUT OF COMMISSION! And you..." Moves fingers to point at Yuuichirou, "YOU ARE HOUSE BOUND, COS YOUR DAMN OLDER BROTHER CAN'T KEEP HIS HANDS OFF OF YOU, AND DOESN'T USE CONDOMS!"

Yuu bite his lip, blinking back tears and nodded slowly agreeing. Guren knew how to summarize their situation pretty well. Yet the more he considered it, he probably should have left Mika outside. Showing your strong muscular boyfriend who has a violent temper when it comes to protecting you, to meet your raging pissed off 'dad' and military commanding officer in the middle of an attack, then revealing that your pregnant. This, hell! THIS WAS NOT EVEN A PLAN OF ACTION AT ALL! It was a damn boat load of misguided irrational decisions.

"Fine...You know, what...This is just fantastic!" Guren ranted on sarcastically as he rubbed his temples, taking a deep breath as he said, "Alright, here's the plan." He looked at Mika harshly, "I'm assuming your here to help your pregnant boyfriend, so pay attention!"

Mika didn't reply but did tighten up his grip around Yuu possessively, his red eyed never leaving Guren's sight.

"Yuu your gonna take your brother to gather Shinoa squad. Once with them, your jobs are to destroy any vampire or weapon you see. I'm gonna go regroup with the others there was an emergency meeting called." Guren narrowed his beady eyes darking a stare down between the vampire, "You spare as many human lives as possible."

Yuu wanted to yell something exciting, like, 'yeah! Great! Let's do this!' But the fact that both members of his family looked like they were gonna fucking pounce on one another and choke them to death. That was enough to give the pregnant teen chills, jump back and wanna hide. However he did nothing of the sort, he just stood there. He heard Mika growling lowly and making sure his fangs were VERY visible while Guren hurried out the door, muttering some words he couldn't make out.

"Sorry." Yuu winced out as he watched the door slam with furry.

"You don't have to apologize to that selfish bastard." Mikaela snorted out, "If he doesn't love our child. That's OK, our kid DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW HIS GRANDPA."

"But, Guren is part of our family." Yuuichirou whispered kissing Mika's neck, "I want him to love and approve of the Lil one."

The sound Mika let out next was more of a snarly cruel snicker, but he didn't say anything directed to Yuu. Mika knew better than to piss Yuu off again. So he kept the next comment he was gonna say to himself. Keeping his thoughts on Yuu's 'dad' to himself, would be best in a desperate situation like this. Having his princess mad at him could end in a bad result.

Yuu patted his stomach lovingly and mummers, "It's alright. Grandpa Guren doesn't hate you. You're too precious to hate. Everything is gonna be OK. The rest of the family will be excited on your arrival, I promise."

Mika sighed and released his hugging grip on Yuu, "Let's get going. Where do we need to head first?"

Yuu looked at Mika and blinked hard trying to fight back emotions and hide his truly hurt feelings, "umm, we...we should go by the community center. Yoichi and Kimizuki are their, i-I know that."

Mika nodded and careless his boyfriend's soft peach cheek with his thumb in a massaging motion. He wondered why Yuu seemed to get all sensitive all of a sudden. It seemed like one little thing would make or break the younger teen.

"You're so cute, Yuu-chan. Don't worry about what other people say or think. If anything, I'm the ugly vampire here. I make everyone hate the fact we're together."

Yuu sniffles as Mika picked him up bridal style once more, kissing his hair repeatedly. Yuu didn't want to cry again, he didn't want to be weak. He had already cried enough for today. But it was almost like walking between a thin line or hope and despair, when ever he tried to get back up, he'd just be crushed.

"Y-You're no-t ugly, M-M...Mika!" Yuu hiccupped out suppressing his somber emotions, "You're my h-han..Handsome, prince."

Mika claimed those lips probably for the 50th time today, he didn't think he'd ever kissed Yuu on the lips this much in one day before. It was incredible.

"Naaaww, I'm not worthy of having such an attractive waifu." Mika said smiling as he headed out the house and back into the frozen hell outside, with his princess in his arms, clinging to him tightly.

* * *

The snow crunched loudly beneath Mikaela's boots and the older males, stringy blond hair blew at the tremendous speed he was dashing at. Yuu tugged at his shirt and pointed to the left, indicating a turn at the next corner. The elements might have been against them, but that didn't slow Mika down one bit. To be real, having super natural powers was something He was very thankful for. It proved MORE THAN helpful when protecting Yuu-chan. He gasped his boyfriend as he slid through the turn the bottom boots cutting into the ice. You could hear a slight squeaking sound like the ones when you run nails on a chalkboard due to grip of the boots Mika had on his feet was incredible as he easily glided over all the black hunks and patches of ice.

The building was full and crowed with people when the teenage couple arrived. They made quite the entrance, really. Mika who had his hand full carrying Yuu in arms all warm and cozy. He didn't want to disturb Yuuirchirou's resting position nor did he want to end the serenity of having his family so close to him. Therefore the blond did the most obvious most wises decision he could think of at the moment, with the snow falling rapidly around them. Mika drop kicked the door down.

Which was followed by a loud, "WHAT THE FUCK MIKA, WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

The vampire walked in calmly disregarding, Yuu who started to squirm in his grasp, eventually wiggling away as the words hit the air...

"Yuu-san!" A bubbly purple haired girl with dull brown eyes immediately lit up with delight seeing her friend arrive.

"Yuu-kun! Yuu-kun are you alright! I'm so glad your alright! I was so worried. In fact everyone was!" Yoichi cheered as he ran past the huddling crowd of people taking shelter, and pulled Yuu into a excited hug.

Mika had to force his eye not to twitch with anger at the sight, he literally bit his tongue, even harder when Kimizuki walked up to them.

"Aoi, the shit head finally decided to show up. How the weather down there?" The pink haired male sneered towering over the hug between Yoichi and Yuu.

"WHAT THE HELL, YUU?" Mitsuba shouted as her breast bounced running up to the rest of her friends, "Where have you been, Yoichi said u were acting weird. I mean.. Like always but...WE HAVE A MISSION! Did you not hear the bomb and run to our designated meeting points?"

Yuu rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah I did hear them, I'm here now right? I went to go see stupid Guren."

"But. Yuu." Shinoa tapped his shoulder, her brown orbs staring up in his green seriously, "We all been really concerned for you lately. When Yoichi told us what happened before we all thought you finally snapped. We were gonna go out and search for you."

"Oh so even telephone pole then?" Yuu smirked slyly at his glasses wearing friend.

"LET'S NOT GET OUR GOAL TWISTED HERE, YOUR THE INSANE ONE!" Kimizuki spat back.

"I am not insane!" Yuu hissed pulling Yoichi closer to him in their hug, putting his hand in the soft brown hair and pushing the shorter boy's face on his hard chest, "Cos obviously your boyfriend loves me being a pillow than you."

"YOU TAKE That back!"

"Make me you, over shrunken giraffe!"

"Do I look yellow!?"

"Side effect of shrinking, makes your hair pink."

"You would KNOW, SHORTY!"

"hey! I thought that was Shinoa's nickname!"

Shinoa slugged Yuu right in shoulder, snapping at him, "I am not short your just too tall! Get size reduction surgery you fucker!"

That's what made Mika glare at the purple haired menace, his red eyes shooting her daggers. 'How DARE she hit Yuu-chan! I aughta slug some sense into her! I'll make her bleed, to death!'

Mikaela stormed right up to her, and Mitsuba let out a whimper of warning to Shinoa.

Yet still joking Shinoa looked up at Mika tilting her head to the side, "what's wrong did something anger the great Mika-kun we all hear Yuu blabber his mouth on and on about."

Mika didn't have time to be blown away and flattered of how much Yuu tells his friends about him. He guessed it was probably a lie or at the least an over exaggeration, the blazing red eyed bloodsucker knew better than to accept any information given yo him from this crazy ass naturally purple haired freak.

"Be nice don't be so smart mouth... Shinoa." Yoichi deducted as he let go of Yuu and smiled softly up to Mika holding out his hand, "Nice to meet you again, Mika. Remember I'm Yoichi, the pink haired one is ki-"

"Kimizuki, I know. I remember all of Yuu's so called 'Harlem'." Mika sliced down Yoichi's introduction before it could even get a good start.

Yoichi nodded sweetly and added in a quick, "Glad you came with Yuu-kun! We need all the help, we can get."

Mitsuba didn't seem all amused tho her face was frozen solid looking the fanged teen up and down, "Don't say that, Yoichi. We don't know why, HE IS HERE. For all we know, he cou-"

"Mika would never be a spy and betray us. Not as long as he's with me. And he is. Mika is with me, he's my big strong sweetheart that wouldn't hurt a fly unless I said so and I'd put my life on it." Yuu interjected coldly throwing shade at Mitsuba with each word.

The girl folded her arms and gave Yuu a pouty face but said no more on the matter, knowing how such an over obsessive bastard both boys could be over each other.

Shinoa cleared her throat and said breaking the heavy air between the reunited squad, "Pleasure to have you team up on our side once more, in that case Mika. Having a 5th member shall prove itself useful."

"Is that all what you humans are about? Using people." Mika narrowed his eyes right at Shinoa's soul as if threatening to rip it out tearing it to shreds. That is, if she even had a soul, humans could be so soulless and cruel.

She clicked her tongue, "Nope, we are really all about family."

Yuu was tempted to grab Mika's hand squeeze it, upon hearing the vampire growl throatily and flashing his fangs. Yuu knew how much Mika hated when they claimed to be family. He always would state, "family doesn't use each other." Yuu figured it was true, but to protect the ones you love, you should be willing to do anything.

"Shinoa.." Yuu murmured attempting to change the conversation, "Please, try to get along with, Mika. You're all gonna have to learn to work together with each other without me today."

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK, YUUIRICHOU!?" Kimizuki barked out bashing his words out, "ARE YOU SAYING YOUR NOT GONNA HELP!? I KNOW YOU CHICKENED OUT ON A MISSIONS BEFORE, BUT NOW!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOSH DAMN MIND?"

Yuu winced he felt like someone had just shot a bullet in his head, he looked down at the ground as he felt his friend's eyes burning through his flesh, as if trying to trick him into telling his story.

"Care to elaborate, chicken?" Mitsuba said tapping her foot, "Cos now is not the time to screw us off, Yuu. This is why you joined right? To fight the vampires. Get revenge. Or is it now that Mika is alive and well none of that matters?"

Mika could feel his anger boiling over, he the other was about to explode like a volcano if he didn't get out of here soon. How dare they call Yuu family, these pitiful excuse for life forms aren't even his friends! Can't they see Yuu is sad? Can't they see he doesn't wanna talk right now?

Now Mikaela was never one for public display of affection in front of the world. Of course sometimes he got all yandere and over protective, picking Yuu up every now and then and occasionally threatening those who got too close with him. But over all Mika and Yuu had kept their vow of a relationship in private away from the world. True, soon Yuu's friends would learn one day, especially since Yuu was pregnant now and soon he would get bigger and start showing. But right now after what happened with Yuu's bitch ass guardian. His Lil pregnant Yuu-chan didn't need anymore grief.

"Yuu-chan is not a chicken! Shut up you lowly slut! You all don't know a thing ABOUT YUU! WHEN HE PUTS HIS MIND TO SOMETHING HE FOLLOWS IT OUT ALL THE WAY THROUGH!" Mika wrapped an arm around his Yuuirichou's and the raven haired boy rested on the blond's shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe.. We're all just over reacting. Yuu are you still not feeling well?" Yoichi asked shyly.

I was never SICK! Yuu wanted to scream at him, but instead he let his lips remain buttoned tight and he muttered, "No... I.. You should just get used to working with Mika now is all... I won't be able to fight for a while, so Mika is gonna take my place."

"Your replacement?" Kimizuki raised an eyebrow at the blond, "Well at least we get an upgrade."

Shinoa slapped his arm, "Don't be rude!" Her look at Yuu was one of fear tho her mouth opened ever so slightly as she questioned, "Are you trying to submit your letter of resignation? Cos if you are, Not while WE'RE UNDER ATTACK IS NOT THE TIME! Nor is this the time to joke around."

"I'm not joking, Shinoa." Yuu said sternly to her, "I can't help you all out, all I would do is get in the way. Right now in my condition or state, whatever you call this! I am nothing but dead weight."

"You look perfectly healthy to me! Your just being a lazy fat ass is all!" Kimizuki raised his voice sharply, "and you're 100% true! We don't need anyone slowing us down. I thought you were a soldier Yuu. I thought you had guts and...You were a pretty cool brave heroic guy."

Yuu looked wide eyed at Kimizuki in shock. 'What did that telephone pole just say? He thought I was brave cool... Heroic? ME?!'

"CLEARLY THE DEVIL IS A LAIR, COS YOUR NONE OF THAT. NOTHING BUT A LOSER WHO BAILS OUT WHEN TIME GETS ROUGH!" Kimizuki's brown eyes flashing dangerously as he stomped off, "We don't need you! Stay here and his if you want! I'm going to kick vampire booty!"

Mitsuba frowned in disappointment and disapproval as she clicked her heels walking away, the sound of wedges hitting the hard wood as she twin pony tails swayed with the move of her hips as she made her exit.

Yoichi panicked running after the two shouting, "Hey guys! Where you going? We're a squad! Squad fights, eats, and sleeps together!"

Yuu watched this all play out helplessly, he wished life was video game where you could press the pause button. Is he would be slamming his thumb on it now. His body felt numb with sadness, his eyes where gonna bust out in a dam wave of tears. Out of all the possible out comes of this situation, he never imagined his Harlem leaving him. He never saw them getting so pissy with him either.

Yuu felt Mika let go of his arm, the vampire mumbled, "I'm sorry. I'll fix this Yuu-chan. I'll be back. I'll make them pay... Make all those unholy bitches bow down and get some god in 'em." The red eyed teen walked slowly away in the direction which the other members went.

Yuuirichou glumly stood there, 'had everyone abandoned me now?' look on his face.

Shinoa sighed deeply her face looking rather tired of all these games mixing in with this nonsense. She feared her purple hair might turn gray at any second.

"Yuu-san," The teenage girl said weakly.

"Please, Shinoa." Yuu struggled to say his voice sounded raw and near the verge of a plea, as he shifted on his feet not wanting to make eye contact, knowing she would see into his glossy glass like eyes, "If you're gonna yell at me, please don't. I... I'm sorry. I just, hope one day the world will be able to forgive Mika and I for our selfishness."

Shinoa looked at him a and brushed a strand of black hair from his face, "Look, Yuu. I don't know what's up with you suddenly. I just want us, to go back to normal. You... Know all of us. Mitsuba, Yoichi, Kimizuki. We used to be so close, Yuu-san. We feel like, Mika is a nice guy, but..."

"Mika is not leaving, Not this time. He's mine. Trust me, I'll be responsible for whatever Mika does out on the battle field."

"It's not that we don't trust him, he's our family through you after all. In fact I was gonna say, Mika would need to be fitted for his own D.I.M. uniform."

A small smile formed on Yuu's face as Shinoa hugged him.

"You're the best, Shinoa."

"Ahh...Why of course I am Yuu-san. Which is why you are on suspension until MikaYuu Jr. Is born."

Yuuirichou pushed her away his eyes big as saucers, "How the FREAK DID YOU KNOW?"

Shinoa smirked her signature sneaky look, reaching out her pocket pulling out a pink pregnancy test, "You dropped this at practice one day."

Yuu wanted to die then and there soon as that pregnancy test slipped out into the open.

"I mean, I always knew you and Mika were dick suckers. It's only normal for you two to wonder about how the other looks after being separated for long. But being the yaoi fan girl that I am, I knew a cherry boy like you could NEVER TOP. However for Mika to knock you up would only make sense; with his over protective behavior he must have wanted everyone to know who you belong to."

Yuu blushed madly, "it's n-noo...Not like that! Mika and I... Had this baby. Or umm.. Are having? Currently creating? Aww, shit! How do I word this?"

Shinoa teased him touching Yuu's abdomen, "How about, I am still cooking the baby in my oven."

"Do you have a death wish, Shinoa?"

"Nope! Just wanna live to be an aunt. Aunty Shinoas has a nice ring to it! I want to raise him up in my image!"

"Oh HELL NO! And not you too! Do you think it's a boy?"

"Why, Yuu-san. It really doesn't matter to me, but I always wanted a drag queen nephew."

"Oh god... NO! The last thing world needs is another Shinoa!"

"Am I too beautiful, for the world?"

"If we have a son... I will keep him far away from you."

"That's not nice, what if it's a girl?"

"Same rules apply."

"How are you gonna explain boobs and tities?"

Yuu almost choked on air, "oh god, a boy. A boy. New plan, Mika is right. This is definitely a boy. Yup! All dicks to the Hyakuya name! No pussy allowed!"

Shinoa giggled, "I don't care if Mika ate that cherry of yours. You're still suck a cherry boy Yuu. Nothing is wrong with pussy! Mitsuba's is my favorite kind to eat!"

Yuu wrinkled his nose confused, "It's what? Pussy has a flavor? Like Mika's dick?"

Shinoa grinned, "You sucked vampire cock?"

Yuu face turned red releasing what he just admitted to the smallest blackmailer known to humanity, "I.. Aaahh, NO!"

"Yes, you did!" The short girl clapped her hands in delight, "Oh I'm so proud of You! Yuu-san! Your finally becoming the kinky boy I raised you to be!"

"YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME WOMAN!" Yuu thundered, "and if you did! I BLAME YOU FOR MY PREGNANCY YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME! Gave me the TAL-"

Shinoa clamped her hand not still feeling Yuu's pregnant belly over his mouth, "Not so loud. Do you want the solar system to know your a pregnant teenage man?"

Yuu shook his head fumbling out, "N-oo.." Looking around at the many people staring.

Shinoa removed her hand from his mouth and told him sharply, "You and Mika really need to keep this under wraps till further notice. Plus I checked and their is not record in history that their has ever been a child born from a Vampire and human."

"We figured..." Yuu said swallowing dryly, "but Mika and I... We... Promised not to let anything happen to our kid. He won't be used for testing or anything. We're gonna arise him up, in a place where he can grow freely and be who he wants to and not what society dictates."

Shinoa nodded her head sincerely at him, "So Mika was really happy then, huh?"

Yuuirichou looked at her like she had lost her marbles, before grinning, "What do you want to hear my fucking life story for today?"

"Was there sex?"

"YOU ARE A TRUE PREVERT!"

"There is nothing wrong with being a pervert as long as your good at it."

Then there was another loud 'BANG!' And the ground trembled, the crowd of people in the community center grew quiet as the rumbling continued. The building rattled violently against the foundation, it was pure luck the windows didn't crack of fall to pieces.

Shinoa took this as a warning, the bombs were growing closer. She pointed at Yuu and said, "We're leaving. You stay here and take care of the civilians, make sure no one gets hurt."

"I got this!" Yuu said proudly watching Shinoa take off running to meet up with Mitsuba, kimizuki, Yoichi, and Mika.

'Aaahh.. W8...,but..' Yuu thought as he released he forgot to tell Shinoa something very important. He sighed even if he did scream out the shaking and tension would be too much for her to hear over. 'I'll tell her thank you when she comes back...' He knew they would come back, All his friends. Mika was there and he was just a good as a fighter as him if not better. Nothing bad would happen. They would stop those trashy bloodsuckers simple as that.

Afterwards when the rumbling halted from the bomb, Yuu took a seat on a comfy big recline chair. The center was full of people seeking help and shelter, and Shinoa had left him as big boss in charge of this rescue operation. He nodded his head grinning mentality, he had this under control. Their would be no injury left untreated or one person blanket less on his watch.

"Alright!" He reached for a mega phone and announced, "Let's get organized and calm. There are multiple squads going after the sane problem. I promise you, we'll get through this."

The pedestrians looked to Yuu as his green eyes sparkled with hope. To much dismay it was destroyed with the sudden word of a little girl who shrieked, "BLOODSUCKERS!"

'DAMN!'Yuu cussed mentality, 'this would happen as soon as Shinoa squad left.'

* * *

Mika really couldn't count how much he resented ever being a human at this point it really was shameful. To see them like this through he new eyes, fresh New blood thirty yet lustful crimson red eyes. It had really given Mika a new outlook on the subject. 'What did it really mean to be human anyway?'

The blond knew he shouldn't ponder over such a question, especially in a situation like this he should be focused. Since these blasted humans were so helpless he really didn't understand their problem.

"I did my part didn't I? I led you to were the next bomb is gonna go off." Mika said glaring at them.

"We all can see that, MIKA!" Mitsuba replied back her head twirling around to face Mika's.

"Well then, what's the hold up!?" Mika exclaimed outraged. It was cold outside the snow hadn't gotten weaker and he felt like he had been away from his precious Yuu-chan too long! 'Ugh! Humans, when my son is born I'm gonna go out of my way to ENSURE HE DOESN'T TURN OUT AN DOLTISH FOOL, like them.'

"Well, You see we don't know, when the bomb will explode or if it will explode if we attempt to disarm it." Shinoa explained leaning on her demon weapon.

"And? Did you ever consider the more time you waist here in fear, the more TIME IS GETTING CLOSER FOR THIS THING ABOUT TO BLOW!" Mika shouted at them resisting the urge to jackslap them.

"Excuse our non immortality." Kimizuki said dully his brown eyes narrowing slightly, "We have things to live for."

"Do you guys honestly make my poor Yuu-chan do everything?" Mika state bluntly catching on to the fact, Kimizuki was hinting for Mika to disarm the bomb.

"What did you just say about TIME?" Mitsuba teased poking him.

Mika growled, "What you think I don't have a person to live for?"

"No. It's not like that. Kimizuki-kun didn't mean it like that!" Yoichi began to say raising his hands up in the air, "But you know I can shoot an arrow and see what happens!"

"Not a good idea." Shinoa said observing the situation, "The bomb could go off upon motion."

"Then how the fuck are we gonna disarm it?" Kimizuki complained, "This is ridiculous!"

"Maybe we should phone the higher ups..." Shinoa said shaking her head.

"No!" Mika stomped, "I don't have time for this! My mission was to locate the 3 remaining bombs which are 2 now, but STILL! so you better disable this shit quick, fast, and in a hurry right now! I maybe immortal but Yuu-chan is fucking NOT, and every second I'm away from him is a moment I missed in his life!"

Shinoa looked at Mika for a minute and she said gently, "we all know how Yuu's your brother and you care about him very much but, right now your doing something for Yuuirchou. You want to make him proud right?"

"Well, I never said I WANTED TO BE A HERO." Mika sneered back at her.

"This isn't about being a hero, this is about doing something for the greater good and Thinking of the life you will have together with Yuu-san after the war." Shinoa concluded as she smiled lightly, "You do plan on marrying our Lil cherry boy afterwards don't you?"

"Huh? What! I.." Mika knew he was blushing, just how much information about their relationship did Yuu share with her?

Shinoa only pressed on but she whispered it lowly so only Mika with his vampire hearing could listen in, "Cos leaving Yuu while he was pregnant with your child, would be very cruel, i'd probably have to slice your head off."

That was enough for Mika to dive for the bomb hoping it would blow him to pieces when she had said, 'leaving Yuu when he was pregnant' Mika would never leave Yuu if he was pregnant or not he would still stand by him. They did promise to never leave each other lives again.

Lucky for him that's when the other members of the Demon Imperial Army gave them a ring. Shinoa answered and confirmed to them that the bomb was not motion activated and that one had already been stopped.

"That leaves, 1 counting this one." Yoichi stuttered out, "I...I guess I'll go, try to d-"

"One counting this one? Why don't you just say the last one is here? Or are you humans too simple minded for that?" A voice chirped out smiling as he made his way down the hall of the abandoned building.

"You!" Mitsuba snapped at the sight of Crowley followed by his Lil fangirls Horn and Chest, "What the hell do you think your planning?"

"Oh me?" Crowley chuckled, "just having a Lil fun.

"A Lil party never hurt no body." Chest chanted cheerfully as she looked at them, flashing her pearly white fangs, "And we're having a ball!"

Mika hated standing up and protecting these disgraceful menaces to society, but if he didn't he knew Yuu would never let him live it down. So the teenager took a step in front of the Shinoa squad raising his sword to the Nobel.

"Oh back on their side again?" Horn said raising her eye brow, "Honesty, is it so hard for you to stop being so wishy-washy?"

"I fight for Yuu-chan. Whatever he wishes is my command." Mika declared firmly.

"And currently his princess's wishes lie on the wrong side of the law." Ferid said walking in his sword in one hand and the other holding Yuu straight off the ground by his neck. The raven haired boy was gasping for breath and frantically trying to unhook from the death grip.

"Yuu-kun!" Yoichi cried out terrified.

"Wait, they got to the community center, WHAT ABOUT MY sister? YOU BASTARDS BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED A HAIR ON HER HEAD!" Kimizuki so at withdrawing his swords.

"Ah.. Yes, the lost brilliant array of lights shall go off over there, honestly you should be thanking me Mika instead of glaring at me with those disgustingly hideous red eyes of yours... So much you remind me of myself so benighted." Ferid laughed coldly choking Yuuirichou even harder, "I can never ever get enough of shattering your heart, Lil Mikaela."

"Drop him!" Mika launched himself at Ferid charging at him with his sword filled with blood ready to kill.

Fetid dodged easily and chuckled, "This time I'm not playing your games, this time." He grabbed Mika pulling him straight toward his own sword and stabbed the younger vampire in his stomach, "This time, we're playing mine."

Mika gasped and stumbled backwards coughing up blood, he knew the wound wouldn't kill him, but it still hurt like a MOTHER FUCKER! He kneeled down on the floor panting for breath as more blood came up.

He swore he heard his poor fragile Yuu-chan voice squeak out, "Mikaela!"

Shinoa put an arm around the injured vampire, holding him back from another attempt to pounce on Ferid and slice him to bits.

Mitsuba began to consider getting help but Crowley read her face expression like book and grinned pulling out his sword, "Don't bother calling for back up, your fellow comrades have been ambushed too."

"Luckily we're the nice ones!" Chest bursted in the moment with her comment, "You have 5 minuets to get to the Center before it goes BA-BAM! SON!"

"You... Monsters..." Kimizuki yelled slicing the wind, "I'll tear you to pieces!"

Horn flicked off, Kimizuki's attack with on turn of her wrist, "Not so fast. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Yuu-chan... Yuu-chan... Yuu-chan." Mika managed to say as he felt his stomach began to heal as the blood stopped gushing out.

"Mika... No! W8!" Shinoa grabbed his cape holding him back.

"YEAH, LISTEN TO THE HUMAN." Ferid smirked, as he hung Yuu over the edge of the building"Or your princess gets it."

Mika froze in place he would never endanger Yuu's life anymore than was scientifically possible.

"Good boy, Mika. Looks like you CAN FOLLOW ORDERS. Well here are SOME. You're to stay here and kill them." Ferid said pointing to the squad around Mika.

Yoichi felt his heart stop, he glanced at Mika for a quick second and gulped shifty nervously.

"Why should I listen to you?" Mika screamed feeling nothing but malicious toward Ferid.

"Why cos, I have your princess Yuu-chan." Ferid traced the pregnant teens's lips with his thumb, "I planned to do this earlier. Capture him and finish the plan then. But, I figured how fair would that be? Where's the fun? The satisfaction of the hunt? You just had to come up before today and save him, hehehe... Don't get it twisted. You're not stronger than me, Mika. Not be a long shot."

Mika balled his hands up in a fist, "Damn you! You... You were toying with me!"

"Yes, now... I let you have your fun." The silver haired vampire stared his eyes deep in Mika's clash of red sinful hate met and combusted at the sight, "but Big papi Ferid don't play around, what type of Senpai would I be if I let you win? Your the putty in my hands Mika, and you'll do what I say. Or I will drop your Yuu off the top of this complex without hesitation. Don't try me, you know I will."

"Why!?" Mitsuba yelled, "Why not take our blood instead?!"

"Cos I we don't want it." Horn snorted out like it was a clear as day answer.

"No joy, sucking from humans like you. Today is an anniversary! The 16 anniversary from the day we arose from the shadows of the earth and took combat in Japan." Chest smiled her fangs hanging out as she bounced up and down clapping her hands,"The best part is, in a few minutes. It's also gonna be the day we win the war!"

Shinoa closed her eye lids taking deep breath, it was important for the leader go be in good frame of mind. She knew what she had to do, there was always a back up plan. But with Mika being blackmailed like this. There was always the risky possibility, Mika would turn his sword on them. If there was one thing miraculously clear it was that they needed Mika now more than ever. He was their only upper hand in this situation.

"Damn you! You just want to hold us off so we can't save the people in the community center!" Kimizuki shouted, "what else did you creatures do? Destroy all the fire stations so we all roast to death!"

"No, But maybe next time humanity rebuilds it self we'll consider it." Horn said sneakily.

Mitsuba felt the terror arising in the room, but surely death was not on their agenda today. All eyes remained on Mika who didn't see me to be moving at all but his eyes were glued on Ferid and every move he made with Yuuirchirou in his grip.

"So what will it be Mika? You know what you want, no matted how hard you tried. You can't get over the darkness of the desire in your heart." Ferid clicked his tongue as he watched Mika's glare weaken, "that's right even you know it... You wanted Yuu's human friends to die anyway. You don't care how."

A smug look crossed the Nobel's face, "HERE IS YOUR CHANCE MIKAELA! You can kill the one's you hate the most, and Yuu won't even hate you! You'll be his knight, you'll save his life!"

A pleading look shot from Yuu's green emerald eyes aimed straight at Mika. The blond knew this was not a plea for his life, but Yuu was begging for Mika to spare his friends life. Such a reckless person Yuu was given his life for the sake of his team. Mika knew better he knew these clowns weren't worth even a sher slither of his darling. Plus if Yuu fell best case scenario is he survives the fall with a few broken bones, worst case is if he dies and doesn't live at all! But don't even get him started on their new child growing inside Yuuirichou the poor thing was doomed! If Yuu-chan took that drop the baby would surely be knocked out of place... Mika was gonna make the right decision, he knew what to do.

Yuu felt terrible being used as a pawn to the monster that killed his family, it was like an injustice you can't pull the same cheap trick twice. Even tho Yuu wouldn't confess it scared him when the heartless vampire stabbed his boyfriend. This man might be serous! But why would he want Mika to kill his friends?

Yuuirichou wanted to cry out scream and shout to Mikaela. Warn him to leave and get out of here! There was still a bomb in here if they have forgotten and the time is ticking for the one in the community center as well. They had a freaking choice to make, and boy did Yuu pray they didn't choose wrong.

Shinoa looked at Mika her brown eyes reading, 'So what are you gonna do?' Mika met her glance and his fiery red told their own story, 'Whatever it takes to save Yuu-chan' He wasn't sure but he could have swore he saw a slight smile tug at the purple haired girls lips. Her expression was unreadable but she took a stance similar to when he saved Yuu before, one that said, 'I'll cover you.'

"We can't save them all Yuu!" Mika shouted loudly, "Sword drink my blood." as he raised his sword and he dashed at Yoichi, "Gotta shake a couple people, everybody won't make it."

Yoichi couldn't stop his screeching, he didn't know what to think, he didn't know WHERE TO LOOK! He glanced down at the long drop off the building only to hear the words tear into his ears, "Shikama!" Then a blast of what looked like a black demon seemed to climb up the building, attack everything in site that it touched, helplessly the boy closed his eyes and screamed in terror.

'This was it I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die, everything is going down hill. We're all gonna crash and burn. That crazy red eyed over protective psychopath is gonna kill me. Or that drop is gonna kill me. It was insane so much screaming and yelling this is like something that should be in a TV show. Not in my LIFE!' Yoichi groaned in thoughts making his head spin as the seconds seemed to become long hours he was loosing his sanity. This was probably just a dream, yeah definitely a drea-

He let out a blood curling howl as he felt a sharp pain stab his side the rush of cold air stung the blood gushing out and tears pour from his eye lids ad he opened then only to be met with deadly red ones, "Die." His murder said as he dropped him right into the blast demon flying up the tall building.

The brown haired teen heard Ferid crackle out with a delightful, "I knew you could do it Mika!"

Kimizuki cursed loudly as he clashed blades with Mika. The sounds of clanging metal filled the roof of the old abandoned building.

"Some family member you turned out to be!" The furious pink spiky haired boy shouted.

The silver haired vampire dropped Yuu to the floor with a satisfied grin commanding Mika, "NOW FINNISH THE REST!"

Yuu coughed, he was so relieved feeling air enter his lungs again, yet he didn't hesitate to run over to his falling friend. "Mika-kun! Why THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" The voice was raspy as he reached out for Yoichi hands stretching out his arms to the maximum his green eyes filled with fear as their finger tips brushed each other only to have the blond yell, "Damn it, Yuu. JUST Drop HIM! HE CAN'T BE TRUSTED!"

"Whaa? What? But they're my fami-" The black haired boy pulled his hands away from the falling boy in hesitation willing to comply with his boyfriends commands but that was just enough seconds to loose all hope of Yoichi ever being saved.

"Yuu-chan go with Shinoa!" Mika yelled over the fight that started to rage up.

"Hmm?" Yuu turned before he jumped to see Mika pouncing on his friend. It was amazing his life had changed in a matter of minutes, to think this morning he thought it would be another glorious day in Mikayuu heaven. 'How wrong can this get?'

"Mika! No, look OUT STOP!" Yuu begged reaching out his hand as he saw another vampire creep up behind his friends while he was in a raging heat of jealousy. Shinoa stepped ahead of him ready to stab it right in it's bloodsucking heart.

"Come on Yuu!" The purple haired girl yelled, grabbing his hand.

"He... Mika done lost his.."

"Just listen and follow ORDERS FOR ONCE!"

"I-i can't!" Yuu screeched running back over to the edge screaming, "YOICHI! YOICHI! YOICHI!"

Yoichi watched his own tears fall in reverse and his heart drop as his last view was of Mika putting his arms around Yuu's waist (who was looking absolutely traumatized that Yoichi was gonna die and it was all his fault his expression blank and sorta awestruck with his jaw dropped open eyes filling with tears) protectively as he jabbed Ferid and yelled, "Don't touch my baby!"

"MIKA LET GO OF YUU-SAN!" Shinoa tore the shorter boy from Mika's gasp, and she took Yuu's hand, "We're leaving now! We have to before th-"

"Illusion breaks?" Crowley chuckled out as he jumped right through the mirage of demon, "It's really not fun, when humans get fooled by their own tricks."

"Whaa?" Yuu hitched his breath in disbelief, "But the others, Yoichi what about?"

"Just move shit head!" Kimizuki shouted above the clanging of metal between him and Chest.

Yuu allowed himself to be dragged away by Shinoa his mouth agape in confusion for he could have swore Kimizuko was just fighting with Mika. Also didn't Mika shove Yoichi off the edge? Did he not do it on purpose? Or was that even Mika at all? An illusion maybe? Was Yoichi still on the roof with them?

* * *

"This, this is IT MIKAELA!" Ferid thundered blowing off the stab wound Mika had just given him like it was nothing as it started to heal, as he watch both blonds, Mitsuba and Mika go head to head, "Let them all know who Yuu's true family is!"

Mika didn't seem to be holding back in combat with the girl, in fact he barely missed her head and ended up slicing off one of her pony tails.

"What the hell, Mika!?" Mitsuba yelled at the realization, as she blocked she whispered lowly, "This is not part of the plan."

"Plan?" Mika mumbled out, "what fucking plan? THERE IS NO FUCKING PLAN! I PLAN TO KILL YOU ALL TO GET MY YUU-CHAN BACK!" He threw his head back in malevolent laughter, "IT'S SIMPLE AS THAT!"

"Are you INSANE?"

"Only for Yuu-chan!"

"Mika, I swear to god! If you don't chill out I'm gonna hurt you!"

Mika let a crooked sideways grin cross his face,"I am Gonna murder you." he raised his hands up in the air, "So give it your best shot. Your final wish before you bleed."

Mitsuba didn't know if Mika was acting or not, but if he was, Mika sure was a hella good at it! He might even be taking his roll too far in this case, especially with the city burning in flames from all the explosions. The snow seemed to be keeping some flames down, but not really. If this was an illusion with Yoichi and all that, it meant Norito was here. So Guren squad was close? But even could all of them take out 4 Nobel's this strong? Plus a maybe delusional Mika?

"Fine! You asked for this!" Mitsuba gripped her weapon as she swung it at Mika, who cocked his head to the side and jumped elegantly out of the way, the blast from the demon instead went charging at Kimizuki.

Mitsuba's innocent bright purple eyes went wide in realization at what she did, she was ATTACKING HER FRIEND, HER FAMILY, AFTER THEY PROMISED TO ALWAYS PROTECT EACH OTHER. Mika cackled letting it out dryly, his crimson eyes danced with amusement as she hollered out, "Kimi-"The lop sided pony tail teenager didn't get to finish her word as he let out a weak gasp, fresh tears sprung up in her eyes like a fountain as she watched the blast from impact send the pink haired male flying.

Horn dug her heels into the roof top as the wind blew her back as well, she crashed up against the slapping it with her back painfully she let out a deep groan from her soul. Chest didn't even bother to offer help, the short dark haired vampire just laughed enjoying the battle (more like massacre) before she called out to Horn cheerfully, "See you with Lord Crowley!" As she jumped off the edge of the building.

"Hah, guess I was right to change opponents. Your much more, easy to manipulate then him." Mika said dully as his fangs hung out his mouth, his sword clutched roughly in his hand, "This is why I don't trust Yuu around you people, in a tight situation humans get so reckless. Even hurting their own. That's why I'll end this now." His sword wrap tightened the vines around his arm as he said, "Sword Drink more of my blood."

Ferid licked his lips, he leaned against the wall, he was sure he didn't sense any evil intent of Mika toward the humans. 'So what exactly was Mika planning? An attack on him once more? A failed escape plan? Even if those miserable humans did, find a way to destroy their ambush... For them to disarm the bomb and make it all the way over here in time was impossible... UNLESS!'

"Well, well my Lil Mika-pet. As much as I'd love to hang around and watch you slay the last one of Yuu's Harlem." Ferid waved his hand in the air as he smiled smugly, "I must be off to get a great seat of the following events to combust into order." With that he opened the exit door to the roof and walked off simply not paying the two blonds any more mind.

Mitsuba didn't appreciate that action much cos she forgot about Mika a charged full force at Ferid, "Don't you dare leave! Never take your eyes off the target!"

The vampire turned around his face full of fulfillment as he kicked Mitsuba right in her face, his foot hurt banged her jaw and there was a loud, 'CRACK' and blood flew from her mouth. It platted in the air painting the sky as those purple eyes went blanker than white paper. Mitsuba fell with a 'Thud' her skull almost crumbling at the impact to the cement, it bounced up and down her movements seemed uncontrolled.

Mika watched from the sidelines his face paled as he saw the blood from her broken jaw leak to the ground, her smashed in face looked like it could be in a horror story. If she survived this, humans really were strong creatures.

"Ah, such a mess." Ferid frowned, "sorry you didn't get the pleasure of ending her. I really hope your princess doesn't hate you, for ACTUALLY KILLING SOMEONE THIS TIME."

"I DIDN'T TOUCH HER!" Mika stormed up starting to raise hell, "YOU...YOU DID THIS! YOU'RE TRYING TO FRAME ME!"

"The deal was kill them, not throw them over the edge."

"GOSH DAMN YOU!"

Ferid gave a sweet smile and said, "Are you gonna try and stop me, Mika? After all I've done for you, raised you up, Took good care of you for so may years."

"You did nothing like that! You did nothing but treat me worst than trash."

"Hah, Sorry you felt that way. All I wanted was for you and your princess to be together."

Mika couldn't help himself the rage inside him built up and was slowly bubbling over, Who let Ferid into his love life anyway?

"You know as well as I do, Mika. This was simply a waist of time. That you helped carry out." Ferid twisted his hair with his finger and licked his tongue, "There is still time you know. Time for you, to grab Yuu and make a run for it."

Mika looked down he was trying so hard not to let this ugly bastard get under his skin. The fact was true tho, he had known that vampires didn't plant another bomb, for they were all out after placing the target points.

"The bomb placed here, it wasn't even lethal. But aaahhh, you probably already know that too huh, Mika? You played Shinoa, like sucker and the rest of them. If you really cared." Ferid's eye brows raised slightly trying to draw a reaction from Mika, "You would have told the truth. Sniff through our bluffs and exposed us. But you didn't. Eh, I was right, your love for Yuuirichou will be your downfall. Lucky for you this was just a little test."

Mika's ears perked up at the words, 'test' yet he made no effort to stop the Nobel from exiting from his sight.

* * *

Yuu and Shinoa exited the building to be met with Shinya's smiling face, "Look at the creative two. Sorry things aren't much better down here." He motioned to the group fighting Crowley and Chest.

Yuu was shaking as he stuttered out, "B-Bbbutt... Mika...MIKA! And.. Y-yy..yyo-" tears were gonna fall on the ground If he finished the name.

"Yuu-kun! Shinoa-sama!" Yoichi said limping up to them, in list the battle going on and loud sounds among them, "I'm glad your both alright."

Yuu face light up, as he said, "Yoichi, you... Your it was an hallucination! Guren squad... Then, is." His following mumbles of shock and surprise are chopped off due to Shinoa snapping her fingers and stating.

"Mika should be sending, kimizuki down here soon, then we can make a escape." Shinoa said telling Shinya.

"Escape?!" Yoichi beeped up his voice high pitched, "no, we need to go to the center and..."

"The bomb there is not our main priority, We have more people that need our help." Guren said letting the wave of feisty wash over the group.

"My sister!" Kimizuki shouted over hearing the whole conversation and running over to them, "What about her?! Huh, she's in there you just gonna let her explode!"

"Tch..." The black haired boy made a fist and closed his eyes angrily, "Damn it...I hate this.. Hate leaving them behind...We Have all THOSE BIG ASS CARS AND WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" The flames seemed to crackle and pop in response to Yuu rage and he put Yoichi on his back preparing to run and grumbled, "at least I can save a one more life."

"I...I don't need to be carried, i-I can..." Yoichi began to say.

"No your injured and it's Mika's fault! It's my responsibility to make up for his stupid brainless actions."

"Letting other people die is more of a stupid brainless action!" Kimizuki barked out like an enraged chained up dog in a cage, his words nipping at everyone's heart.

"If you would let us finish, before jumping to conclu-" Shinya opened his mouth to say.

"Yuu-chan..." A small voice from the door leading to the outside called over.

Yoichi shivered as the red eyed vampire laid eyes upon him growling angrily. Oh god! Oh god! Yoichi panicked as his heart increased so much he was sure it would busy out his chest, if This dude was gonna choke him out for just THINKING OF YUU. NOW THAT HE WAS TOUCHING YUU, he didn't even wanna know what the man was gonna do to him. Yoichi had basically dug his own grave. He didn't try TO! HE DIDN'T ASKED TO BE SAVED, or get a piggy back ride from Yuu, he SAID HE WAS OKAY AMD HE COULD WALK! If push came to shove around Mika he would hesitate to call Yuu a total stranger in fact he would claim to never have met Yuu a day in his life! But if he was looking at from the blonds point of view, he could only see himself hugged around his precious Yuu-chan. Yup, someone please hand him a shovel.

Surprisingly Mika didn't jump at them, he trudged over with Mitsuba arm around his neck, the teenager girl looks brutality beaten. There was many scars all over her face and her breath laboring.

"MITSU!" Shinoa called out dashing at full speed to her side as she broke her away from Mika's shoulders yelling at him hurtfully, "YOU DID YOU DO THIS TO HER!?"

Mika shook his head, "Why would I?"

"Maybe cos you tried to kill us!" Kimizuki gushed out waving his arms pointing at him.

"I didn't...Not really... Yuu, tell them how easy it is for me to slay a human." Mika said his lips pressed together like they were stapled, his expression grim, even as he looked at his princess.

Yuu looked compassionate at Mika for a brief second, trying to read if something had went wrong. Or what had went on with Mika up there. The vampire said no more, he closed his red eyes and tuned his back on them.

"If you didn't do this where are you going?!" Shinoa demanded, "If someone in your family is injured your just gonna go walk off?"

"Your not my family." Mika denounced them as he kept walking.

"MIKA!" Yuuirichou reached out for his brother grabbing his hand, he squeezed the larger pale hand and Mika paused in his tracks.

"Mika..." Yuu breathed out as he noticed his face was blushing slightly, "you, don't... Please. Stay."

"I'll be back, Yuu-chan." Mika said without turning to look back at Yuu with Yoichi still on top of him, "Don't you worry, I shall be back."

Yuu didn't let go of Mika's hand, he just stood their for a moment, he wanted Mika to look at Him, he wanted Mika to see his face, he wanted Mika's warm reinsurance.

Yet it never came, Mika just snatched his hand away from Yuu. Not wanting to see those grieving green eyes begging for answers. The blond needed to do this, to prove something to himself.

Yuu felt his heart break a little at Mika's actions, just saying he be back did nothing to boost Yuu's fear of being left alone. Of course he had his friends/family, but without Mika he always felt incomplete. Like a part of him was missing when Mika left his side or went off for a long time.

"Mika." This time the vampire registered the voice talking to him must be Yuu's guardian, Guren, the grown man cleared his throat and said, "If your gonna go do something courageous it'll just be dumb so don't. You don't have to impress anyone you know."

"What? Do you suppose you have this situation under control?" Mika was practically bitting his tongue purposely lacking back info, "If you planned to move the humans from the community center. I wouldn't plan on doing that."

Shinya raised his eye brow, "Well then let's say its already done. We had Part of the squad head over there earlier."

"How!" Shinoa gasped, "that vampire said you were ambushed!"

"No such way. We were simply running a Lil late from our last disarm."

Mika looked at them, slowly turning as his blond hair blew in the wind, his mouth in a small, 'O'. That was all it took for Guren to catch on.

"What do you mean?"

"Humanity...Is doomed.." Mika mouthed out those words and Yuu grabbed Mika's shoulders and shook him desperately, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HUMANITY IS DOOMED!?"

"Mika-kun do you know What's going on...?" Yoichi asked dropping himself off Yuu's back to confront the teen.

"Better start talking." Kimizuki said threateningly.

Mika glared at them all and hissed hatefully, "I don't have to explain anything! I know what I'm doing, so don't worry about it."

Yuu looked at Mika worriedly he warningly tapped his fingers on his baby bump, Mika didn't disregard the sign Yuu was giving. He smiled at his princess lightly and mouth the words, "If things don't work out for me, I'll come back for you both."

Yuu blabbered out, "BUT MIKA! U CAN'T GO ALONE! U CAN'T, LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED WHEN WE WENT TOGETHER GOING ALONE IS A DEATH WISH!"

Kimizuki raised his eyes brow at Mika, "If you're not gonna spill it, bloodsucker I assume it's safe to consider you an enemy."

"Mika is not bad!" Yuu piped up outraged someone would even suggest that, "Mika just saved Mitsuba! He just saved all of us!"

"You don't have to defend me, Yuu-chan. I don't care what they think about me. As long as your happy and satisfied with my actions, I'm fine."

"If there is another bomb, I swear t-" Shinya gets cuts off By Mika jumping in, "There is no other bomb. But moving humans out of the community center is just what the vampires wanted. They want you humans go be as close to those explosives as you can get."

"Explosives? So there was no fucking bomb in the community center!?" Kimizuki cussed into the air.

"No, and the bomb here wasn't even a real threat." Mika folded his arms, "The main goal all along wa-"

"Was to ignite the entire demon imperial weapon supply in a blazing fire! It would be the hugest lost in..." Shinoa trails off in the realization in complete shock.

"You're trying to go up there and disarm all those explosives and gun powder!" Guren shouted, "kid your crazy what we need now is to run everyone out the city!"

"There's no time for that!" Kimizuki tells him, "The vampire said we have 5 minutes and..." The pink haired boy made a stressed out fist, "I'm sure we're almost all outta time."

"Never trust a word out of Ferid's mouth." Mika rolled his eyes at them clearly pissed off, "You have plenty of time to take action if it's rushed and carefully calculated. So That's exactly what I plan to do."

"I'm coming with you." Shinoa said with her hands still supporting Mitsuba limp body, "To avenge her."

Kimizuki nodded, cracking his knuckles, "that vampire I'd bust a good lick in his face."

Guren only snorted, "Without me you bratts would be so disorganized."

Shinya simply waved to say, 'Yo! I'm in!'

"Me too! I.. I'll come!" Yoichi said realizing everyone was leaving him.

Yuu didn't know if he should speak. Mika bad told him to stay here, maybe he'd watch Mitsuba or something. Stay with the soon to be evacuated humans out of the snowy wet city.

"Yuu-san your coming with us." Shinoa said and she put her finger up to Mika's mouth before he could object.

"I.. AM?" Yuu almost screamed, "But..I... don't think mayb-!"

"Yeah, Yuu we all know you don't think!" Shinoa grabbed his hand, and pulled Yuu along, "But your coming."

"Yay!" Yoichi began to sing to lighten the mood, "We're going a trip in our favorite r-"

"Shut up, Yoichi!" Kimizuki took his hand and dragged him along behind Shinoa and Yuu.

Mika just stood there trying to absorb what just happened back there, he knew that disgusting human slut was not all over his Yuu-chan. He knew Yuu-chan was staying here right? He did not just get bossed around by a...Woman?

* * *

Mika was sure that when they got to the storage place, breaking in and stopping the explosives would be the hard part. Boy, could Mika been MORE WRONG IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE. Cos apparently pregnant Yuu-chan doesn't hold down food well, or can't take over 3 steps without complaining. That's how Mika soon was once again trudging along carrying Yuu bridal style. The sly bastard Yuuirichou was, Mikaela was convinced that he had made it all up just to be carried. For now Yuu was clinging to Mika's chest and humming to himself happily.

'Why DA fuck was he so happy? His own kind is gonna get fucking eliminated and he's over here laughing!' Mika grumbled among himself as he walked through the snow, the stupid brown haired wimpy kid wouldn't shut the fuck up talking with his scrawny ass, it was driving Mika insane. It took a lot to drive him insane too, but this kid, Yoichi. Talk about a human experiment gone wrong!

"Hey, Yuu-chan. What they do to big mouth shorty?" Mika whispered to the boy in his arms.

"Yoichi!" Yuu pouted, "his name is Yoichi! And nothing is wrong with him, he's a really shy kid."

"Then why does he talk so much?"

"Cos he feels comfortable around us? I don't know! Just deal with it!"

"Do u have a death wish for me Yuuirichou?" Mika mumbled out, "I really can't take much more of this."

"course not! Cos if you die, I'll cry and take a sword and stab myself! so we die together." Yuu stated firmly, "Also I have no intension of dying any time soon."

"Then your really trying our lives right now."

"What? No, 'don't kill yourself for me?'" Yuu said making air quotation marks as he sparked up, "BECAUSE YOU better do the SAME THING TOO!"

"Yes" Mikaela smirked a bit as he stated in Yuuirichou's ear, licking it lightly, "I always wanted to die next to my sweetheart, so our grave stone will say, 'The vampire and his princess.' We can die holding hands too if you wanna."

Yuu giggled at the smooth touch of Mika's flickering wet muscle against his ear, the wind and cold hitting it giving him chills, "hmm, sounds nice. But what about the baby?"

"He's gonn-" before Mika could finish, Shinoa bashed them with a overly dramatic, "MIKA HURRY UP! GOD I KNOW YUU ISN'T THAT HEAVY ALREADY! STILL YOUR A VAMPIRE USE SOME OF THAT SUPER STRENGTH AND SPEED OF YOURS TO CATCH UP!"

Mika turned his attention away from Yuu and glared at her, "Mind your own business we're coming!"

"Yeah! Yuu stop being so gay with your brother!" Guren cut in.

Yuu shot up out of Mika's arms like a rocket and yelled at Guren, "Stop fucking with Shinya so loudly each night! You Fucking faggot!"

Guren eye twitched a little, he cracked his knuckles angrily, "I'm what now?"

Yuu didn't back down he just shouted, "YOU HEARD ME OLD MAN! FIGHT ME THEN. WE CAN GO RIGHT NOW, LET'S GO Bruhh!"

Mika sighed and put a hand on Yuu's shoulder, "So then that head ache is feeling better?"

Guren and Yuu seemed to have a stare down for a couple of seconds but Guren broke it saying, "You two don't have to come, 2 less brats would make the mission more easier."

Yuu fired back saying, "Well I'm only coming to fuck your life up and make it shitter than Mondays."

"Oh I haven't had a good day since the day, I met you!" Guren harshly told him. Causing Yuu to blink a few times, wondering if Guren was still just playing with him or if he was serious. Cos that remark, that kinda stung the raven haired teen's heart, no not kinda it stung ALOT.

"Guys!" Yoichi stopped his melodies and called out, "We're right in front of the place!" He pointed up a head.

"Me and Yoichi will go in to scout first." Kimizuki said clinging go the short boy.

"No need. Me and Guren have a plan, we will enter first the rest of you follow our lead." Shinya explained.

Yuu tried to keep a straight face until the damn grown ass bitch turned around to keep conversation on battle strategy going with Shinya. His big sorrow filled green eyes watched the group began to slowly enter the warehouse while Mika and him still lagged around outside. Once Yuu was sure Guren didn't hear him, he let out a barely audible sob. It seemed to poor Yuu all he'd been doing all his life was getting in the way of people. Yuu felt like going into an emo corner and having a mental break down, 'why am I always getting blamed for things?'

Mika noticed his boyfriends distress and he looked around checking to make sure no one was looking as he leaned in and gave Yuu a peck on the lips, "It's alright, Yuu-chan. Your perfect to me, you've been nothing but a blessing in my life since day 1 I met you today, 8 years ago."

Yuu nodded; his body shaking as he hugged Mika kindly, "Mika, you will always love me, right? You...You won't ever leave me?"

"Never, never leave you." Mika placed a hand on Yuu's abdomen, "Or our family." He leaned in making both their forehead touch, spreading a warm tinglingly feeling all over Yuuirichou's body. The green eyed boy enjoyed the moment it was perfect if you disregard the fact humanity was soon gonna end, there was fire all around them, death, destruction, and danged was lurking in every place.

"Let's catch up, with them." Mika said breaking away after a few seconds, "Humans alone trying to save the world sounds dangerous."

Yuu laughed, "it's not the world Mika, I doubt the bomb in nuclear, then if it was I seriously doubt we're saving the world."

"PFF. We're saving you. Your my world, I'm sure that counts!" Mika said waving his finger in the air as he started to walk off.

"Me your world?" Yuu mumbled out connecting the dots, "Is that some lame cheesy pick up line?"

"Come on Yuu-chan!" Mikaela replied blowing off the question, "Everyone is way ahead of us."

Yuuirichou gave a cheeky grin as he ran to make up for lost ground, "ah! So it was a pick up line!"

"Mm, and who do you think taught him that?" A cheerful voice called out from in the wind as he whistled, "Oh Mika, I'm so glad you came! Especially even after our little talk." Red eyes narrowed at Mika's intimidating the younger bloodsucker.

"Will you, just FUCK OFF AND DIE ALREADY!?" Mika yelled clutching fist at his sides, as his blond bangs bounced furiously at each word.

"You know very well, how hard that would be, since we are immortal monsters." Ferid said flashing a fangy grin as he clapped his hands together.

"MIKA-KUN IS NOT A MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU! MIKA IS NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Yuu snapped at him as he grabbed Mika's arm clutching him roughly, "Mika will never be like you, Mika is too pure hearted. So stop bothering him and leave my Mika alone."

Ferid was a Lil shocked, what a performance! Yuu and Mika were giving him today. It made it all the more saucy throwing Yuu's sudden kick of spice in the mix. Yes, this was brewing up nicely. Smiling maliciously the Nobel laughed, "but oh, you poor thing, Yuuirichou. Mikaela isn't someone you should trust so heavily. What do you think this is? A fairy tale? In real life, happy ever after doesn't exist!"

"Shut up!" The blond exclaimed, "Cover your ears, Yuu-chan he's talking nonsense!"

"Why would I? I mean, you did bring your princess here for front row seats to the grand finally right?"

"Grand finally?" Yuu looked up to Mika his orbs fill with fear, "What does that mean? Unless... Oo-"

It went off like a gun, 'BANG, BANG, BANG!' Not just in Yuu's mind twisting into gear, but in reality the ground shook and explosives shot out from the building along with rockets lighting up the sky in a bloody read and orange dance intertwining in the clouds. The smell of smoke grew even heaver as the flames arose up the window glass shattering into the open street even from the surrounding establishments.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika hollered as he threw his body around his boyfriend making himself a human shield to defend his love from the surrounding demolition blasting.

Ferid chuckled as the ash and wreckage fell from the sky, his red eyed dilating and twinkling at the marvelous plot all crashing down. His mind roamed with how proud his lovely, Krul Temps would be to get this news on Christmas morning. To learn the powerful Demon imperial army has crumbled to their knees and ultimate demise ending all hope of humans raining supreme. All for the cost of a few sacrifices along the way, worthless human trash that didn't know their place. 'She'll reward me, probably give me a kiss or even marry me.'

The road seem to disperse under them the shaking wasn't stopping, it was tearing down everything on the ground. Yuu was leeched onto Mika for dear life, crying like a baby the whole time. His friends were in there, NO HIS FAMILY! HE NEEDED HIS FAMILY! THEY WENT IN THERE! The same one that just spontaneously combusted. He wanted to speak, to tell Mika to leave him and run in for his friends. He wanted to open his mouth, but he felt breathless like all the life was being sucked outta him.

Mika held Yuu so close, if any closer was possible they'd be considered making love to the other and Mika would be inside him. The vampire felt his human counter half's heart thumping loudly in his chest, Yuu's hot breath against his neck ad he panted out traumatized. The wobbly feeling Yuu had in his legs ad he leaned on Mika for support. Mika was basically being a life line; wall that if Yuu key go of he would definitely fall.

* * *

The blast were so loud and so large, if you looked at the view from out an airplane you could see the whole smoke and dust along with dirt hit the air. Which is exactly what Lacus did see as he leaned back in the pilot seat, Rene was sitting right beside him. The two had just finished picking up, Crowley, Horn and Chest from the other place. But the red and black haired vampire had other plans, upon request he asked for them to double around just to make sure they witnessed Ferid's 'masted plan.'

"Lord Ferid wasn't playing when he said this would end 'em was he?" Horn said gazing at the damage.

"He really is a sneaky menace." Rene softly said under his breath dazzled at the performance.

"I'm surprised he pulled a stunt off like this and didn't get caught." Lacus said as he sighed causally his purple hair getting tangled up against the snug pilot seat, "All this to get under Mika's skin. He really is insane you know."

"True, but he sure knows how to get a party started and keep it going." Crowley beamed brightly, "If I know Ferid as I think I do, there is way more in store than just this little light show."

"Wow! Wow! Wow!" Chest pressed her face flush against the glass, he cheeks puffy as she said, "Look Lord Crowley! Look at all the pretty lights!"

"I see. I just wonder when the melt down will commence." Crowley tapped the glass with his long nails, "I'm interested to see even more humans scream and cower in pain."

"I don't plan to blow up this plane, I'll tell you that." Lacus whipped back to stare at their faces, "I'm not paying for damages to the aviation vehicle."

"I don't wish for you, too." Crowley said humming a tune with his mouth, "I'm sure Ferid would be happily excited to cover it, this is his party he threw after all."

"Yes and party on we shall." Rene pulled out the bulky news reporter camera handing it to Horn, "This is what you requested right?"

Horn nodded, "now how to get this to him, we're not considering landing in this madness?"

"Why not only all part of the fun. Land it lacus." Crowley commanded waving his hand, and the other follow suit following out orders.

Ferid face lit with a devilish glow as he saw the plane land and the fellow nobles step off armed with the news reporting equipment.

"Ah, I knew you could resist me." He greeted his fellow vampires with open arms hugging them, "So is it all set up?"

"Have at it." Horn said tossing him the mic as the dust and snow mixed in the air making it hard to talk without getting some dust in your mouth.

This didn't bother Ferid one bit however, he put on a fancy black top hat, a blazer, pulling out a expensive looking black walking cane with a gold ball at the top, and took the mic winking at Rene holding the camera as he stated clearly broadcast his voice echoing off the crumbling walls, "GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN TONIGHT! Special shout out to, Krul." He blew a kiss to the camera, "Love you my queen! This is for you."

The silver haired man backed up the mic gripped tightly in his hand, "As you can see, I am deeply in human territory and their buildings are melting to the ground! I am proud to say Their whole gang of weaponry has decayed to zero! As well as the chance of them ever defeating us!"

Ferid tapped on Mika's shoulder who was still huddling in a ball with Yuu, the vampire turned around so quickly he would have got whip lash if he wasn't immortal.

"This majestic amazing fall of humanity is All thanks to, the Queen's aka-my bae's favorite pet Mikaela!" Ferid pointed at the confused blond who narrowed his eyes from the on slaughter of light due to the camera shining in his face, "say hello to the vampire nation, Mika!"

"Whaa-what?" Mika echoed out awestruck on the situation, 'Yuu-chan? Was...yuu-chan hurt? Was the baby hurt? wasn't the world ending or something? No, no, there was an earth quake...? Yuu-chan and the baby? Is Yuu-chan okay? Oh god! Yuu is pregnant if he's not okay the baby is NOT OKAY!'

So as expected Mika's dense hands held Yuu even more compact against his body. He nudged the green eyed princess lightly, "Yuu-chan.. I... I think it's over."

"Oh! How wrong can you be Mika!" Ferid chirped out making sure the camera light shined on high in the young couples faces, "You both are my guest of honor! Only to be held to the highest respect for wiping the army off the map."

With those words, Yuu snapped awake his whole body jolted with energy, did he just say the whole army wiped off the map?!

"Yuu-chan!"

"Mika...what? What happened?" Yuu closed his left eye to the light, putting his hands up to block the beams, "What's with the light...? Turn IT OFF!"

"I...I can't.. It's not my li-"

"Look at sleeping beauty who just decided to join the party!" Ferid cackled signaling for Rene to zoom in on Yuu's face, "This is Mika's fab booty-full princess."

Yuu was barely seeing anything but he heard the sounds of familiar voices, unfriendly voices tho, the tone of bloodsucking beast, rang in his ear and he didn't like it one bit. He felt intimated and heavily out numbered, so instead of lashing out cuss words and going to his usual level of intensity, Yuu tried his best to remain calm. Yet being the hyper fiery teen he was the silence before the storm didn't last long.

"MIKA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"I REALLY HAVE NO CLUE!"

"I can't see A FUCKING THING! TURN DOWN THE DAMN LIGHT!"

"I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT MINE!"

"YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT? GET. RID. OF. IT. OUT OF MY GOSH DAMN FUCKING PERIPHERAL VISION!"

Mika snarled at the light removing his hands off Yuu, if his Yuu-chan wanted him to do something, Mika wasn't bout to disobey orders. He launched himself toward the light at full speed, Ferid yelped and rolled to the ground at Mika's bombardment swinging his sword hacking anything in it's way to pieces.

Rene panics and screams, "It's off! IT'S OFF! I'M TURNING IT OFF!" He flicked the camera down, "happy? Man! Calm yo nipples."

Mika froze upon his normal vision returning to him, the blurry was soon staring to form shapes and the shapes became outlines until they combined and over lapped with each other to see the nobles standing around them.

"Well that's was a bummer." Horn said crossing her arms, "I was thinking Mika might end up killing Ferid."

When Yuu's sight reoccurred the first thing he screamed at the top of his lungs was, "fucking BLOODSUCKERS, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY!?"

"Why don't you ask, your Mika all about that?" Ferid said as he stood up dusting himself off, "Gosh, You both really know how to crush a party of a good time. Even after I made you V.I.P. hmm... Some people can't appreciate good television!"

"Mika!" Yuu cried out his eyes filling with disparity, grabbing Mika's shirt desperately for answers, "Mika! My family, please... Please where..? They're not! MIKA! MIKA ANSWER ME!"

Mika adverted Yuu's gaze, how could he answer Yuu after this, after... That explosion and... He looked at all the fire roasting the snow in the atmosphere, the sound of alarms blaring loudly the crys of millions of people confused and worried the flames raging out of control. Mika had been expecting some heavy shit after the blast but this...'This was crazy, the road was busted, buildings in shambles. How can I answer Yuu?' He saw his friends run inside right? He saw the...The sudden demolishing.

Soft red eyes looked upon the ex-storge of weapon warehouse, there was nothing left nothing at all. Only ashes black broken ashes... Mika bit his lip, it was like looking into his soul right now, he felt bad. So bad, it was only a matter of time before Yuu went off on him. Yuu was screech at him, probably hate him for the rest of his life.

"Mika! Mika is something wrong?" Yuu shook the taller boy searching for any hints of damage, "are you hurt? You... Look sad. Mika?" Yuu followed his gaze to where Mika was looking and then he almost shit in his pants. His eyes went wide then as he gazed around the blazing on fire city around them, he had been to so focused on Mika he didn't even.. He...

Yuu crumbled to the ground, he couldn't stand any more, his body didn't seem to function right, he just gasped feeling a rush of emotion, here he was at 16 reliving the same horror story again. His family, his precious family, was gone taken away from him. Murdered, there wasn't even bodies left... There was... So many years of research lost, so many files, documents, in fact... It was almost like his friends/family had just been sipped from complete existence.

He wanted to cry but the tears never came, this was his fault wasn't it? Why his parents got rid of him? Why everyone wanted to get rid of him? 'I'm a demon child. IMMA spawn of the devil, bad luck will always follow me where ever I go. Me, I'm the reason for all of Mika's constant problems right now. Cos I'm here... Cos I'm... Here?'

Mika put a hand on Yuu's shoulder, "I'm sorry. This is my fault, I brought this upon you, Yuu-chan." He squeezed the flesh gently, "I understand if you hate me."

Yuu didn't answer he didn't move or react he just laid there as If trapped in time. Lacus reached out and poked the teen after a minute, "Well, hot damn I think you killed him."

Ferid shrugged, "not my problem, I just tried to provide people with wholesome family entailment."

"You did all of this for some FUCKING SHOW!" Mika growled deeply flashing his fangs, "You put my poor innocent Yuu-chan thru hell, just FOR SOME!" Mikaela didn't even finish before he was on top of Ferid like a bad habit punching the older males's face, knocking the wind out of him by catching him off guard.

Crowley watched impressed by Mika's efforts to take out his inner rage, yet to no prevail, Ferid allowed the young immortal to use him as a punching bag, then asked sweetly, "Can you get off me darling? The army reinforcements are probably on their way and we need to get outta here."

"In not going no where! Not until I get Yuu-chan some help!"

"Bring him along with us, I'm sure Krul will know what's wrong with him."

Mika didn't like the thought of bring Yuu to a place with even more vampires but, options were few and...

"Angels." Yuu mummers in a daze.

"What? Yuu-chan?" Mika turned hi attention to the teen laying on the cement, he ran over to him and cradled Yuu in his arms, "what do you mean?"

"I need Angels.." Yuu said his green eyes getting pastel and chalky Turing into a slight red, "must have power...To k-kkk..KILL!"

Mika almost freaked out, Yuu can't turn into a seraph here! Or now! If Yuu went on a rampage... Nope! He would stop him from even transforming.

The other vampire seemed not to pay no mind assuming the show was over they loaded up back in the plane, ready to escape from the humans on their way over.

"Yuu-chan it's me, your brother! Mika!" The blond said cupping the raven's face, "Don't you remember me?"

"Mika? Avenge...Family...must, call angels." Yuu seemed to be straining his voice just to talk. Which mean this was good, Yuu was still in there and fighting maybe?

"Yes, me. Your Mikaela. Your family, your, ONLY family. I'm right here, I'm safe." Mikaela kissed Yuuirichou's forehead quickly.

Yuu felt numb so unaware, all his life he wanted to be what people expected him to be. He wanted to be a good normal kid. He wanted to be useful to the people that needed him. But he, he himself had FAILED THEM. HE FAILED TO KEEP HIS FAMILY SAFE. He wanted nothing more than to get even with those who did this, to get rid of them!

'Kill all the sinners!' The voices in his head seemed to ring in a never ending the chant. It was the angels, the angels wanted him to do this, to get even and break. They wanted him to shatter to surrender and give himself up to them. Yuu felt like he needed to, if he couldn't protect his family, if he couldn't protect Mika from all this verbal abuse he was facing. he was the reason Mika became a monster after all it was all his fault. He turned Mika into a monster just like he was. He was no princess, he was the evil queen that lurked in the tower to plot the princess's downfall.

"I... I don't de-eee...deserve to live. I'm just as bad as those, siiinnn-eerss." Yuu's body shook in Mika's grasp, "Kiii-illlll, kill me. Vampire."

Mika felt like he'd been hit with a thousand needles of pain, did Yuu just ask for me to kill him? Those green eyes are cloudy, The vampire noticed as he looked at Yuu. Yuu just wasn't himself, the real Yuu would never ask such a thing especially not at such a brutal time like this!

Ferid gathered his things and waved for Mika to join him, "hurry with your princess brave knave, I can hear those rowdy humans storming over even with the heavy snow on the ground muffling the vibration."

"Yeah hurry up!" Lacus prompt as he started up the chopper.

"I.. I am! I'm coming!" Mika was gonna pick Yuu up but he saw how much the Human refused to be moved.

"I s...sssaaaid, slay.. Me.. Vampire." It was a horrific mixture of Yuu's voice with the creature the humans created him to be.

Mika cringed at the sound, his stomach was doing flip flops with nervousness. He could always force Yuu away from here, make full blown run for. If the humans came Yuu might lose his marbles or some shit, even worst Hell Yuu might go crazy on him tho, and Mika was bout tired of being stabbed.

"Yuuirichou, I would never kill you. You mean too much for me for kill you. How could you say that? You know I love you!"

"D-doooont.. Lieeee.. To me, V-vvaampire."

"I would never lie to you! Come on! Open your eyes Yuuirichou why would I do something like that?"

"Because..." Yuu's expression feel flat, still in his transformation brain breaking state, "I-Im.. I'm dddee...deee- de-fect-.. Defective."

"Who told you that lie? You aren't defective at all, you are wonderful, miraculous, and outstanding With your looks and attitude." Mika pushed all the insecurity of affection in public aside and leaned in to kiss Yuu dead on the lips, the kiss wasn't roughed it was heartfelt sincere. He pulled away cupping his lovers face, "Your not defective. You don't need power from those angels. You already are one, your my angel, Yuu-chan. Please, come back to me...No," The blond placed a hand on the small bump on Yuu's stomach, "Please come back to us. We love you, We need you, Yuuirichou."

Yuuirichou screeched his whole body started shaking rapidly. It was like his whole mind vs. Will of his body was at war. One half of him wanted to snap out of it the other half wanted revenge, he felt such an overwhelming pain like someone took a laser beam and was splitting him in half. It was almost like an outer body experience, he felt like he was on fire ad he huffed out struggling to breath and return to his normal self. His eyes became squeezed tight as his entire being debated over his next move, like glue together his eye lids stay shut as his body fell limp in Mika's arms.

Yuuirichou spoke weakly before loosing consciousness, "but I... Must...Save...you."

"Don't worry I'll get us all to safety, Yuu." Mikaela picked up his boyfriend with ease and he loaded onto the plane taking a seat near the back.

"About time." Lacus said as he powered up the engine and began to take off.

"Bye live stalk!" Chest waved at the humans that began to scatter out of hiding to drown out the flames and investigate what happened.

The vehicle took off in the sky with everyone on board and accounted for, Ferid started to brag how highly he would awarded for his accomplishment. Crowley even asked to be known of the outcome of all his work. It was really a chattery ride unless of course you were Mika. Mika held Yuu very close to him, feeling every Lil breath his sweetheart took. His red eyes tho held a steady gaze at the silver haired older male vampire, he didn't have any emotion but he did wish he could preclude this whole day.

Ferid noticed the shade Mika was shooting at him, but he was too full of glee to acknowledge it. It was almost indecisive what he did, not even making an attempt to conversant with just another hopeless soul he made sure to ensure to an early grave.

* * *

When Yuu awoke his eyes fluttered open in a blissful haze the green flashing on, off, on and off again. He really didn't know if he was alive at this point. 'What had happened? Was everything just a dream? Am I dreaming? How come I can't remember anything? Like how did I get here... Or what happened, at all yesterday after the...The...The bomb? There was a bomb right? And the explosions?' But if he was only dreaming why did he remember hearing all the agonizing screaming?

Yuuirichou finally flashed his eyes _open_ after collecting his thoughts. 'Where am I?' He wondered as he looked around at the nice plush bed he was resting on. His head had been prompted up by 3 pillows and he was covered in a blue sheet. He looked around seeing a bed stand and a glass of water by the side. There was a closet to the right by the door and a dresser right in front of the bed. The rest of the room was bare and empty. This was definitely not a room he had been in before.

He sat up slowly not cos his body ached or anything, but because he had became vaguely aware he was caring for another life inside him. Even tho he might be perfectly fine, he wasn't sure about the baby. Yuu moved his hand to rest on his belly as he sat up, getting a better view of the room.

The door knob rattled as the sound of friendly fire said, "Damn this door. It always wants to jerk off." The sound of keys being jiggled around and a loud, 'click' filled that atmosphere as the door opened, to reveal a handsome young blond. His face got lit with excitement as he ran yo the bed and threw his arms around Yuu.

"Yuu-chan! Your awake, I am so glad I got so worried! How do you feel?" Mika hugged Yuu warmly a smile implanted on his face.

"I'm fine, Mika. I.. Feel fine.. Now hmm, stop your squeezing meee-No! Your squeezing us! N-ooot harder! The baby, Mika! Acckk! Think of the kid!"

"I'm just so happy to know your okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be? Gosh! You were there after all! You won't let anything happen."

"yeah, but still."

"How long was I knocked out for?" Yuu said turning more serious yet a hint of frantic in his voice, "And what about my friends? How are they? Where are they? Wh-what even happened?"

Mika released Yuu from a hugs and swallowed dryly, "are you sure you want to know?"

"Duh! Their my family, Mika!" Yuu said taking the blonds hand firmly, "I just really need to figure out what happened, before I blacked out."

Mika frowned his face feature drooped, "Well, you been sleep for 4 hours."

"My family?"

"They been sleeping too."

Yuu's eyes shined suddenly, "Really?! So they're al-"

"Dead." Mika said without an remorse or sympathy in his voice, he didn't even try to sound sorry and it some what damaged Yuu's heart by doing so. Yet Mika didn't care things were simply as they should be now, like the balance of his whole entire universe had been restored. Yuuirichou was back to him, his Yuuirichou! Was here for him to ravish and pleasure. Back with him together forever. All that was left was to run away, get far away from these vampires and humans, so that when Yuu gave birth to their son he wouldn't grow up in the cruel harsh world they call reality.

"Oh." Yuu said turning away all the joy draining from his face as he looked at the soft sheet, "They're take a dirt nap then... Permanently."

"More like blown to ashes, their bodies are hardly recognizable. Ferid had a hard time proving that was even Shinoa squad. That guy, Guren you liked so much, head was blown straight off his body."

It almost scared Yuu how careless Mika was being describing the bloody beaten brutal state of his friends. The vampire threw out details like they were nothing, he was treating his friends lives like they meant nothing.

His mind swarmed in tune with his thumping shattered heart, Yoichi? Shinya? Shinoa? Guren? Even Kimizuki gone? Just like that... In a blink of an eye.. What? This... This couldn't be.. Damn those bloodsucker always taking everything away from him! Even his new family.. The one he just made.. It.. This.. Everything.. Not. Fair! Well of course not, vampire have no sense of decently practices. And here Mika was... Talking... Talking just like one. Referring to his lost loved ones, like they were nothing but worthless specks of filth placed on this planet. Almost, like...

"Oh just shut up Mika! You don't know them! You never knew them!" Tears fell from the corners of his eyes ad the younger teen grieved, "And you will never know them like I did! You can't speak right now! Throwing their lives like it was filth!"

"Cos it was they were beneath you, yuu-chan. Not even worth the time, air, or resources they sucked up on this planet."

"Ho...how, could you say that... M-mika. They we're my fa-"

"People who use you are not your family at the least! And they shouldn't be your friends either!"

Yuu whimpered out their names under his breath as he sobbed, the snort rolled from his nose, his face was red and his chest heavies up and down.

Mika wanted to say something but his mouth was twisted in an unreadable expression. How dare Yuu shred tears for those worthless humans? They had done nothing but bring him pain all his life! How can you love someone who brings you nothing but discouragement?

"Don't talk anymore Mika! If your gonna just ruin everything! You saw them go in, why didn't you warn them? Why didn't you stop them? Tell them.. Warn.. Them..?"

"Like I knew the exact time the ting would blow! What are you now, mad at me?"

"No." Yuu muttered, "I'm mad at myself for trusting you."

* * *

Mikaela never endured more painful words in his life, it felt like Yuu had just pulled out an Ak47 and blew his guts out, shooting him up on the block. He backed away from Yuuirichou his jaw open as be did so moving ever so slowly. Yuu didn't even noticed that Mika was almost half way out the door, for his eyes were red a puffy from all the boatload of tears flowing out.

Once out the room, Mika broke into a frantic run out of his small little house he lived in but it was almost a struggle to pick his feet up, a struggle to move on, a struggle to take his mind off Yuu's words. It was done the dam was broken and it could never be repaired now, not even a millions 'I'm sorry' or 'I didn't mean it' could fix either. Yuu had truly meant those words, Yuu didn't trust him Andy more, and that fact alone was too much truth for Mika to handle.

He dashed out into the streets, the underground had no snow, and him being a vampire side didn't make it chilly for him. But the burning fire Yuu had set was slowly eating away at him, every rewind in his mind stung, bringing him down. It was a trap like a unplanned stick paper fly's run into without even noticing it. Mika tried to calm down taking deep breath, he'd be damned if he had another panic attack out on the streets in public like this. He'd just give Yuu a few minutes to calm down is all. He'd let Yuu have his space. Space... No, Yuu will hate me forever..

"Looks like his plan worked." Lacus said walking up beside Mika, with Rene following close, "but are you happy Mika? This is what you always wanted. Your princess to yourself and then on the same day you met too."

" Fate sure is a tricky thing, huh?" Rene cut in leaning on Lacus shoulder.

"Leave me, alone." Mika said glumly, "I'm not in the mood to be teased."

"He must have got in a fight with his princess." Lacus rejoined, "You did, I bet he hates you now. It's all Ferid fault you know."

Mika made a fist and grunted, "I do know all about that old crusty bastard."

"You played right into his hands tho." Rene raised an eye brow, "the queen believes him too. He thinks you were in on it."

"Yeah against my will! You think I would ever do something to make Yuu cry?"

"Well you did. And if you run away, you'll be right back with what Ferid wants you to do. Abandoning your princess, a good princes never leave a his beloveds side through thick and thin." Lacus reached for Rene's hand and they smirked at Mika, thankfully the young 16 year old bloodsucker got the message without any further interruption.

"Yuu..-Chan... Ferid, better." Mika eyes went into a violent fit, "IF HE LAYS ON HAND ON MY YUU-CHAN I SWEAR!"

"His goal was to shatter you, Mika. Everyone knows, Ferid doesn't know when to stop." Rene remarked, "So you st-"

There was no need to hear the rest cos Mika raced back over his house at vampire speed, reaching the door and tearing it practically off it's hinges with his abnormal strength and currently Mika couldn't carelessness. He was worried, why the hell had he thought it was a good idea go leave Yuu's side anyway? But out of all the things he was afraid, that his own selfish reasons had lead to the only one he loved getting hurt.

* * *

"Mika!" Yuu screeched in fear as the door was torn down and replaced by the blond looking upon the situation with a new look in his eye.

"Look who finally returned?" Ferid purred as he finished tying Yuu's hands to the bed frame.

"Let him go you! You! Ba-"

"Bastard? Honestly, Mika can we use more sweet formal sounding language." The nobles face turns devilish as he croaked out, "The baby to pick up on such detrimental words."

Mika was startled by this discovery, 'had Ferid always known... Known.. Yuu was pregnant? ugh! He gives me more of a reason to hate him everyday.' He watched Yuu struggle to break his hands free from the head board. The sheets were thrown over his body, wrapping Him up tightly like a burrito.

"Eh, so you know huh?" Mika grinded his teeth together, "And you still have the fucking audacity to show your face around here, knowing how even more protective I'm gonna be over him."

"I don't fear you, Mika." The vampire smiled as he got his fangs dangerously close to Yuu's neck, "Don't you think I deserve a treat for all my hard work?"

"I swear I will kill your crusty ass if you even..."

Ferid presses a single fang to the base of Yuuirichou's neck, and licks the tender uncut skin, "mmm, and my treat smells relatively nice."

Yuu kicked the bloodsucker hard as he could but the grown man only caught the pitifully attempt and laughed harshly, "You dare defy my wishes, live stalk? You should be honored I spared your life."

Mika head no more, he grabbed his sword filling it with his blood and he stabbed ferid at full force, the vampire was anticipating the attack and graceful moved away. His hair dancing in the wind as he swerves unleashing his own weapon.

Mika ran over to his princess, ripping off the cover and looking his Yuu up and down carefully checking for any scratches. As he took off the sheets and bonds holding him down to the bed.

"He didn't hurt you, did he babe?" Mika asked rubbing Yuu's head.

Yuu nodded as he said distastefully, "WITH HIS UGLY LOOKING FACE!"

"Awe, why so rude Yuu?" The vampire taunted, "I was only considered about the safety of your future kid."

Now this pissed Mika off, Ferid was flat out lying but whatever he did to Yuuirichou (if he did anything, But Mika didn't trust the noble one bit so he knew he DID SOMETHING). He somehow found out about the pregnancy. Of course he had no clue what he did but it have him a sick feeling.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! YOU MONSTER!" Mika lashed out on him as he darted the point at the silver haired males neck, "If I ever see you bothering them again. I will end you."

"Why wait, Mika?" Ferid shrugged carelessly, "I'm right here, open and vulnerable. Your swords already to my neck." He gave a dark glare at Mika, "what's stopping you from killing me right now?"

That's when Yuu realized Mika's true hesitation in the matter of killing Ferid. Was Mika scared? Scared of murdering a Noble? This was his fault after all! All their crappy lives had been his fault. He was the damn reason their old orphanage family wasn't here now, the reason Mika had to turned into a vampire, the reason Mika and him had been separated all theses years! If anything Mika should be more than happy to take that crust rusty cut old demon bloodsucker from hell's life. So why was he not?

"YEAH!" Yuu growled out pointing in Ferid's direction, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR MIKA!? KILL HIM, WHY IS HE EVEN STILL FUCKING ALIVE? AFTER ALL HE DONE TO US, ALL HE DOES TO YOU! YOUR NOT GONNA LET THIS BITCH LIVE!"

Mikaela looked at Yuu as he cleared his throat trying to form words to get some sort of response, Yet it never came. _What is wrong with me? Why can't I bring myself to do this? I killed lots of people before humans and vampires... But why can't I.. Kill the one I hate the most? Why can't I KILL FERID!?_

"You better be lucky I don't have my sword, or I'll stab you to death!" Yuu declared shaking a fist in the air, "STAB YOU UP TILL YOUR BODY IS WORST THAN DUST!"

Ferid chuckled, "Your Lil pregnant princess is too amusing, Mikaela."

"I'm SERIOUS!" Yuu screamed, which only increased Ferid's spirit of joy, he tries to push the tip of sword pointed at him away. But realizing Mika wasn't gonna move it, He growled, "Just what the hell are you trying to pull, child?"

Mika really didn't know if the following sentence out his mouth was even his own, cos it seemed like nothing he would ever say, "I'm gonna kick your ass." His glossy red eyes darted up to meet Ferid's in an cold blizzard of who had the harshest death glare.

Yuu sneered at the older vampire, "you hear that? My boyfriend is gonna kick your ass for me." The relaxed back against the bed as he commands, "Mika slice him out of existence."

A small little fire that was in Mika's eyes grew into a fire storm as he lunged the sword into Ferid's neck. All he needed was his Yuu's approval and command and that was it. Mika was nothing but an over explosive fire cracker ready to blow when lit. Ferid knew this but what Yuu said wasn't what he thought it said. The sword drew fresh blood from the vampire as Mika plunged it right through. The blood dripped from the wound as it opened deeper with every jolt, it was a struggle for air. And Ferid began to back away, but he did account in how deep the sword was.

The more he backed away, the more sword there seems to be in the end, each step he took Mika took double toward him making the piercing almost inescapable. The feeling of metal against his skin and his insides was enough gas's to fuel the Nobel's rage. He was prepared fr Mika to tear his head right off not make him suffer like this. The scent of rusting metal scent filled the air and it was suffocating to breath. It made Ferid case even worst so he acted on experience, from some close calls with humans.

Using his hand he grabbed Mika's neck and ran straight up to inside the rest of the sword until it had broke the skin on the other side completely through his neck. The blood spattered all over the carpet and wall, but he forced Mika up in the air, he began to talk coughing up blood all over Mika's face literary spitting on the boy's face with his bodily fluids, "D-ddamn, you.. After eve-eerrrry thing.. How. Could yooooou betray me?"

Mika closed his eyes as the older male threw up blood constantly on him, flinching at every word. Mika wasn't sure what had possessed him to pull a stunt like this. But now that he had started there was no going back, he saw how torn up Ferid appeared to be after getting attacked from the blind side. The red substance oozed from his neck and his frazzled delusional eyes raved with ferocity. 'Oh god he's gonna kill me! He really is gonna kill me!' Mika freaked out as he looked at Ferid, like looking upon the face of the devil himself or death, he was looking upon the face of a heartless murder.

Yuuirichou yelped scrambling out the bed refusing to watch the love of hi life suffer in any more pain as he drop kicked the unsuspecting man, "Leave my Mika alone!" Both boys fell to the floor with a thud, but Mika quickly sprang to his feet with drawing his long sword from Ferid's neck, as he guarded Yuu defensively. His stance was wide and head was up in preparation for another strike on the defensive side this time. He held his weapon out away from his body clutching the grip tightly with both hands, and Yuu stood behind him. Both watched the vampire collapse to his knees as he kept coughing up blood waiting for the stab to heal.

"Nuh, nuh, unn. We can't have you healing back to life, like that." Rene declared just as the silver haired man turned his head it was met with a blade to the face as Lacus came from the side and sliced his eyes right from their sockets.

"Fuuckk. Fucckkk.. You. I'll make you pay, YOU HEAR ME!?" Ferid screamed in agony covering his empty eyes holes with his two hands, "YOU WILL PAY! YOU'LL ALL FUCKING PAY!"

Yuu saw the vampire shriek and bellow cures to the sky, as his body shook, from the wave of torment he was having to deal with, as those 2 red eye balls were sliced clean out. The lids from the skin and eye lashes came right off as well but all flew in completely different directions. An eye ball hit the bedroom wall and slide down leaving a streak of red. The optic never had been dislocated and was hanging down from the 2 holes in his face.

It half way scared Yuu to death it was like a Halloween I'll over again. The blood wouldn't stop pouring out, Ferid face was drenched in it, he was crying blood and it bursted out heavily flowing all on his white crisp shirt. As Rene stomped on the 2 ping pong size eyes harshly, grinding the pupil into the hard wood floor relentlessly, using the back of his boot as snarling with disgust.

Mika and Lacus both met each other gaze, the blond let out a slight smile in thanks before he roared at Ferid, "ROAST IN HELL YOU FILTHY BASTARD!"

Ferid only bellowed back, "WHERE DO YOU THINK I CAME FROM?" hi silver hair was now messy and blood stained as well as his hands but he kept talking smack, "GO HEAD KILL ME, MIKA! ME AND YOU WE'RE JUST ALIKE! YOUR NO BETTER THAN ME, NONE OF US ARE. WE ALL ARE FILTHY VILE BLOODSUCKING MONSTERS, THAT'S ALL YOU ARE, THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE!"

"Your wrong! Mika is mine!" Yuuirichou said standing ground for his boyfriend, "AND I'M ALL HE NEEDS!"

"Is that so princess? Looks like then, you finally accepted Mika go be your princes. The vampire and his pregnant princess, the title has a nice ring to it." Then Ferid seemed to sink into a small smile.

Mika jumped in the air doing a back flip and slicing his sword right through the Noble's head. The vampire split in two as the impact from blast fell down.

"At last it is done," Was Ferid's final words as the sharp blade split the pale white glowing disintegrating skin, "thank you, Mikaela."

Maybe it would have been a touching less cry moment of the man wasn't crying blood tears and if blood wasn't all over the wall. Yuu never had liked the smell of blood but now this room was sinking in it. He wrinkled his nose, and tried to gather himself to wrap around what just happened. This was a Christmas they would definitely tell their kid about when he was born.

The half's of Ferid's body was separated one thrown to one side of the room and the other remained in front of them. Lacus looked the battle sight over after he finally got Rene to stop crushing the shit our of Ferid's eye balls.

"What?" Rene said as he picked up the eyes, "They're fun to play with they'll go good in my collection."

"You have an eye ball collection?" Lacus said raising an eye brow, "since when?"

"Since now. I'm starting one." Rene responded shoving them in his pocket.

"Well that's that. See ya, Mika! Thanks for the show." Lacus said waving as he took Rene's hand as they began to walk out.

"Wait!" Mika yelled to them, "why... You both helped me, kill Ferid? warned me... Why?"

"Well that answer is simple." Lacus stopped in his tracks and smiled, "We hate him."

Rene nodded in agreement, "Ferid was an oblivious naive guy. One less version of him in the world is for the best."

"He's dead? But I thought..." Yuu puckered his lips confused, "I thought vampire could only die to curse gears."

"More lies the human told you?" Rene said in a smart ass tone, "No. He's dead, dead and long gone unless someone puts him back together, I doubt that would work either since Mika chopped his brain in half."

Yuu said a Lil, "oh."

Lacus grabbed Rene's hand before they left and as they exited, "Aoi and I don't know what, Ferid was talking about with the whole pregnant princesses thing. But Mika take good care of Yuu. Cos when you love someone, hold them close and never let them go."

"Noted." Mika said tapping his head to indicate he got the clue the first time, he wrapped his arms around Yuu hugging him passionately.

"But ah, guys." Mika's expression turned darkly stern, "If any word about Ferid's death comes out. The blames all on me. You both were never here and saw or heard nothing."

Rene gave a slight smirk, "I guess I can honor those wishes. Not everyday, an HONEST VAMPIRE comes around."

Lacus nodded, waving his hand in the air, "I don't even remember meeting someone named Ferid. Who the hell is that?"

Rene slapped him on the head, "You don't have to be that stupid."

* * *

That was the end of that, and Rene and Lacus both left the house a while ago. Mika and Yuu had ended up leaving too cause Yuu kept saying the smell of blood was making him nonstop nauseous. Now the teenage couple was strolling down the poorly lit vampire city.

"Where did you go, earlier?" Yuu asked puzzled as Mika and him were going for a walk down the cobble stone street, they were locked in arms and Yuu snuggled on Mika's shoulder whispering in his ear, "If your upset or mad at me... I... I understand. I shouldn't have said that, Mika I was just mad and sa-" The shorter teen words were cut short by a sweet kiss, the vampire was now on top of his doll face beauty.

Their lips crashed messily together, forcefully with meaning, drool leaked out Yuu's mouth as Mika licked his lips asking for permission into the hidden but not forgotten territory. Yuu complied parting his lips slightly, allowing the slick muscle to roam and swish around freely.

Yuu talked into the kiss, "Mm.. Oh. Mika, I..I was so scared.." He moved his lips in time with the blonds as he continued, "I.. Thought...Y-oouu, were pissed aaaaahh . hmm at me." He ran his slender fingers through the patch of blond locks, "I wa-waass, gonna cry again... I-I thought I fucked everything... Up between us. Bec-because!"

Mika pressed his lips full on fledge against, Yuu's and used a thumb to press down on a nipple, telling him now was not the time to bring that up. The raven's toes curled in response as he pressed his body up against Mika's wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck, as he let his mouth hang open for Mika to dig in and explore.

Mikaela sucked on Yuuirichou's tongue loving the way the vibration felt throughout his body when the younger boy tried to speak. He was so tempted to peel off these hot and sticky wet uniforms, it was preventing so much more skin on skin contact they could having. He pulled out of the kiss and began pampering Yuu with mini-kisses all over his jawline. Yuu squirmed his green eyes fluttering open then only afterwards quickly hushing shut with a giggle and "that tickles!"

His Yuu-chan was so cute at times, Mika couldn't stand it, especially like this out in public, his body was getting more flustered by the minute. Yuu leaned up and kissed Mika's cheek, "I love you."

Mika knew he was blushing, but he didn't care he kissed Yuu back, "Love you more."

Yuu smiled and this time kissed Mika's juicy red lips, "But I love you the most."

Mika slowly grinned into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Yuu's waist pulling them closer together, he allowed Yuu to suck on his lips tenderly with care as he leaned down to meet his lovers need.

"I'll never stop loving You, Yuu-chan. Not even when I die." Mika moaned in the kiss as he said so, "Never stop loving you or our growing family."

Yuu pulled away from the kiss the smile dropping from his face a Little, "Really... Are.. Are you sure? Even if things don't turn.. Turn out as planned?"

"Never stop, " Mika opened his eyes to see Yuu's worried face, "why? Did something happen?"

Yuu shook his head, "no.. No. Me and the baby are fine. Just...while you were gone.." The black haired boy bit his lip as he muffled out, "Ferid said our child would be a freak. HE CALLED OUR KID A FREAK MIKA!" Yuu pouted, "That guy said our kid wouldn't be normal because our DNA is so fucked up! He.. He..." Tears crept in his eyes, "He said I should kill it and get an abortion. That a living being like that shouldn't be born."

Yuu placed a hand on his stomach and his vision went to the ground, "I... I love our child, I don't want it to die. Even though, I know... I haven't met it yet but... It's there growing inside me. It's a part of me. It's something our love created."

"Our love didn't create a monster, Yuuirichou. I can promise you that." Mika cupped the young teens face, "And we are definitely NOT GETTING RID OF OUR SON."

"Or daughter?" Yuu squeaked.

"Or daughter. Even if the fact that it can't be a girl is impossible."

"MIKA! IT CAN BE A GIRL!"

"Sure whatever you say," Mika snickered.

"I'm not joking!" Yuu said rubbing his stomach, "It can be a girl!"

"Okay, Lets ask it." Mika got on his knees and kissed Yuu's baby bump, "Alright Lil one, are you a boy or a girl? Me and your mommy wanted know. Kick once for girl, do nothing if your a boy."

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT MIKA! IT CAN'T MOVE YET!"

"It can't? I thought it was like a Lil person growing inside you."

"It is!" Yuu faced palmed with embarrassment, "But it's still cooking, the cake hasn't risen yet!"

"Oh." Mika kissed the bump again, "Well you just keep that in mind, for when you can move."

"It can't hear you either."

"WHATS WITH ALL THESE SUDDEN COMPLICATIONS?"

"What complications? I'm spitting the truth."

"You never mentioned this before!"

"What you mean?" Yuu pointed down at him, "I told you I was 2 months pregnant, didn't I? What more info do you need?"

Mika pawed Yuu's hand and he kissed it as he pulled out the same Christmas box wrapped gift Yuu saw before on the table back at the place.

"Mika, no." Yuu said noticing the bow, "What did I say about this? How did you even get this?"

"I brought it along from before. I figured we weren't gonna make it back."

"No. Get rid of that!"

"No way. I listened to your request and now you have to listen go mine."

"Request?" Yuu massaged Mika's hand as he asked slyly, "what are you horny now, Mika?"

"God no!" Mika exclaimed,"Yuu-chan I'm trying to be romantic just hang in here with me."

Yuu rolled his eyes, "okay romeo. What are you gonna do? Carry me off into the sunset like some cheesy, happy ending or some shit. I mean I'm glad that butt face is gone too, but don't get all mushy on me."

"I'm not. I've just been waiting 8 years for this." Mika smiled warmly, "I wanted to ask you since we were kids. But if I said it then, when we were playing house or something you wouldn't have took me seriously."

Yuu gave Mika a nervous look, "ummm..? Serious..? G-got it!"

Mika opened the gift and pulled out a tiny box inside, looking up at Yuu dreamily he said, "Yuuirichou, will you take me to be your loving and ever fatefully husband?"

Yuu (cutely) tilted his head, "Husband what do you me-?" He gasped as Mika flipped open the box revealing an all gold ring with a little diamond sparkling at the top.

The blond vampire beamed brightly, "Will you marry me, Yuu-chan? Cos I want nothing more, than to bring this child," he put a hand on Yuu's abdomen, "Into the world together. Spend the rest of our days together as a family, just you and me plus the little one."

Yuuirichou had never been mode in love with Mika in his life, and he wasn't talking about his stunning good looks or dominance in the bed. He was talking about what a good person Mika was, how he had took care and looks after him all these years. How he spent and lived on his whole life in pain just to see him again. How Mika would do anything for him. The fact Mika all this time wanted nothing more and would accept nothing less than Yuu. It made his head whirl and his heart flutter with joy and delight. Mika... Mika wanted to marry him. Mika!

His eyes filled with tears of happiness as he shouted, "YES! YES! OH MY GOD YES MIKA, I WILL! WHY'D YOU EVEN ASK SUCH A SILLY QUESTION? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WORDS CAN'T EVEN! I CAN'T EVEN!"

Mika let out a relieved sigh, "I'm so glad Yuu-Chan. You had me scared for a second, thought I made you cry again." He stood up and took out the ring sliding it on Yuu's finger, "I'm sorry the diamond is so small. I know it's not a lot. A princess like you deserves way better and when I get enough money I'm gonna buy you a new one. Then work on saving up for the baby on the way."

"Oh, Mikaela! I don't need another... This, this is lovely. It probably cost a fortune! Is this all real gold?"

"Nothing but the best for my Yuu-chan."

"Didn't you already use that pick up line once today?"

"Maybe I did, but is it so wrong to restate the truth?"

"I don't...Know what to say.." Yuu sniffles out gleefully, moving his ring finger around under the street light, watching the diamond shimmer and shine, "IT'S THE BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT I EVER GOTTEN! IT EVEN HAS the words 'Mika's on it!"

"Heh, yeah." Mika kissed Yuu's head and pulled out his matching ring, "Mine says, 'Yuu's' on it."

"God, Mika-kun... I love you so much! I would be happy if you just won me a bubble gum ring and proposed to me with that."

"Really? Cause I think the guy said they have a 30 day return policy and refunds at full pri-."

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THESE FABULOUS PIECES OF ART BACK!"

"But you just said.."

"I know what I said! That doesn't mean I want this to go away!" Yuu said snatching his hand back, "I love this! You did great job choosing a ring."

"Thank you, Yuu-chan I still wished I found something to compliment your beauty even more." Mika gazed in Yuu's green eyes, as he hugged Yuu tightly.

Yuu wrapped his arms around Mika returning the hug. They were on the quite streets of the vampire underground. Not many people were around and none at all noticed the couple hugging intensely by the street corner. Both their eyes were closed enjoying the moment, smelling and indulging in the others scent.

"Even if we can't legally get married here, we can fly to America or something."

"I don't care where you go Mika, where every that is, I will always follow."

"Same. I would follow Yuu-chan to the end of this earth and back, off the planet and all."

"I don't think we could do all that traveling Mika. Well at least not until the baby is born." Yuu snuggled in Mika's warm embrace, "After everything we went through today. Slowing down and taking a nap doesn't sound bad."

Mika could decode Yuu's words right then, they meant so much in such a few vowels. For example, even though Yuu didn't bring it up his heart was still grieving the lost of his friends. Even tho, Mika had killed Ferid would never take back the years of pain and torture he put the through. Despite all Mika said and done it would never replace the fragments of Yuu saying he didn't trust him. _Also the fact of what they would do after this, would they run away as planned? Would they ever even return to humanity at all? Had the demon imperial army really fallen?_

Maybe some words were best left unsaid, maybe some feelings were best left unexpressed, maybe fate might be one their side for once. The wind doesn't just blow, that was something Mika had learned when he was trudging through the snow back above ground. He noticed how, the wind bends. It moves for those who wants it to, it moves for those who command it to.

Yuu could never blamed what had happened to his family solely on Mika. He could always claim it was simply the flow of things, he had been in the army for a while now he watched people die every day. The flow of the wind was harsh and bitter, much like the cold out when him and Mika were in the snow. The wind believed in survival of the fittest. It didn't think twice to could the number of causalities it weeded out just to break the strong.

Yuu felt happy, no scratch that he felt overwhelmingly happy! Him and Mika are gonna get married. Yuu was pregnant so they're also growing a family together. They were gonna have a knew member to the Hyakuya name in 7 months (or however long it took to give birth to a vampire? Yuu swore if someone told him 3 years he as flipping out!). But there was a dark feeling of greed and guilt in his heart. Did he even deserve to be this happy?

Nevertheless Yuu pushed it all down and gave Mika his best most ecstatic expression he could muster up. Mika met his gaze with an equally jubilant look. Both of them leaned in their foreheads touching, inhaling in and out steadily. Just to comfort the other person. This was it, this was what love was, two people sharing one single soul and emotions but dwelling in separate bodies. Of course, Mika and Yuu now were back to square one, they only had each other, but after today they were sure, all they only ever needed was each other.

"Nope, not bad at all Yuu-chan. Not bad at all."

"But, I thought vampires don't need sleep."

"I don't. But I have a perfect pregnant princess, who I wouldn't mind going to sleep with right here." Mika chuckled as he tilted Yuu's face upward to face him.

"And I have a perfectly big sweetheart of a vampire, who I wouldn't mind going to sleep with." Yuu countered as he cupped Mika's face.

The two broke into a fit of laughter after that, call it hysterical or just a way to shake off the pain, the world may never know, nor will Mika or Yuu every get the guts to determine it.

Mikaela tapped Yuuirichou's nose, playfully "let's go find a bed for you two to sleep in. Being pregnant means, Yuu-chan will sleep a lot, so I'll make sure to get a huge king size bed. So the three of us will all fit, and I can watch Yuu-chan and the baby while they rest."

"You sound like a stalker, Mika." Yuu said rubbing the slight bump, "We don't need 24/7 protection attention you know."

"But I want to give you both 24/7 protection attention! I wanna love and cherish you and our child forever, Yuu-chan!"

"You really are excited about this..."

Mika gave Yuu a quick smooch, "More than you could ever imagine, more than you could ever imagine..."

Yuu nodded. If anyone had questioned him if today was a real day or if it was simply a figment of his imagination, he wouldn't know how to answer. One half of him wanted nothing more then this to be real, the other side feared the consequences their actions today might preclude. Yet to distort reality from illusion can be truly impossible. _Who's to say we're not all dreaming right now? Who's to say life is not just one big dream? Who's to say a dream isn't also a reality?_

"Mika, I don't care what they say about you. I will always love you." Yuu returned a smack on Mika's lips, and the young couple walked off to find a place to rest their weary heads. The only sound that echoed off the old building was boots on stone and the steady sound of a make out session as they strolled, kissing and nipping at each others skin. It was the best and worst Christmas either of them could as for or experienced. But as for it being the same day they met made it beautiful yet some what astronomical. The irony was really too much but pulling the veil from over head would be too much explaining.

Mika loved Yuu. Yuu loved Mika. That was all there was to it. Nothing more, nothing less. Simply the tale of two teens in love. A vampire and his pregnant princess, what's more prefect than that?

* * *

 **UGH! Sorry i cant do this** I'm completely done, I rage quit editing this chapter. Sadly, you just waisted time in your life you will never get back reading this piece of garbage. (~•~) forgive me for spelling errors and ect. Sorry if this story was too choppy and not smooth flowing. I was freaking out to meet deadline. Then this fucking story got fucked up when I was transferring it over to , I got so pissed off. Cos all the story un-italics so the their thoughts mushed in with their sentences. I tried my best to edit it out, But my shitty ass attempt failed. So some thoughts have 'this' and some are like _this_. Yes, I know! I didn't mean to make this story confusing to read. The stupid site DID THAT! There is a whole boatload of details I took out near the end, (like with Ferid and Yuu) Cos I didn't feel like editing it, after it got screwed up! I even tried to throw shade in the beginning of the story to show how it was gonna end, and fucking subplot was supposed to be mental!Mika vs. Delusional!Ferid yet after taking out so much parts it became the main plot and over shadowed Yuu being pregnant! No matter how much I changed things up to rearrange it, Yuu still looks like a side hoe, when the story was SUPPOSED TO BE ALL ABOUT HIM! I plan to write another chapter to try and close in the gaps in the plot, if this story does good n junk ((don't know how long that chapter will be?)) I really don't mean to rant like this...

 **Thanks for reading! Leaving a sweetheart like comment or a crafty word of wisdom for me to improve my writing is always helpful!**

 **Love ya like Mika loves Yuu for making it this far and surviving!~Mel❤**


	2. I don't know if I have lost you yet?

**Hello everyone and thanks for reading so far here is part 2 of this story! Happy Valentine's day and enjoy the supa fluffy and smutty MikaYuu mpreg! Also alot of plot holes are fixed up I feel like and we finally learn what happened to Mitsu~ Only warning is my terrible spelling skills and smutt.**

* * *

 _"I'm glad your here actually." Yuu said staring into the dead evil gleam of the red eyed vampire, "Cos I always wanted to ask you face to face."_

 _The slender lean adult vampire gave a toothy grin as he sassy walked his way into the house, with malicious criminal intent no doubt. Yet here the human was awaiting his entry. Yuu the human wanted answers, as he sat on Mika's bed. Well knowing his boyfriend was long gone, leaving himself open for an attack._

 _Ferid slid his way next to Yuuirichou his long feet hanging off the soft mattress bed side, as he rest back. His long black nails, cupped Yuu's face as he snarled out, "Ask me, what child?"_

 _The raven haired teen looked at Ferid his face somber, grieving the loss of his loved ones and not the least bit statistic, "Why did you kill my family?"_

 _Ferid only chuckled lightly, "Why do you care? Your still alive aren't ya?"_

 _"I DON'T CARE IF I AM PREGNANT! I'D GIVE IT ALL AWAY IF IT WAS TO SAVE MY FAMILY!" Yuu tearfully turned away quickly from the bloodsucker burrowing his face in his hands realizing what he just admitted out loud, to FERID THE KING OF ULTIMATE EVIL!_

 _Ferid looked wired up with a new plan at those words, even as it was such short notice everything would still fall into play, EVEN BETTER THAN EXPECTED._

 _"oh so, Mika finally knocked you up? Huh?" The vampire poked Yuu's belly and laughed cruelly, "You stupid kids, aren't you a bit YOUNG to be having a kid of your own?"_

 _"Shut up! Don't TOUCH ME!" Yuu darted away from him, "I asked you a question! Why did you kill my family, YOU MONSTER!"_

 _"Which family? Mika is still alive isn't he? That is... If you even still consider Mika as a part of it."_

 _"The Demon Imperial Army and The Hyakuya Orphanage."_

 _"Any answer I give, would sound like an excuse." Ferid looked Yuu dead in his eyes, his voice not wavering as it rang out clearly filling the room, "There is nothing I can do or say to justify how wrong it was to murder everyone you cared about. All I can say is, I did it because... I didn't even care."_

 _Yuu sighed and closed his eyes. He could accept this answer, if this was the truth. He was prepared to let the topic go, until the silver haired bloodsucker said with a sly grin, "However, if I told you. Someone ordered me to murder them. To rid you of your happiness both times. Would that change things?"_

 _Yuu's eyes brows turned angry as his whole demeanor changed to mode violent and avenge-ful, he growled at the Nobel launching himself fill force at him._

 _"TELL ME! TELL ME!" Yuu thundered as he clawed, "Who ORDERED YOU! WHO IS DOING THIS!?"_

 _Ferid didn't even answer he was too busy laughing as he grabbed the shorter male pinning him to the bed as he started to wrap him up in the cover, "Oh boy. No, wonder Mika loves you so much."_

 _"Let me GO! LET ME GO!" Yuu thrashed and screamed his throat going raw, "You pussy! Tell me who gave you the clear, to ruin my life!"_

 _"You should be quiet, now. Or at least stop this weak ass attempt to stop me. Honestly, a spider could do better." Ferid scoffed, "and aren't pregnant woman supposed to be super careful while carrying their child?"_

 _"I'M NOT A WOMAN!"_

 _"You scream so loud and high pitched, like one. I can hardly tell the difference."_

 _"I'll rip that grin right off your face! I'll crush you with a lawn mower!"_

 _"Kind hard to do that tied up, isn't it Mika's bitch?"_

 _"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

 _"You like, Mika's pregnant princess better?"_

 _"Don't you call me anything! Stay away from MY Mika, stay away from me, and!" Yuu put a protective hand over his stomach, "STAY AWAY FAR FROM OUR CHILD NOW AND AFTER IT'S BORN!"_

 _"I wouldn't wanna get near your freak child anyway. A vampire and a human kid, ever being normal is impossible. If I were you, I would just get an abortion." Ferid rolled his wrist and allowed his words to sink in as Yuu's face became pale and less full hearted on his precision for answers._

 _Yuu felt his heart flutter as he glared at the bloodsucker,_

 _"I...would never... Kill Mika's child. Especially since it's growing INSIDE ME. It's my choice. I have the power."_

 _"Ah, but didn't you just say..." Ferid smirked his silky silver hair bouncing on his back lightly, "You would 'give it all away if it means saving your family?'"_

 _Yuu knew his mouth had run dry as long as his luck and time, he looked around desperately for something to bash Ferid upside his noggin._

 _"What's wrong, you okay?" Ferid teased with zero compassion in his voice, not evening trying to sound sorry or a hint of hurt, "Is it your head? Is it spinning with regret? Remorse? Fear?"_

 _"Hate... My ever lasting HATE FOR YOU!" Yuu spat out shooting the howling mind blowing battle taking place inside his brain. But it only managed to build up more perplexity._

 _"How special, you really magnify me into glory princess." Ferid did a little bow, "Fills me with such delight to know how much you care about my downfall. Ah, I mean... You did spend, your whole life plotting revenge on us bloodsuckers." The man gave a heartless snort, "Who would have thought... You'd give birth to one."_

 _"My KID IS NOT A MONSTER!" Yuu yelled feeling the burn of the sheets tear into his skin as he snapped harshly jerking his body to lash out at the Noble, "My kids is Not gonna be a cunt-dick meat head like you!"_

 _"Even YOUR insults are less menacing." Ferid yawned uninterested, "Loosing everything, I guess CAN REALLY BREAK A PERSON."_

* * *

'Then came the laughter... The relentless, barbaric, bloodthirsty, inhuman, laughter. The sound of pure wickedness and rotten to the core. The sound I oath, the sound I despise, the sound I wanna slice his throat to.' Yuu's vibrant emerald eyes blinked open, awaking him from the terroristic nightmare. Even this his mind whirled reflecting on the memory, from when Mika murdered Ferid.

He hated it, he hated how someone, could be dead. Long gone and probably rotting away under ground, yet... How their words can come back just to mimic and mock you. To fill you with fear and haunt you like a ghost. To swam around buzzing in your head, then to pop into random dreams just to drag you into the underworld right with them. The thought is heart retching, just like the sound of rain banging on your window seal.

Yuuirichou sat up breathing heavily, tho his white baggy pajamas was not drenched in sweat, or he had (thankfully) not pissed himself this time. (He blamed the first 10 hundred times on the fact he was pregnant and holding water had become very hard for him. When Yuu had to go, HE HAD TO GO, there was no way around it.) His short black tangled hair rested on his shoulders, which heaved up and down rapidly.

He rubbed his eyes, wiping away the sleep as he shuffled out the cover, from away from him. 'its way too hot to be doing this' he decided. Yuu began to regain his sight as he focused on the objects around him. He was in the new bed him and Mika shared, which immediately made him wonder.

"M-Mika?" Yuu croaked out throaty and raspy from just waking up, his morning breath filled the air. The sound of talking from outside the establishment could be heard, along with foot steps, other noise and chatter. There was a single window in the medium sized bedroom that beamed in artificial street lamp light from the outside. It barely lit the room, but Yuu noticed there was no reply from his boyfriend. Nor did he feel Mika beside him in the bed. Yuu was well aware that the vampire didn't need sleep, yet he had grown to like feeling the others presence before dozing off. It gave the younger teen a sense of security almost?

"Mika?" Yuu called out once more his tone still a little gruff as he groaned, "Mika! I had a nightmare... I-I want chicken nuggets and chocolate."

He awaited his brave prince's reply for a few minutes, much to his dismay it never came. Yuu sighed and face palmed, 'Where the hell is that boy?' He slid himself out of bed slowly, his toes and feet taking their sweet time before they breached the floor. 'It's getting pretty hard to see my feet anyway.' Yuu thought as he looked at now rather larger baby bump, placing a hand on top of it as he stretched.

Any one who looked at Yuuirichou now could think

A)Damn, son that's a fat ass kid

B)Poor thing, kids are getting so bold in their fashion statements these days.

C)Holy fucking shit! That boy's a pregnant slut.

Unfortunately, Yuu wasn't very fond of anyone thinking this about him. So he tried his best to wear as baggy clothes as possible. It was about near impossible to cover up his and Mika's 'Lil miracle' now. Yuu was 4 months pregnant, and he looked kinda bigger than that?

Yuu almost went into a Lil frenzy with himself once, worrying about what if he would be giving birth to twins or triplets or some shit. He really didn't think Mika would know how to deal with this without having another panic attack or flipping out. He had decided against informing the blond about the prediction just for that main reason. If Yuu was carrying more than one kid inside his oven, him and Mika would just have be surprised when more than one pops out, DAMN IT!

It was too much effort to slick his hair back and try to look presentable, Yuu decided. Besides he couldn't anyway, Mika didn't have any mirrors in his house due to the whole vampire thing. Not being able to see your reflection was a bitch, cos it prevented Yuu from getting the chance to look at a mirror in 2 months! It was almost like there was no mirrors in the whole FUCKING VAMPIRE CITY!

'Food.' Yuu's brain commanded to him, as he zombie walked to the kitchen. Still (attempting) keeping an eye for Mika as he dragged his weight through the house. Yuu wasn't sure about any other pregnant person, but give him morning sickness any day compared to what he was facing now, random dizziness, indigestion, back aches, heartburn... You name it, Yuu swore he went through it.

The cold icy refreshing air from the fridge danced across his skin, as he opened it up to pleasure his eyes with the variety array of food, Mika had provided for him. Thankfully, Mika had learned just buying a 20 piece McNugget from McDonald's wouldn't fill Yuu up any more. Try buying 100 of the 20 piece Mcnugget and you might actually get close. Key word, MIGHT. The rainbow of colors dance from fast food to fruits and deserts. A show for Yuu's green needy eyes to wander in... If he had time...

He reached into the frigid ice land and pulled out a half eaten container of chocolate icing, to sustain himself. It might not be chocolate-chocolate, but it was close enough. While closing the metal metallic refrigerator door the handle hit a clanging and a sticky note fell off.

~It read, **'Hey, Yuu-chan! Sorry, I can't make it, to be with you, when you wake up. I know it's valentines day but I was called late last night, to go on guard duty. I love you, I promise to make it up to you later! Its gonna be just you and me, all night. ;) Your forever lover, Mika.'~**

'All night? Well hot damn!' Yuu thought rereading it. He wondered how they would hit it off now that he was pregnant.. Ahh. He was sure, Mika would find a way. Mika would always FIND A WAY to get IN Yuu's ass. That and in the same sense, the vampire also found multiple ways to look or glance at it, when opportunity knocked. Not like Yuu had any problem with this... In fact he didn't mind Mika being "a little shit" cos he had to deal with even worst with Shinoa before.

'I'll do something for Mika this time... I'll give him a nice present. Give him whatever he desires tonight.' Yuu schemed dirty of how to seduce his dark, blood loving of a boyfriend. He had to surpass Mika and his dramatic smut plots, he always beat him to the punch if doing.

Yet now he was being mind boggled at what stunt Mika would pull this valentines day, he had to take so many into consideration. For example, Last year it had been bondage. Sweet, sweet MikaYuu bondage. The two of them had been stuck together by sugary treats like candy cane hand cuffs, minty floss wrapping their legs, and now and later candies put in their chest, held by vanilla frosting. Yuu couldn't remember a time where, Mika's nipples tasted so good. Like a confetti cupcake flavored pop tart was the best how to describe it. The rhythm of them moving even a single inch would rub their throbbing dicks together. How big Mika's penis grew to the point it seemed it would bust out the floss wrap all on it's own accord. It was large, leaking, red and radiating heat, like the sun. It felt so good jerking off against it. Grinding his wood onto Mika's brick wall of an erection. The wonderful sounds Mika would make mewling each time he cummed, his sweaty blond locks covering up his glowing red eyes. Yuu especially loved the way, Mika purred his name out in a down right sinful sexy tone. The bondage sabotage had been set up by Krul, to very much shock. Mika had no idea himself, they had just both woken up wrapped up together. They had to eat their way out, to Yuu it was the greatest and most biggest achievement him and Mika had ever done. I mean did you know how hard it was for them to stop touching each other and just eat the candy to get free?

"Fuck...you..." Yuu mumbled as he narrowed his eyes at the note, reaching to the ground had become a hassle for him. He could barely even touch his toes now, so he was not about to struggle picking up that tiny piece of paper. It could rot and decay on that floor for all he cared right now.

He shuffled to the cabinet and pulled out a clean spoon, afterwards he plopped down on the sofa to sulk with himself. The raven stirred his icing before taking steady constant bites. 'I wish Mika was here, he would comfort me... Tell me everything was alright... That I wasn't wrong for saying it.' Yuu sucked on his spoon being sure to get all of the dark chocolate goodness explosions to go off on his taste buds. As he dug the metal back in the plastic cup, 'I wonder how Mika would taste covered in chocolate...'

The younger teen groaned it was gonna be another long boring day, he would spend alone. 'Well, I'm not completely alone.' Yuu glanced down at his bloated belly. There was a kid in there, another living thing... That he was currently carrying for now and the rest of these up coming 5 months. 'But of course the baby growing in me was just another thing Mika had left behind to do his stupid job as well.'

"Hey, so.. I'm gonna talk to you. So I don't seem insane if I talk to myself." Yuu said rubbing his stomach, "I personally feel like your dad is an ass hole. Don't get me wrong I love him for the ass butt he is. Yet he always leaves when I need him."

Yuuirichou didn't have to wait for a response knowing none would come he simply continued his rant, "I mean, you don't know him... Well maybe you do, I doubt it. He really loves you. He loves me too." A small smile started to form at the thoughts that came in his brain, "Ya know, even tho he's gone. He does it cos he's saving up money for us. So we can run away and live comfortably. Just you, me, and him. Mika's a big sweetheart... No matter how hard he acts."

Then there was an unexpected little squirm, Yuu felt inside him. The teen awkwardly cringed, it felt like something...Was moving...Or trying to move inside him? There was a rapid kick and it pressed out against Yuu's skin. That's when the pregnant teen freaked out.

Yuuirichou yelped and he felt like jumping out his skin, "WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!?" he launched himself up off the couch and couldn't stop shaking. It felt nasty, it felt abnormal, it felt WRONG.

At first, Yuu took in consideration the fact it might just be the baby kicking. But this... This felt different, like there was more than one. Then it hit him like a wreaking ball that his and Mika's kid could be a 10 feet freak of nature. He let out a choked whimper in desperation to calm his trembling body down, could that crusty ass bloodsucker be right? 'Is our kid some genetically fucked up creature?'

The green eyed teen shook his head his bottom lip still trembling as he declared, "Nothing that damn monster said was true." Yuu made a determined motion as he set down the icing. He then remembered what Mika said, something about Krul being able to explain things. Well that was it! He'd go visit her, and ask about what...ever...This...Was? She was queen of the vampires right? She had to know what was going on, with him. (Yuu was totally NOT doing this just to prove/confirm to himself that he was perfectly normal and not becoming schizophrenic)

"Alright, little one. We're about to take a trip." Yuu said walking over to the closet as he reached in pulling out one of his boyfriend's vampire hoodie cape and putting it on him, "To find out a little bit more about you...Or well about whatever?"

* * *

There was no sun in the underground, the street were only lit by the willing lamps filled with power. The streets were usually damp, for god only knows why! Cos it never rains down here either. Perhaps it was a simply mystery, Yuu had not yet mastered after returning to this unholy place. There was no wind to run through his black mangled hair, when he walked. Or any element at all, it was confounding how vampires even got electricity down here. How bothersome and too my effort it would take to wonder of things as such. His boot heels clicked on the ground as the hood he had covered his face allowing him to slip in as any normal regular bloodsucker. He hated it... He really despised having to pretend to be one of them.

Who would want to be a monster like that anyway? Vampires were so weird, why were they proud to abuse people and take their lives? What did they possibly gain from keeping young human kids in captivity? 'Blood. Blood they want blood. It's almost like. It's all they think about.' Yuu thought with disgust. He sincerely hoped they could leave here soon. This place reminded him of His and Mika's dead family. The Hyakuya kids and him used to play on these very streets. It was almost hard for him to straighten up and walk right when the happy memories, of tag, hide and go seek, and cops and robbers filled his brain. They used to be so happy... Playing games all day and giving up their blood for survival.

Was it foolish? Or was it pure child innocents? The kids didn't know any better, there was no awareness of the world that laid outside. Yet Mika and Yuu had took a chance. A chance that made them killers. At the young age of 12, they had led their own family basically on a suicide mission. How could Yuu ever forget that he was the only one what escaped alive? How could Yuu ever forget their terrified heart dropping faces? How could Yuu walk past their old favorite play block without saying 'good bye'? It twisted the teenager with revolt for his own luck. It made him a selfish bastard by the the fact he didn't even drag Mika out away with him. In fact, Yuuirichou didn't just resent the vampires for killing his family, he resented himself.

So the black haired teen laid low as he strolled on, blowing back the horrid flashbacks from his mind. It was a pitiful thing to do, to revolt against the truth, to turn his head on the past. But if he didn't push on...he might end up just like Mika. He might be just like the blond, lost in his own world, each day reliving the struggle of life. Mika loved to live in the past, he was glued to dwelling on things back then, to make sure he didn't loose precious things he had now. Yuu on the other hand considered it foolish, WELL HE USED TO. The massacre of his new family seemed to be smashing the glass kingdom, Yuu had ruled.

Everyone has their one way of taking and managing their sanity. For Yuu it was a glass castle. A very fragile structure glass is, it was the perfect selection for Yuuirichou. At a young age he had learned not to hang on to anyone or anything. Therefore his hope and trust were thin, not to block people and not to protect them, To let things happen. To let the world take it's way, Not to say he wouldn't help his friends, if they were in danger. But to say how glass breaks easily and it takes intense heat to weld it back together. Like Mika, Yuu barely formed bonds unless he felt you were trust worthy. It took plenty of effort to wield together that glass, it took much less...(in fact barely) an effort to shatter it.

The smells of the city was usually a stale heavy must. It can ram shack your senses in a heart beat and took a lot of getting used to. Yuu was well aware of how much Mika hated for him to go out alone on the streets. But this was an emergency... Well, something he considered an emergency! Which was a pretty big deal. The green eyed teen knew where the castle was, his lovely boyfriend had pointed it out to him many times during their lovely moonlight walks together. Their walks together was the only rare thing, Yuu would admit he enjoyed while being down here. Mika would be hold his hand firmly and rant about the adventures he had at the work that day. The blond would whisper in his short raven haired boyfriends ear every time he saw a strong noble vampire, "Bloodsucker alert, no bloodsucking back." Then he would nip Yuu's tender delicate skin on his neck and take a quick sip of his blood. Pulling away before he could make the wound a bloody red calamity. Yuu at first found this little game they shared annoying, but Mika kept constantly harassing the peach flesh. Making his veins less tense when a single or both of Mika's large incisors bit into him sucking the juicy addictive substance. Also each time the older boy would find a new spot to mark as his territory during his 'pampering his princess treatment', which completely wrecked Yuu who would complain about the 'treatment' not really being a 'treatment' at all. Because it left his neck and shoulder bruised red with love bites and deep scars. Mikaela would only laugh and say he'll use his, 'smooching his princess treatment next'. Yuuirichou decided he liked the second one better and looked forward to when he would have his gentle strong vampire Mika back.

"Yeah, I heard they took her captive. That fiery blond was nothing but trouble. Why turn her anyway? Now I'm stuck on guard duty for the little brat. I'm doing it for Lord Crowley. Only tho." A vampire guard complained to another right as Yuu walked past.

"Wasn't she a Part of some human, Army? Demon imperial right?" Another voice asked the guard.

Yuu felt his legs betray him. Every bone in his body told, no... WARNED him not to pause in his tracks. But the teen did, his breath and whole entire being hitched on the word, 'Demon imperial army.' He knew he shouldn't, he knew he should be a good boy and keep on walking. Letting a chance like this... Learning about someone from the army... 'Someone from my family.' A whisper came from the back of his mind. His body felt bound to the spot he had froze in, like someone had turned up the gravity on earth, times a billion. His bones would move an inch, no matter how much his brain spat bloody orders to the muscles and nerves, all where voided to hear the rest of the vampire guards conversation.

"That's the one. They have a whole file on her. Its ridiculous, keeping a bitch like her alive."

"Ah! Krul grown soft, she'll save anyone now and days she thinks has information."

The vampire guard chuckled as she brushed her bangs back and began to walk over to close the heavy iron door starting up the truck, it was a large vehicle made for transporting in mates, "It figures. The higher ups never know what's going on down here. I figure I just have to escort her alive, until they do questioning. They probably think she killed Lord Ferid."

'Oh my god! People know!' Yuu panicked at the mention of the word 'Ferid' his black hair whipped around to look at the two vampires. They didn't seem to pay him any mind. Which was a good thing, Yuuirichou figured he had to find out more about what was going down. Hide... Yeah... He'll hide in, in.. The back of the inmate truck?

Hell! It sounded like good fucking idea to him. The black haired boy casually hopped in the back of the prison truck. The long metal bars were surprisingly not locked yet, and it was too dark even with the light from the outside to see deep inside this new transportation. Things looked pretty shady, why was there a truck with no prisoners? Didn't the man say he was guarding someone from the dem-

"I smell a human!" A putrid voice voice hissed out like a snake. As a shadow danced off the dark walls a silhouette that seemed very much like a hungry wolf sniffing the air, "There is a human in here."

The sound was roughly grouchy, whatever this thing was it seemed to be clawing at something. It banged the side of the vehicle snarling, "HEY I SAID THERE'S A HUMAN IN HERE!"

Yuuirichou ran farther in the darkness to hide as he heard The woman vampire from outside come round back and yell, "Shut up you filthy old hag! There ain't nothin!" Next the ear bleeding sound of large huge metal bars clicking into place and a truck starting up along with slamming rang out.

"Shit." The raven cussed as all the light was taken away from his vision, and he realized he was trapped inside a jail on wheels with a crazy lunatic bloodsucker. 'Double shit, this was not the plan.'

"I know, your still in here human. I can smell you." This time now that he was more closer to the source, Yuu heard a more feminine accent to the tone.

"Yeah, I'm in here. What do you want?" Yuu responded, he figured if he was trapped with someone for only MikaYuu God knows how long, he might as well try to be friendly with this creep.

"Blood."

The answer was so simple, really Yuu should have SAW this coming.

"Why do you want, my blood? Haven't you sucked the life out of billions of other kids?"

"No..." The raspy voice squeaked out a bit dryly, "I... I haven't tasted human blood yet. I was just turned 2 months ago..."

This caught him in a net like a helpless fish. This was a prisoner from the D.I.A? That was captured two months ago? The same time that...

"You got a name?" Yuu asked testing the water before he started making wrong assumptions.

"Why do you care?" A more deep throated to be shot back, filling Yuu with fear at the sudden mood change the vampire displayed, "I...I..just want your blood." The creature sniffles,"Please, it hurts...The pain hurts."

Yuu recalled When Mika was like this, in his weak desperate state needing blood. Mika had the nerve to reject his help 3 times before finally agreeing, but this vampire, this vampire right here. He wasn't even sure it used to be Human from the way it was sounding. The thing sounded like it wanted to change like it wanted to become a full blooded monster.

"You're gonna give up your chances of being able to return to humanity, just cos a Lil thirst pain?" Yuu narrowed his eyes in the complete darkness, "My boyfriend went 4 years without drinking human blood, and you can't eve go two months? Aren't you apart of the demon moon company!? Where's your pride!"

"You're a strong willed live stalk aren't you?"

"I'm not live stalk. I'm a soldier. My squad was blow to bits."

"Ha, interesting. So was mine... But if I can become a vampire I'll right the wrongful death of my girlfriend." A new determine side started to break through the cloudy mist illusion as the prisoner spoke up, "Then I'll get revenge for my family! I'll slaughter Mikaela and all the other no good bloodsuckers with him!"

"MIKA! HOLD UP YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Yuu yelled into the dark like a mad man, out raged this stranger was trash talking his man, "WHAT THE FUCK DID MY MIKA EVER DO TO YOU?"

"Mika?" A lowly husky moderate vocal strung out, "how do you know to call him that? And why did you say, my... My Mika..."

There was a over looming silence that settled over the two as they both sat in the dark. One of them was chained up in shackles, that could be heard banging against the floor of the truck each time they hit a bump. They rattled like the inside of Yuu's brain right now mingling to put all this shit together. The back of the truck was warm and barely humid, yet the young teen was still popping bullets under his arm pits like crazy. The blond haired vampire that was once mer inches away from him, smelling the others anxiety, she leaned forward as far as her shackles would allow, trying to reach out and touch him, even tho the metallic spiky hand cuffs dug into her skin deeply leaving red cuts and burned her flesh by the friction rubbing together, it made no difference to her. She felt like she knew this boy, she had sensed a friendly familiar presence with him ever since he entered the car.

Yuu heard the vamp moving ever so closer to him, but strangely he didn't move away. He just stared at her, unchanging expression of arduousness painted on his face. He felt the girl breathing heavily against him, stretching out to met him. Yuuirchou's green eyes met her lady figure outline with shadows, she was as mysterious like phantoms in the dark. Neither of them spoke for a long while, both collecting their ideas on each other.

The steady growing chain of soundless shuffling and panting was broke by the woman, who had finally built up enough courage to ask, "You regard to Mika like you know him. Do you know Mikaela Hyakuya, human?"

Now Yuu wasn't gonna be an idiot and go bananas on the girl screaming, 'HELL YEAH, I KNOW MIKA THAT'S MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND AND FUTURE HUSBAND, YA BITCH! SO MOVE ASIDE BOI!' That would surely lead to disaster. No, Yuu would hold his smart mouth tongue for the time being.

"You can say, I know Mika. He's a close friend of mine."

"Mika? Having friends?" The girl snorted and laughed cruelty, her twin pony hair hair bounced up and down, she flashed the human a creepy smile amidst the surrounding atmosphere, "Nada. Nada. You got it all WRONG HUMAN." She pressed her forehead harshly against Yuu's her purple eyes almost glowing in the night, "Mikaela Hyakuya has NO FRIENDS. Only enemies. He'll BETRAY you. He'll stab you right in the back once you think he's a good guy."

Yuu thought his skull might be cracking from all the force the vampire was pressing against him, her words were swallowing him up whole. Mika would never betray him! Mika loves him, and... Plus Mika did have a friend...HIM, DAMN IT! HE WAS MIKA'S FRIEND AND LOVER! That counted for something in his life.

"He'll discard you, quicker than you can throw away trash." The girl continued her tone and eyes becoming more threatening and lethal at each syllable. Yuu felt like he should turn away escape from her min illusion while the getting was good, but the temptation was too much his eyes were focused engaged with her lip movement.

"You SHOULD RUN FROM HIM." The woman warned, "He's a mother fucking monster. A heartless brute, rumor has it, not only did he manage to kill Shinoa squad but he let his boyfriend die too."

That's when Yuu knew he blew his cover, his glass castle shattered to pieces, along with all his sanity at the moment. He jerked himself away from the vampire, she let put a weak huffing sigh as she saw the teens outline in the ink turn shaky like jello during an earth quake stumble backwards. Yuu breathed out in an barely audible gasp panting and muttering words to himself like a lunatic on a psychotic rampage. The black haired male couldn't prevent it from happening, he couldn't stop bridges burning down from the sneaky demons in his heart, "Mika...Mika said I... I-I was dead. Meeee? D..dead?" He ran his finger frantically through his hair as he gave a sobering insane laugh as he leaned back smashing his spine into the painful cold metal, "What? What are you...you trying to say? Mikaela, WANTS ME DEAD?"

The vampire scrunched her eye brows up as she said intimidatingly, "Yes, he wants everyone dead. You can't trust nobody or you'll end up lonely. Just like me. No one will want you," she slipped out a reckless sarcastic unrecognizable sound, "No one WILL CARE."

Yuuirichou became delusional with chills and to easy the pain he threw himself into a fit of crazed crackles, his body shook violently as he cried out, "Lonely! I ain't lonely! I'm... I'm I have...I HAD FRIENDS! I.. I HAD A FAMILY... I..I.." The teen reached out and harshly jerked the fanged girls pony tails up pulling her hair to relieve his own state as he stared her head in her eyes, wide forest green clashing with grape purple, "You're just lying to me! I don't listen to no vampire! I never have and never will! MIKA WOULDN'T DARE BETRAY ME! HE LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME VERY MUCH! I'M GONNA BIRTH HIM A CHILD, AND WE'RE GONNA RUN AWAY AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!"

"Please, fairy tales are FULL OF SHIT!" The girl hissed back him vigorously, "There can't ever be happiness in a corrupted hell of a world like this!"

Then a bust ball blast of blinding energy hit the two arguing teens as the truck ran under a tunnel, a bunch of high lit florescent lights shined in the back of the vehicle beaming through the bars. At first the glow was shocking and it fried Yuu's vision to get used to the newly established artificial sun. Being a vampire the girls sight changed instantly and her expression became awestruck as she saw the tall handsome attractive young peach perfect skined 16 year old teen she once called her family, "Yuuirichou?" The blond mumbled faintly.

Yuu blinked a whole boatload of times each time he opened his eyes they got shot by over powering high beams, 'Ack! Fucking sensitive human pupils!' It took a good minute for his eyes to dilate to the presence of such bold lighting and when he did, he thought he had laid sight on a horror show. 'This couldn't be... It couldn't be right... She? her?' He looked up and down her filthy dirt stained body. Her once gorgeous milky soft skin had morphed to be rough and jagged, her yes had faded dull more blacker shade of purple almost maroon. Instead of wearing her army uniform she was dressed in a white vampire attire, her once sweet dark blond yellow hair was more brownish. Then her mortified face expression seemed almost lifeless, if Yuu hadn't just talked to her before, he would have assumed her to be a crash course dummy than a real live living thing.

"Mitsuba." Yuu echoed after the freshly turned vampire, his inhuman crackling fading away like morning dew; he walked over to her cupping the shorter girls face addressing her prominently sharp, "Tell me, who did this to you. Who beat you into this helpless state?"

Mitsuba stared at him motionlessly her face expression turning rigid and a cocky cold hearted smirk grazed her lips, "So you are, Yuuirichou."

The teen nodded in response, his eyes flickering to meet his long lost friend's, "Yes, and your Mitsuba."

If you were expecting a happy hug or reunion celebration maybe even a tinge of excitement from the other, sorry, but there was none. Because there was nothing left anyone for them to be happy about. Mitsuba was now a vampire, suffering down the same terrible strings of fate Mika had fell thru, being forced to become one. Yuu should have been happy to see his family, but right now his spinning mind was blurry with burning hate for the girl talking shit about his Mika. There was nothing left for them here, they just simply held each others eyes captive.

Mitsuba frowned at him, "You know who did this to me. Your damn bloodsuckers."

"They're not mine. I only own one of them and that's Mika."

"He started it. It's all his fault. If he wouldn't have came that day, I wouldn't be like this! Shinoa..." Mitsuba closed her eyes filling with sorrow for her dead family, "Yoichi... kimizuki... Everyone.. HE LET THEM DIE!" The tear drops bursted from her eyes as they blossomed open, the water his the air quickly fading away into nothingness... Just like their dead family, "IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! ALL HIS FAULT! DAMN, MIKAELA HYAKUYA FAULT! HE FUCKING DID THIS...HE DID IT..." She made a destructive hysterical move toward Yuuirichou If the teenage boy didn't move back in time, the berserk bloodsucker would have broke his neck, "he did it all for YOU! HE DID IT FOR YOUR UNGRATEFUL SORRY ASS!"

Passively Yuu backed away, watching the ungoverned Mitsuba rage onwards, she thrashed around her shackles and chains cresting a loud ruckus. The demoniac lady yelled at the confused teen, "YOU... I..I.." She grabbed the breast where her heart was, shaking her head in a mad fit, "I...WAS...AH..HAHAHAA! HA! So, so...so so overjoyed. I... I was... DELIGHTED WHEN YOU DIED! I WAS FUCKING ECSTATIC!" Bellowing and pointing at him,the wet tears never stopped rolling down her red puffy rage filled face, "I knew if- IF you were dead, Mika would never be happy. I. HATE HIM SO MUCH IT BURNS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIS TWISTED SICK SMILE EVER AGAIN! I WANNA KNOCK HIS LIGHTS OUT! I WANT TO CLAW HIS EYES OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS! I WANT TO RIP EVERY HAIR OFF HIS BODY AND SEE HIM SUFFER INCH BY INCH! I WANT MIKAELA HYAKUYA DEAD AND THE SOURCE OF HIS HAPPINESS TOO!"

Yuu compassionately at his family, his eyes dejected and dispirited. Her words felt like someone had sawed his heart out put in on a table and butchered it. The teen sniffles just looking at the fragmentalize Mitsuba, taking in how pessimistic she seemed, how much bitterness vibes unleashed cos of her sour attitude. This wasn't Mika's fault, was it? He had no control over this? It surely wasn't Yuu's fault, he would trade his life to revive his family any day! There was no fault! It was just freaking fate!

"Oh! Shut up, Mitsuba you crazy nut! You don't anything. You were knocked out, DEAD EVEN! MIKA SAVED YOU! JUST LIKE HE DID ME!" Yuu bashed her words, trying to bring some clarity to his own well being, "You don't know, Mika at all! So don't fucking refer to him as if you do, it's down right putrid!"

"You know I'm bout tired of you, saying. People don't don't know who people are." Those spiritless purple eyes turned ghastly, "I known enough, Yuu. I known enough to make my opinion."

Yuu didn't answer, he refused to conversant with a unholy saint like her. He crossed his arms above his balloon like belly and turned his head.

"Love. Love for a bloodsucker?" Her long bony wrinkled finger remained pointed in the pregnant males direction, "You think, Mika loves you? Mika has no feelings, he has no emotions. All he is... Is greed." Mitsuba clicked her tongue her dark heart ruling over her words, "He'll get tired of you soon. Heh, he probably already is, he's not with you right now."

"Mika's at work!" Yuu fired back taking the defense for his pride. He wasn't just gonna let this spunky yellow haired woman crush and trash talk their love like that, "HE'S OFF EARNING MONEY SO WE CAN RUN AWAY TOGETHER!"

"Run away? Tell me, how much of a baka are you?" Mitsuba chuckled deeply as she wiped her tears, "Mika is never gonna run away with you, Yuuirichou. Mika LIED TO YOU."

"No!" Yuu piped up, "Mika would never lie to me! We are! We are gonna run away!"

"He gonna keep you here, he's gonna turn you into a vampire just like him." Mitsuba growled out, her hair bouncing as she cocked her head to the side spurting out the words like spit fire, "JUST LIKE HE MADE ME BECOME ONE! HE'LL TURN YOU OVER TO THE VAMPIRE QUEEN! THEN YOU'LL SEE! THEN YOU GET THE UNHAPPINESS YOU DESERVE!"

"Mika is not evil! He would do such a thing!" Yuu cried trying not to break down in sobs, he shut his eyes tightly and put his hands over his ears as he screamed, "MIKA WOULD NEVER WRONG ME!"

"Soon, you'll learn...his true nature. One!" She raised her pointer finger up in the air declaring loudly, "ONE LITTLE SLIP UP, YUUIRICHOU HYAKUYA! YOU'LL LEARN, WHEN THAT BLOND BLOODTHIRSTY BASTARDS BLOWS HIS STASH! YOU'LL SEE THE UGLY BEAST LYING AWAKE INSIDE."

"Mika is beautiful! Too precious for this world!" Yuu glazed his eyes over at the ring Mika had given him not too long ago. The golden and diamond jewelry had been on his ring finger, ever since the day Mika promised to marry him. Mika PROMISED. Mika wouldn't ever hurt him... Mika..loved him. Loves enough to put a ring on him. Yuu knew that much, which was all the info he needed.

"I don't care if you hate me! But no one...NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY MAN." Yuu made an angry fist as his teeth grinded together, "DON'T YOU SHIT ON HIM."

"Why? What you gonna do? Hit me? Is Yuu growing up, or did Mika just teach him to hate his family?"

"I'm not gonna touch you. Your like a sister to me, Mitsuba." Yuu said sighing even tho he understood her malicious taunt, "I just wanna help you. I'm sorry..."

"You should be!" Mitsuba screeched louder, "YOU SHOULD BE!"

They had bickered for so long going back and forth both as equally stressed as the other. The tunnel had been so well stretched and the light was glistening on both their faces for what seemed like hours. Neither of them happened to notice when the prison transportation truck came to a complete and utter stop. The eery never racking sound of breaks and the clatter of feet on pavement along with a very obnoxious declaration, "Look here. There really was a human!" Horn gazed at Yuu her face hazy and her glossy red eyed illuminated, "What are you doing in here live stalk?"

This made Yuu growl in annoyance. He absolutely hated being called 'live stalk' what what he look like to these people? A frigging duck? No, he was a person! A God damn extremely pregnant man and a hormonal unstable teen. Also not to mention how pissed off he was already! But this... This was too much, he felt a penetration of insanity take a stab at him. His mind was on war mood claiming, 'They can't call you that! Mika would say if he was here they're not worthy to address you at all...Look at their revolting faces, their stomach-churning bloody dark red eyes, your not gonna let them trash you like that. But it's not just talking about you, I mean if your pregnant all insults to you are also insulting the fresh being inside you. So they're bashing your child, they're saying the Lil one will be nothing more than pitiful live stalk, saying he won't amount to anything...' Yuu was sure zero things in this world set him off more than when people talked about his family. The black haired teen rooted a battle cry into the air preparing his strike only to be pinned down by Mitusba.

"Yuu! If you wanna help me! Break my chains..." Mitsuba suddenly said out loud, using her cuffed up hands to grip onto him, "SET ME FREE! Give me.. The power... The power I need."

"Hey! Calm down. What are you doing?!" Horn began to press in keys to unlocked the back bars trapping Yuu and Mitsuba.

"What are you waiting for!?" The dusty haired girl declared yanking Yuu down to eye level with her sharply, "Give me, your blood Yuuirichou!" She opened her mouth savagely her fangs jagged and spit was stringing down from her roof of her mouth to her tongue. She looked like a predatorial animal finally about to eat a good meal. Mitsuba's teeth looked like claws as she unhinged her powerful choppers from her jaw.

Yuu screamed like a coward all that boldness and determination disappeared in an instant, in replacement a new feeling of trauma. It was like having arachnophobia and seeing a spider all up in your face. The heavy reality of the situation jack slapped him, harshly leaving an indent of a red blazing in his brain. His own family was trying to kill him, his own family wanted to... No, was forcing him to give up his blood. This wasn't right! Mika was nothing like this when it came to first drinking human blood. Mitsuba wasn't thirsty she...she.. Just wanted to get power. To kill...She was a cold blooded premeditated murder. She was gonna Kill Mika if he gave her the power. Hell, she was gonna kill him right now if he didn't run!

Without a second thought Yuu lurked back breaking free of Mitsuba's deathly strong grip, he instead met her face with a sucker punch to her purple eyes. The young teenage girl stumbled banging her side as she yelped in pain, removing her hands from on Yuu and screeching at him infuriated, "YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP ME! ME, your family, your LOVING SISTER!"

Yuu shook his head, his fist burning with a throbbing muscle from colliding with Mitsuba's skull, "I can't... I just can't!" He bite his lip as he realized what he had just done to her. He'd hit a girl, a very special girl, a girl that he once considered a member of his Harlem.

"You lied... Mika made you into a liar!"

"No, no he didn't... He didn't do anything to me. I..I can't..Help you.." He lowered his offensive fighting stance and he echoed, "I can't help you like this... I won't give you my blood."

Mitsuba didn't care about the rampaging pain shooting through her bones she was roughly distraught her face showed that at Yuu took notice. "I thought you would do anything for family." The girl said gruffly her shoulders heaving up and down, "I thought you were all about helping family."

"I still am. But Mika is apart of my family just like you are, and you won't hurt him. You won't touch him."

"Standing up for your little vampire boyfriend, huh? I see how it is, guess I'm under him now! But I BET YOU NEVER HIT HIM OR STOPPED HIM FROM TURNING INTO A FULL VAMPIRE!"

"Mika was gonna die, he had to! He needed my blood. You don't need my blood, you want it for revenge."

"To AVENGE OUR FAMILY, YUU!"

Yuu put a hand over his protectively stomach his face contorting in misery. The word family had so many meanings to him. Kind a funny huh? As a young boy he thought he had no need for family and silly things like love. Life really could change in a mater of seconds. Once he was an innocent child with not a care for a family in the world he only had hate and resentment in his heart for the word. That was, until he met the love and sunshine of his life Mika. Mika had changed him, raised him up, erased all the sorrow and ungodly ties to the word 'Family' and rewrote the word over in his head, giving a whole entirely new definition. Redefining the way, Yuu would live his life and see the word forever. Mika was like a holy savoir of a saint to Yuu. Without the blond who knows where the black haired male would be? Certainly not here, or probably never finding love at all. He might have lived his life forever as live stalk for those damn bloodsuckers.

Yuuirichou cared deeply for Mitsuba, he was glad to see her, to know she was alive. But he had to take other things into mind now, he couldn't just be reckless and beat her to a bloody pulp. (Not that he would want to but...) The teen had to remember his pregnancy and remain calm. He rubbed his baby bump and glanced at her softly, his green eyes being washed up in purple. Even tho the sudden atmosphere had changed the girl wasn't backing down even as Yuu told her, "Mika and I are starting a new part of our family. I don't wanna band you from seeing your nephew. If you do come near me or Mika again I won't hesitate to, or I won't hesitate to let Mika kill you. I would do it myself." Yuu flexed his toned arms, "cos personally I feel any bastard who treats their family like shit should be torn to shreds with my bare hands. But I can't do that, cos I'm expecting right at the moment and I would never put my child's life in danger over some ignorant person like you."

Mitsuba shook her head sourly, "Your talking just like him. Talking just like your crazy bloodsucking boyfriend! Why don't you help me, don't you see? I WANT TO BECOME A MONSTER!" The vampire girl was about the jump on Yuu once more if Horn hadn't stepped in the way, tightening Mitsuba's chains and slapping her harshly, "GET A GRIP!"

Mitsuba jolted from the ambush attack sorrow filled Cry's left her bleeding cracked open lips she howled, "I just wanna be a monster! Let me be a full blooded bloodsucker!" She looked like she belonged on American Horror story from the beatings and blood all over her. The white clothes were fading away the color changing to dirty gray. Horn didn't stop beating her thought it was for Yuu watching real life torture, to see one vampire abuse the other it was down right sinful. He didn't intervene he simply watched feeling the same pain as Mitsuba did and he treated it like his own.

"I'm so sorry." Yuu buried his face in his hands as he watched helplessly, "Sorry Mitsuba, I can't do it! I can't create another monster again... Please forgive me. Forgive my selfish ways." He felt a few wet tears slide down his face as he wept, "If I did make you one I wouldn't be happy."

Mitsuba looked him dead in his eyes and let out a twisted malicious laugh,"Happy? You don't deserve to be happy Yuuirichou!" Even with the sudden kick harshly to her face from Horn, the delusional girl didn't stop her deadline motion, the blood she coughed up from her mouth splattered all on Yuu's shirt. Her wide maroon eyes dilated and her body shook absorbing the beating, "Dead! Life was so good for me, when you were!" Her fangs flashed as her messy clumpy hair got pulled by Horn.

"Stop talking Here! Don't hold conversation with him damn it." Horn scalped the prisoned girl, almost ripping the hair from her head, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

The sound of footsteps and shouting as other guards ran in for back up. After hearing the vicious bickering of the two teens. The armed guards pulled their weapons. While Mitsuba looked up at Yuu tearfully, her vibrant vibes were all disengaged to oblivion, along with her last hope of getting Yuuirichou to help. Horn began to unhook the girl noticing how beaten she was in this state. Yuu wanted to exit to escape now that the path to freedom was clear, yet he lingered around wondering what would come next. Only to find a strong pair of hands touch him.

"Back off me!" Yuu lashed out on the guards trying to drag him away.

"Handle that one with care, he belongs to Mikaela." Chest said as she walks up pointing at Yuu, "Mika would be upset if his pregnant princess suffered a miscarriage wouldn't he?"

"Shut up!" Yuu tried to pull away as more elite guards and a fleet of white emerged from the building they had pulled up in front of. They surrounded the only way from leaving and stuffed Yuu and Mitsuba in making sure they didn't run away. The black haired boy was far from fond with this, he stormed loudly as he snatched a knife from the vampire's belt and stabbed him with it declaring, "AND DON'T YOU TOUCH ME IF YOUR NAME IS NOT MIKA!"

The vampire didn't die but he did fall immediately to the ground grasping the wound as it leaked out. Yuu then noticed that this was a weak spot of those damn bloodsuckers. When more tried to run up on him, he quickly jabbed them right in the gut with the sharp pointy knife. He rolled on the concrete his black locks swaying in the wind as he did so and slicing a vampires's ankle clean off. A whole boatload pounced on him in an angry riot, but he calmly maneuvered out the way, slicing through their immortal skin with the weapon. "Damn you!" Yuu howled as he took down another vampire, "Just leave my family alone!" Too bad for him, they healed fast and since the knife wasn't cursed it didn't kill them.

"Mame, Queen Krul has be contacted, we have code yellow. Code yellow to NOT Harm the human." A vampire said to Horn as she uncaged Mitsuba.

The yellow haired girl sneered at Yuu soon as the bonds were broken setting her free, she pushed away from her capturer and charged toward the pregnant teen using the last bit of her energy vampire strength and all as she thundered, "All your fault! all your fault..." She rushed toward Yuu so was being overwhelmed by other bloodsucker in a mass crowd.

"Hey! We have order to guard her for Crowely!" Chest boomed, "Don't touch the prisoner."

"Don't worry..." Crowley walked in cheerfully as usual he patted Chest's head, "Everyone will be K.I.A in a few seconds anyway..." He gazed at the crowd, "huh? What's up with that?"

"Mika's princess causing a scene." Horn crossed her arms under her large breast, "Krul wants him under wraps."

"Oh. Easy." The powerful noble slashed his sword and all the vampires surrounding Yuu flew into the air, including Mitsuba who went flipping twirling in the wind. Her body flapping violently, knocking the tears out her ducts.

Yuu watched saucer eyed and awestruck as she blew away her hair sloppily flying in different directions but it didn't stop her from begging him, "Please, why don't you go back from being dead?"

Yuu mouth hung agape wanting to respond but feeling restricted, like someone banded the answer from his tongue by holding it down with an extra tight seat belt. The words sunk in, Why didn't he just die? All his friends were dead anyway... He closed his eyes swallowing dryly he was urged to shout back, 'Because I have Mika! And Mika has me! I wouldn't take the life from the innocent angel growing in me either. I have a heart, I don't crumble under pressure like you!' But the teen knew if he screamed it, if he made that declaration to the sky... It would be a lie. A straight up untruth... He didn't want to build that reputation, what example would it set for their child? So he kept his lips sewed up and hung his head in shame.

Crowley strolled over and lifted the human to the air, "You done having your fun, yet?"

Yuuirichou didn't get a chance to answer cos Crowely was already walking away with him holding the teen high above the ground. The black haired boy squirmed under contract, "Put me DOWN! I wanna go!"

"Nope our lovely queen request your audience." Crowley chuckled lightly, "So hang in there."

Yuu pouted as he hanged in the air, the strength vampire's had weren't fair! It wasn't fair at all. He was like a small puppy being takes away from his friends, no matter how much he kicked to inch to freedom it never came. He was forced to be man handled all the way to there desired destination. To the large spooky place of the vampire queen. It wasn't really spooky but it it looked like it, it had vines crawling all over the bricks on the outside, The color turned warm gray, as even the trees and grass around the castle stayed dead. There were no animals underground but Yuu was sure if there was tho, They wouldn't dare go near this death trap either.

He wasn't all upset about the free ride tho, Crowley was taking him to his originally planned destination. There he could ask Krul about the kid... Maybe even see how it's growing in there. Yuu swore he was gonna gonna kill himself if had harmed Mika's child in any way. He would probably lock himself in his room and unleash a waterfall of tears. He couldn't disappoint Mika, Mika had done so much for him. 'The least I can do in return is this.' Yuu huffed to himself. If Mika wanted more kids after this he would give it to him, too. He would bare and carry as many children as his Mika allowed him to.

"If the universe is willing after all this shit crashing down on us." Yuu mumbled under his breath as they entered the larger ancient castle.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS 5 FOOT PREGNANT BITCH TOOK OUT MY BEST VAMPIRE GUARDS!" The pink haired queen raged her legs crossed at she sat in her thrown chair looking so high and mighty.

"Well, he put up quite a fight." Crowley smiled chuckling as he held Yuu up by his collar, "I didn't know if you wanted him dead or alive."

Yuu snarled at him, kicking his feet and arms stretching trying to reach the Noble to knock his mother fucking lights out,"You might have stopped me, But I called Mika! He's on his way to kick yo sorry ass." OK, yeah. Yuu knew that was a lie. But using his bad ass vampire boyfriend as a threat was all he could do right now, cut him some slack!

"Ah, the Blondy?" Horn said unamused, "Isn't he busy right now?"

"Mika would let the world disintegrate to save me!" Yuu fired back boldly. Man, the lies he was telling today was sinking in him deep. Maybe... Maybe Mitsuba was right?

"Again! I ask the question," Krul clapped her hands together, snickering darkly, "cos obviously you didn't hear me the first time. HOW THE HELL? DID THIS SMART MOUTH BRAT TAKE OUT SOME OF OUR GREATEST SOLDIERS! SINGLE HANDEDLY!"

Only silence filled the thrown room and Yuu smirked, "Cos I'm Yuuirichou Hyakuya. Isn't that enough?"

Krul rolled her red eyes and waved her hand as if blowing the comment right off, "No, your a helpless human. Who looks like they're 7 months pregnant."

"I'M NOT THAT FAT!" Yuu screeched wrapping his arms around his stomach, "I.. I'm not even..." He shot dagger at her his green eyes growing icy, "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY BODY LIKE THAT! YOUR NOT IN MY PANTS!"

"Ew, no." The pink haired vampire shook her head, "that sounds wrong. I don't ever wanna know you like that."

"Good, Mika wouldn't let you anyway."

Krul tapped her chin, "Mika.. Mika darling... How has he been? I haven't heard from him in a while, and I can see why now. He probably had his hands full taking care of a burden like you."

"I'm NOT A BURDEN! Mika loves me! He likes spending time with me more than he ever could with your ugly ass, YA WITCH!"

"what did you just call me?"

"A WITCH."

Krul took in some deep breaths and she signaled for Crowely to drop Yuu and exit along with his side hoes. The raven teen was set placidly on the soft rug as the other 3 noble's left. The door was shut with a loud 'clang' making the stare down between the two of Mika's lovers commence. Silence never lasted long with them in the same room together, but before Yuu could speak the queen rang out, "I spared your life a countless number of times. I do it all for Mika in hope to make him happy and live a joyful life. Why do you keep trying your luck, Yuuirichou?"

Yuu pouted and he stomped his feet, "I... I didn't wanna. I just was coming to see you, but.. I got side tracked and, I just... I.." He blinked quickly holding down his wave of emotions, "I had go see my family... But now all of them. Are..." Clutching his heart and shaking his head, "They're either dead or want me dead."

The girl didn't respond but instead let the unease waver in Yuu's voice pass before she said, "Are YOU happy, Yuuirichou?"

"I... I really don't know anymore." Yuu looked down at the red long rug as his boots torn into the carpet, "But if I am, I would feel guilty and not wanna be. Mitsuba was right, I... I don't deserve any of this."

Krul had to use all the vampire strength in her body not go slap the crap out the young boy, "What the hell do you mean?"

"Everything. I came with a plan now.. I..."

"If you keep crying over crap it solves nothing. I'm no therapist, so I'm not gonna listen to your problems, but I'd say you got all depressed cos of her."

"It WASN'T HER! It... It was, the truth. Not even on valentines day, I can't... I can't be.." Yuu sighed sadly, pushing some of his hair behind his ear, "Who am I kidding...? I'm no hero. I can't even produce, Mika, the normal son he wants." his throat ran dry at those words and he almost broke out in tears as he repeated, "I can't produce... Mika, the normal son he wants."

The black haired boy buried his face in his hands as he started crying, "I'm a failure of a mother, I'm a failure of a husband. I can't birth a normal child for Mika, FOR MY MIKA!"

The woman sitting down stared at the teen puzzled by his obscure behavior, "I feel like the more you're in here, the wilder shit gets." She patted her lap, "Come here, Yuu."

The human boy walked over and lowered himself to sit on the vampire girl's lap as he sobbed, "I bet if I was a... If I was a..."

"If you were what?" Krul rubbed his back sweetly, "Mika-kun loves you no matter who you are. Or what you can do."

"Even if I give birth to a mutated freak of nature for him?" Yuu asked clinging to Krul hopefully.

"Now your scaring me." Krul looked at him solemnly, "Talk to me, Yuuirichou. What happened?"

"I... I think the baby can move and kick now...And..It did something weird. Like a bunch of limp pressing against me at once. I.. I got scared. I wanted to see you, Mika said...He said... You could help us out." Yuu swallowed nervously blushing at the blunt confession. He felt like a knot was in his stomach. How could he have dropped so low? Crying in front of Bloodsuckers, begging for their knowledge... It was sick to him. Just disgusting! Now he was sitting her lap... Her warm, nice, relaxing, lap... and...This, this was shameful. If his friends were alive, they never let him live it down.

'But they're not alive, they're dead and it all your fault.' A voice rang out in Yuu's mind. The black haired boy whimpered in humiliation, as he sunk his face in her cluster of pink hair on her head, "Please, Krul. I just wanna be good for Mika, he's all I have left."

The weight of Yuuirichou was not a problem for the queen, for all vampire have super strength after all. It was almost shocking how submissive Yuu was being toward her, almost like a desperate young kitty wanting milk from it's mother. 'Could it be just because the human needed a hug right now? Cos of what happened with that girl? Her name...what was it? Mitsuba? Did she break Yuu?' The pink haired short girl stroked Yuu's back as she whispered gently, "Hush, now human. That's just the hormones talking." She tilted Yuu's head to met her own. "Look now, I know Mikaela has an undying love for you. He dedicated his whole life to you. Did he not?"

"Y-Yes.." Yuu blabbered out still messy and a Lil heart broken, "But I can't provide Mika with a normal son. Cos I'm not normal. The army fucked up my DNA. It's even worst cos Mika's a vampire. Our kid is..."

Krul covered his mouth with her thumb, "Your kids are perfectly normal. There is nothing wrong with them."

"But... 10 legs?"

Krul shook her head, "Maybe this is my fault. I guess I should have given Mika more on the topic. But I never really considered... You and him would hit it off so early." The vampire smiled at Yuu, "You don't need to be afraid. In fact Mika will be more than over joyed to learn of the litter your gonna give birth to."

"Litter!" Yuu jumped up mortified, "OH SHIT, I GAVE MIKA MUTANT DOG CHILDREN! He'll never even bare to look at my ugly mug now!"

"Jesus FUCKING Christ! NO, YOU DID NOT! When did even say anything about dogs?"

"You said litter."

"How the HELL DID YOU GET DOGS FROM THAT?"

"Dogs are born in litters."

Krul again had to reframe from slapping the crap outta Yuu. She took deep breaths, 'Just remember, humans are slow innocent unknowing live stalk, complete cows. You can do this girl, explain to Yuu, why he's a stupid cow that should be honored to be giving birth to a strong blooded litter from Mika.' The queen forced a twisted smile on her face which almost looked contemptuous.

"Yuuirichou, DARLING, you don't understand. Vampires... Well the reason they don't reproduce often is because it's common for litters to be born." The short girl said breaking it down for him, "Once there was an abundance of vampire litters which can rang from giving birth 4 to 20 vampires at one time. All these vampires soon ran into over population, and since we Are immortal; problems with food and land came up. I mean tho vampire pregnancy are rare now I cos most of us are selfish and unwilling to open up. But there is still times like this." She pointed at Yuu's stomach, "That still come up. So there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Your simply going on being 17 weeks along and the tiny little vampires inside you are simply trying out their new formed limps."

Yuu didn't answer and looked at her with a deer in the headlights look. Krul snapped her claws in his face, "Aoi! Aoi! Wake up, I know humans don't process information that slow!"

The teen blinked at her, feeling a little confused, "But... 10 legs..?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE 10 LEGS?!"

Yuu puckered his lips trying to make his best sour face, "So you expect me to believe, I'm giving birth to more than one kid. I mean cos, YOU DO KNOW HOW RIDICULOUS THIS SOUNDS RIGHT!? You are aware I'm a boy, correct?"

"You have penis?"

"I swear to...That better just be really good convincing sarcasm!"

Krul shrugged carelessly, her pink hair resting in her shoulders, along with her powerful looks, she really did look like some goth goddess. It made Yuu question, why the fuck did he wanna see this bloodsucking manic anyway? Oh yeah, cos Mika said to come to her for words of wisdom and help... 'Mika must have just finished jerkin off when I asked this, cos this bitch right here is nothing but more of a pain in my ass than when he goes in dry.' Yuu marinated in those ideas before he formed them into a come back sentence.

"Look, Yuu I'll be honest the fact your a boy and pregnant really goes beyond my power or vast knowledge. Currently you are a living fucking miracle, achieving what no one thought was possible. I mean a love between a vampire and human? Then a bond strong enough to create Lil ones. That's kinda makes you happy, huh?" Krul stated firmly trying to raise his hopes, "Of course that means, there is no treatment for you. And if something goes wrong no one will know what to do."

Yuu cocked his head to the side as he sat down on the rug and tugged at the carpet, "I mean... I don't really care. I don't care if I'm a freak. But I do care if the child I'm birthing for Mika is."

"You're not a freak. It was probably just a flaw of nature."

"WHAT THE BLOODY..." Yuu pulled up a clump full of string from the shaggy rug as he hollared, "DID YOU JUST CALL MY KID A FLAW OF NATURE?! Your a FLAW of nature! that's why you got red ugly eyes!"

"Mika has red eyes too."

"Handsome dazzling mind blowing red eyes!"

"Gosh... Here we go again, main topic just flew out the window!"

"WHAT FUCKING WINDOW?! THIS PLACE IS DARK AS FUCK! ALL I SEE WHEN I LOOK AROUND IS...BURNT DARKNESS!"

"I didn't request a judge on my fashion sense."

"And I didn't request to be pregnant at 16! Yet here we are!" Yuu threw his arms in the air for extra overemphasizes as he stood up.

Krul huffed tapping her long nails on the arm rest of her throne room chair, "Yes, here you are. Having Mika's children. Back at the same place you guys were raised up at as children, It's cutely ironic almost."

"There is nothing cute or joyful about living here." Yuu spat out, "and stop saying children...It's child."

"I told the truth in my words, ain't it? Vampire litters, remember?" The queen pointed out, "Didn't Mika's vampire seed impregnate you?"

'Yes unfortunately...' Yuu pouted to himself. He really didn't consider this whole being pregnant thing so bad, if you take out all the pain and back aches, random stomach cramps he was having. The black haired teen found it worth it, to see Mika's fanged smiles each time his boyfriend would rant at all the amazing fun adventures the 3 of them would go on. Or how the blond would ramble on how cute their son was gonna be, which would soon end with maybe light feathery kisses on Yuu's swollen stomach.

"Why should I trust you?" Yuuirichou muttered, "You could be lying about me having more than one kid, just to scare me."

"Why would i wanna do that? Look here, I didn't kill you, for one. Killing vampires is against the law. You should be on death row by now."

Yuu shivered at the thought of being executed, but the thought of dying while being pregnant and ending the possibility of the many lives inside him. Got him even more mixed up. His mind was really working hard today. So Yuu made a mental note to take a quick nap when he got back to Mika's house.

The black haired boy growled out, "Prove it to me then!"

"What? Do you wanna be hanged?"

"Not that, the fact I'm giving birth to twins."

"Honey from the way you look, I can assure you there is more than 2 kids in there."

"Are you trying to say, I'm some freak having multiple pregnancies at once!?"

"What do you think having twins is?"

Yuuirichou felt himself growing desperate, he turned to Krul and played the defenseless sad maiden card, "I'm pregnant. GOD! CUT ME SOME SLACK AND HELP ME! If Mika is disappointed in me, I don't know what I'll do."

Krul groaned, "Alright...Alright... Don't let your water break over there. You just wanna see the babies inside you, correct? OK, we can get you an ultrasound and you can count, your damn kids."

Yuu shifted in his standing position, "We can?"

"I'm queen of the vampires." Krul said indulging in her tittle, "I've started wars and brought empire's to their knees. I can definitely get you an ultrasound."

"But don't I need a doctor's appointment?" Yuu asked curiously, his bright green eyes flashing into her red haze, "A doctor to...Check on the kids."

"Why the hell would THERE BE DOCTORS HERE!? VAMPIRE DON'T GET SICK YOU, CRAZY FOOL!" Krul lashed out on him flashing her pearly white fangs.

"WELL! YOU SAID IT!" Yuu stomped, "You said it."

"I NEVER said doctor, CAN YOU NOT HEAR?"

"Probably another side effect of this pregnancy."

"Yuuirichou. Go sit down and take your shirt off." Krul sounded like a mother lecturing her kid for getting a bad grade, "I'm gonna go get the equipment. While you sit and reconsider your life choices."

Yuu looked at the woman blankly as she stood up and left the throne room. He considered running off and making a break for it. But he knew wouldn't get far. Plus he needed to prove a Lil somethin'-somethin. Just to make sure, just to 'check.' Yuu didn't trust no bloodsuckers words unless they were Mika's and even his sometimes where faulty.

The teen took a seat right next to the larger big one Krul usually sat in. He leaned back against the soft plush pillows. It felt good on his back, after carrying around all this new extra baby weight. He wondered how ladies did this, especially ones who had kids twice. Yuu wasn't even half way through the process and he was ready to throw in the towel.

The thrown room was one of the more well lit places in the palace, the queen lived in. Yuu had explored all the other areas and let him be clear, no other room was filled with such good vibes. (Don't get him wrong this room was still dark as fuck!) But the others seem dark(er?) are eery, intimating almost. Not as friendly or welcoming? Maybe he was using the wrong word description. But the wide tall room was a eye shocker. In comparison to the nice place Mika and him lived in, this was a penthouse. Yes, just one single room was a penthouses, It was THAT spectacular. Yuu's eyes danced all over the walls and the designs marveling at the little details, until Krul arrived back to meet him.

"Didn't I say take your shirt off?" The lady said clicking her tongue in disapproval.

"Mika wouldn't like me stripping for a slut like you."

Krul expression held firm not a flicker of joy from the sly joke the male pulled taunted her one bit. She only repeated, "Pull your shirt off." This time Yuu did so, removing his pajama top and Mika's hoodie tossing it to the floor carelessly.

Once The heap of clothing was stacked on top of each other. Krul whistled and a few vampires came in wheeling this machine with them. "This, is called an ultrasound machine, Yuu. Before you can ask any question or say anything stupid. I just want you to know that we're using it to..."

Yuu cut her off, "See the babies, I remember we just talked about this."

"Well, you can be slow sometimes. I was making sure you understand." Krul squeezed a generous amount of gel on her gloved hands she was about to rub it on Yuu's belly.

"WHOA! WHOA! HOLD THE FUCK UP, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? LUBE!" Yuu screeched backing up into the chair inching away from her, "I TOLD YOU! I DON'T FUCK WITH BITCHES! I AM A BITCH!"

"YUUIRICHOU HYAKUYA!" Krul shouted clearly flustered with blush on her face for Yuu suggesting such filthy things, "I just told you. What we were doing."

"Yeah and fingering me, to find out how big Mika's cock is. WAS NOT ON THE PLAN OF ACTION!"

"Good God! Your mind needs bleach." Krul grabbed Yuu's wrist and pulled him back in the seat, to prevent him from escaping. "I'm gonna put this gel all over your stomach so we can see my future grandchildren OK?"

"What do you mean, Your future grandchil-aahh!" Yuu let out a mini gasp at the cold cool substance being rubbed on his bare peach skin. It felt gooey and runny all at the same time. The gel was definitely kept in a really freezing closet, it made the teen shiver at the alien touch and feel. The ghostly hands of the female vampire that pranced around over his round belly, spreading the liquid. It only took about a minute, but to Yuu it felt like hours...anyone that was not Mika and touching him felt so abnormal.

"Alright now watch the screen." Krul told Yuu as she nodes to the other vampires to plug in and start the machine. The queen vampire lifted a small transducer to the male's stomach and waits.

"This is a Sonar?" Yuu mumbled as Krul showed it to him she kept tapping the screen. The boy cringed in confusion the picture on the computer was all dark with barely any light, it NO COLOR, black and white, the picture looked disgusting the background was sickening, in the center of the circle was 6 round, objects which kinda looked like tennis ball sized people? Little people? They seemed human... They had tiny arms, legs, body and head.

Yuu found his face getting mortified the more he looked at it, it was antagonistic what he did as result for being freaked out he screeched, "WHAT DA BLOODY FUCK IS THAT A PICTURE OF! GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME!" He slapped the probe from his abdomen down.

"That's the inside of the womb formed in your belly!" Krul exclaimed in shock, "And THAT'S YOU AND MIKA'S GOSH DAMN CHILDREN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FLIPPING OUT ABOUT?!"

"WHAT DA HECK IS THAT DOING IN MY STOMACH!? DID EAT THAT CRAP!?"

"DIDN'T I JUST SAY IT WAS MADE TO GROW YOUR KITS IN!"

"NO, I DON'T THINK I ATE ANY GRITS, why does Grits make ME LOOK LIKE THAT ON THE INSIDE!?"

"Yuu, are you freaking out or something?"

Yuu's face distorted in pure edgy skittishness and his tone was very neurotic as he chuckled out, "Why? Would I possibly be... Be...be freaking out?" He trembled with each lie out his mouth, cos to be real The boy never felt so scared in his life. It was more scarier than when you find out you have a big exam you haven't been studying for and the professor says it's tomorrow, in a book you didn't even know you had to have for that class. '6... Fucking 6... I'm carrying 6 different individual lives inside of me.' Yuu cringed at the thought of how the hell Mika and him were gonna raise 6 kids without loosing their goddamn mind! No, fuck that..Yuu was freaking out over how the hell he was gonna tell Mika about this. The fact he was only 4 months along only pained him more, he was gonna bigger, in fact a lot bigger.

Man, Yuu needed to eat! He always got this strong urge to eat when he stressed, ever since he became pregnant. 'I WANT FOOD, I WANT TV, I WANT KISSES AND SNUGGLE TIME WITH MIKA!' Yuuirichou's brain whined out begging for affection.

"You are freaking out aren't you...?" Krul asked raising an eye brow.

"I mean.. I..I don't, even... PFF, What's a womb?" Yuu asked perplexed trying to change the subject.

Krul face palmed, "It's... it's what the babies are being grown in." She explained reach to pick up the probe again she pressed it to Yuu's stomach, "See?"

Yuu wrinkled his face and squinted at the blurry picture, as Krul moved the transducer all around on his skin for him to see once more, "I don't see my babies!" The raven whined, "I can barely make out their bodies!"

"Yes, you do. There." Krul pointed at the 'Lil Mika's and Yuu's' on the screen.

"That's ONE BABY! IT'S SO SMALL!"

"No! You smart ass! Each tiny body is one child."

"So, we're not just having A baby, we're having 6? Just to make sure this mysterious pregnancy hasn't affected my already terrible math skills, EVEN WORST."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, I'VE BEEN SAYING!? WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU JUST SAID A FEW SECONDS AGO?"

"babies?"

"Yes! Finally! You understand." Krul clapped, "congratulations. Are you happy now? You see your kids aren't mutants. They're normal vampire or human children."

"That's why..." Yuu stared at the screen trying to put his words together, "I...I've...been eating Mika outta house and home. I'm eating for 7 people." He looked at the queen nervously, "I'm not gonna start craving blood or anything right?"

"How am I supposed to know? There hasn't been a vampire born in 600 thousand years." Krul said throwing her hands in the air, "We were gonna get rid of all this ultrasound equipment anyway, you made in the knick of time."

Yuu chewed his lip and mumbled, "Is there a way for me to show, Mika. I think if I, show him. He'll...He'll... Won't be so-ummm." Strangely the teen felt his mouth go numb, he wondered why he couldn't form correct sentences. 'Is it cos, I'm scared? Scared of Mika having another panic attack again? Scared of Mika over reacting to this news?'

The pink haired vampire didn't ask any questions, she just gave a slight smile, "of course. I'll take some pictures for you... I mean if you don't want this, they're are ways to remove t-"

"No one touches my children. I don't care cos there are 6 or if there was forty-eight thousand six fucking hundred! They're in here, Then they're in here!" Yuu affirmed squinting his green electric eyes at her, "So I'm keeping them! ALL OF THEM, DAMN IT! They're living things, they feel, they grow, they eat, they hear, now apparently they CAN MOVE!" The human rampaged on his black hair bouncing up and down furiously like the pounding of his heart, "Mika wanted a child. Good, cos now gets one plus some more! He'll be happy! we'll be happy! With our sons and daughters or whatever... We'll be in love and happy together as a family far far away from this madness!"

The vampire didn't quite comprehend why the moody flip-flopping teen got so mad, she was only providing him with friendly advice. Feeling it was only fair for the human to know all his choices. Krul just shrugged and allowed the young male to carry on thinking out loud in his monologue. Beside it kept him distracted, giving her more time to observe the mystery of Yuu's surprised unplanned pregnancy.

* * *

The morning was long past when Yuu finally left the palace. He gave this deepest "thanks" to Krul and told her he'd be sure to let Mika know she asked about him. The raven haired teen was now well dressed back in his clothing and was strolling his way on the street to Mika's and his shared dwelling. He wondered if his lovely blond boyfriend was even home yet. 'Probably not, he's probably forgot and lost track of time.' His mind told him as he walked. Yuu shook his head and tried to rid himself of Mika ever betraying him in anyway. This was his boyfriend. He should have his up most loving trust. Especially on a day like today, on valentines day.

Yuuirichou had single handedly came up with an excellent way to tell Mikaabout the many unexpected miracles in his stomach. Clutching a small file folder that read, 'Hyakuya' he grinned to himself. It would be not only the perfect surprise gift for Mikaela, but it was a sweet way to explain this madness.

His steady stride was soon interrupted by a sharp familiar thunder into the air, "NONE SHALL PASS."

The cry came from his right, a few steps up the street heading in another direction along with a very annoyed, "B-b..bbut. Why?" That voice sounded like a child's around 6 or 5 maybe.

This grabbed Yuu's attention, he knew all too well how vampire would bully and boss around the kids forces into enslavement here. He unconsciously drifted toward the sounds as the chatter continued, "I'm sorry. No live stalk is allowed during feeding hours."

"My.. My sister.."

Yuu walked in on the scene sooner than expected as he was able to make out the figure of a little boy pleading with a vampire, for entry...Into the to

Interrogation center?

"Please, !" The kid cried out tugging on the man's cape, "My big sissy is in there!"

It didn't take long for Yuu to realize who the guard was, the tall slender handsome blond was far taller than the little kid trying to get him to move. His red eyes seemed to be in bitter cold pain as he pushed the Lil kid away with gentle, "Now, hush. You don't want to get in trouble for fussing do you?"

The blond kneeled down to the child's height and seemed to whisper something in his ear. The kid's eyes went wide and he asked, "really?"

The vampire nodded and handed the young boy a lollipop, "yep. She'll be out before you know it. She wanted to tell me to give you this, if you eat it. You'll be brave, and you won't ever cry."

"Ever?"

"Never ever."

The boy smiled and unwrapped the candy putting it in his mouth as he ran off, "Tell her, thank you. And I...I love her."

Mika waved him good bye as he returned the warm smile.

Yuu watched in awe, who knew Mika was so great with kids? Last time he checked, Mika hated humans. He waited till the small live stalk child had far scurried away, before he kept walking up the street again, leaving the building crevice he was hiding in.

"Mika?"

The red eyed blond snapped into reality as he mumbled, "Yuu-chan..."

Yuu laughed, "Yes, yes!" He ran the remaining distance between him and Mika just to grab his hands, "Oh, Mika! I have such a hilarious story to te-"

Mikaela looked at him wide eyed and shook his head, "Yuu-chan shouldn't be here. You, you need to go back."

Yuu cocked his head to the side, "Why? If I do will I get a lollipop, like that boy?"

Mika blinked trying to read any clues from Yuu, "How long ha-?"

"Yep, I've been out for a while now! I just got here tho. I heard your voice, what you did with that kid was so cute! Like oh my god Mika king of hate is playing nice with little kids."

"Are you mocking me?"

"I prefer the term, 'freely expression of opinion through imitation.'"

Mika rolled his eyes, "Go home, Yuu. My shift is almost up in a few minutes I'll meet you there."

"No way! You better walk me home."

"You walked here by yourself perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, so what? Maybe I want my big strong Mika-kun to swish me away in my wildest fantasy!" Yuu said playfully hugging the older teen, "I want Mika. I want Mika. I want Mika."

"Yuu-chan! Stop that, you sound like a 3 year old!" Mika teased closing his eyes as Yuu began to lick behind his ear, "aaahhh...Y-Yuu! Not at work! I'm.. I'm working."

"Really? Are you Mika?" Yuu's hot breath dashed against Mika's sensitive skin briefly each time he spoke, "Cos it looks to me, your playing candy man to me..."

"And you know where my favorite candy is?" Yuuirichou's hands had wandered far south, They were pawing with the growing erection in Mika's pants. Using his fingers to trace the length up and down.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika moaned out silently, trying to push his clingy boyfriend away, "We're in public! Have some dignity."

"I know how difficult it is for you Mika, to focused on work while having to deal with a raging full on hard in your boxers." Yuu seductively smirked, nudging his face in the blonds neck, "which is why, you should come home and let mami take care of it. I'll suck you dry all night. We could even being our Valentine day activities early. If you want, can put a bow on my ass and make it your present. I know much your addicted to my dick constricting, cum encasing heat."

Mika threw his head back and howled like wolf. Damn when did Yuu become such a kinky boy? More importantly where did he learn to speak like that? Maybe Yuu was picking some bad influences being around those humans. But it was enough to make the vampire's body ache with desire to cuddle and ravish his sweet lovely princess. It was all he ever thought about all day anyway, getting back to his Yuu-chan. To soothe his natural nerves and make love to Yuu over and over again, mark his neck with dark hickeys and taste that mouth watering blood. Oh how he wanted to enter Yuu, squeeze Yuu, wrap his arms around Yuu.

A knot was forming in his gut, warning him he probably shouldn't leave his post, just to indulge himself in Yuu-chan. But what did Mika care? he roughly lifted Yuu off his feet. Carrying him bridal style while he started planting love marks on Yuu's delectable crunchy flesh. The smell of his sweetheart's blood filled his nose and empowered his veins. Holding Yuu so close always did this to him, he was trying to keep his composure on the walk back to the house. It was taking illegal amounts of self control, Mika didn't even know he possessed! from not stopping a rutting his Yuu-chan right there in the streets. He would love to do it, to tell the world Yuu was his. But he wasn't big on showing the world his princess's lovely heavenly body. Some sights were ment for his and his eyes alone.

Yuu wasn't making anything any easier for the older teen, he was constantly smooching his lips and all over his jaw line, sneaking up and whispering such dirty words in Mika's ear. Those dangerous hands of his toying at the hem of Mika's pants. As if threatening to unzip the flap and show the world, what a big ride he'd be getting on today. His green eyes were burning with hard core lust for his Mika and wanted nothing more than to push him and touch him till they both had their satisfaction. Yet he was ever so greatful no one paid them any mind while they walked. Or else Yuu knew he would have died right in Mika's arms, going on with life would be too much embarrassment.

* * *

Mikaela had stubbled in the house, with Yuuirichou clinging tightly to him, their bodies were completely pressed together, only thing prohibiting their touches were the clothes on their backs. The front door went down with a kick and Mika carried Yuu inside like a drunk man, almost falling over as Yuu continued sucking on his ear hungrily. Taking total control of the situation and whispering commands to his boyfriend, "Careful Mika, watch your step. Mmm, you should try those moves in the bed. There's a loose nail beside here, I stepped on it once... It's sharp, just like your penis."

If Mikaela was letting his more vampire animalistic instincts take over, like they were begging him to, Yuu wouldn't have made it this far without being fuck to death. He wanted nothing more than to enter up in Yuuirichou's round firm nice ass. To fondle with it and squeeze the cheeks, watching his own dick slide in and out of his princess. He wanted to hear Yuu scream his name to the heavens so everyone would know who he belonged to. He longed to feel all of Yuuirichou every wonderful attractive inch of him. Nothing would go unnoted or unglazed, his tongue would roam freely over the smooth skin.

It hurt so much, just walking in their shared bed room. All his mating instincts where arising, the urge to mark all over Yuu's body like a tattoo of hickeys. The smell coming from in between his princess's legs only turned him on more. It felt like he had a boulder in his pants, it was getting harder and harder to move or breath. In this broke state Yuu had reduced him to, he was nothing but a horny sexual tension mess waiting to explode. The blond moaned and kissed Yuu's drooling mouth in an open airy kiss, the younger teens tongue hang out his mouth, spit and all leaking out.

"Yuu-chan. We haven't even started yet and you look so wrecked. I love it, So fuckable and cute. Let me see more." Mika mewed in delight as Yuu's scent was engulfing him. He didn't want to set the boy down on their bed. He just wanted to hold him close keep him close to him. Close to the one he loved, keep him here, with him, His home. People did always say home in where the heart is...and for Mika that was unmistakably with his Yuu-chan he adored so much.

Mika felt Yuu nipping at his ear lobe teething with it recklessly with his sharp canines. The black haired teen teased playing along, "Mm, nf...how do you plan to do that?"

"I'll eat you to death." Mika growled his red eyes flashing as the light from outside shined in the door making his expression more clear for his princess to see as he traced over it. Mikaela grinded his teeth resisting the away he wanted to man handle Yuu and toss him onto the bed bind him down with his nice fat ass in the air and fuck him senseless. He was holding on to a slim grip of his humanity as he came to teems with how Yuu was still pregnant and rough sex might not be the best right now. But both of them were so sexually deprived right now they couldn't keep themselves.

"Your GONNA WHAT?!" Yuuirichou practically screamed when Mikaela laid him gently on the bed comforter, and he torn off Yuu's shirt while hissing and clawing at his pants. Yuu was sure using the words, 'I'm gonna eat you to death' was not a good choose for a vampire to use on his human boyfriend. Or using the words, 'I'm gonna suck you to death' either. Both sounded savage almost horrific. Just imaging Mika sucking him dry or eating him alive, gave Yuu a very bad hard on. Which was fucking scary, cos the fact he would let Mika do it. He would allow the vampire to drink from him without any hesitation. It was his fault Mika was like this after all, who was he to deny the blond his nutrients to survive?

"Whoa.. Mika! W8.. We..Ahhh!" Yuu couldn't put up much of a protest as the vampire rubbed against him, nudging his sweet spot and sending sparks all over his body. Mika was like a wild forest fire to Yuu'd bones once it started it was hard to put out.

"Hush... Yuu, let me taste you. Let me reclaim my property." Mika's eyes flickered all over Yuu's bare chest as he took his nails and traced all down from his neck to his waist line.

"NFF...Mika!" Yuu said a silent prayer this wouldn't get out of control as he closed his green orbs from his boyfriend, gasping at the air now touching his exposed member to the greedy vamp.

Mika marveled at how, Yuu's cock was twitching with life. Even as he was pressed up against the mattress and him, Yuu still seemed to have the up most reliability in Mika. This boosted the vampire's ego and moral as he kindly cupped, Yuu's face, "Look at me, Yuu-chan. I wanna see your beautiful eyes. I wanna see ALL of your glorious body tonight."

Yuu only closed his eyes tighter as he bucked his hips against Mika, wanting more touch from the blond. His boyfriend's hands shouldn't be on his face! They should be roaming around his skin, making insanely addictive contact. Mika's loving embracing hands soon left his princess face but the touching didn't continue, which made Yuu open one eye curiously only to be met with the most heart stopping sight on the planet.

Mika saw Yuu had cracks an eye to wonder what was going on, he kissed his princess's forehead and winked at him. As he shifted their position weight still hovering above Yuu, but Mika placed the black a haired teen in between his legs. So therefore Yuu had no choose but to look straight up from below as Mika started to strip off his shirt. The blond watched Yuu lick his lips as he lifted his shirt off ever so slowly to reveal his perfect bod to his boyfriend. Mika laid his toned chest, bulging quads, and 6 pack abs all on display. Just for Yuu who watched in awe, opening both his green eyes wide as saucers as Mika rolled his muscular arms and shoulders. Yuu felt like he was glued to Mika, as the blond panted lightly running his finger through his messy blond hair. It was so hot, damn! how was the world not combustion into flames?!

"Do you like what you see, sweetheart?" Mika taunted rolling his hips bucking his large clothed cock all in Yuu's face underneath him, "Mm, cos there is a lot more where that came from."

'I need oxygen! Good lord someone hand me an oxygen tank!' Yuu panicked as he sat under Mika watching his every move swift like the wind as he engaged in a Lil dance with his hips. Yuu let out a slight hitch of breath as Mika's red eyes looked at him kindly tilting his head up adding a bit of base in his voice, "I ask you a question. Answer me, Yuuirichou."

Yuu opened his mouth partly as he stuttered out, "Y-yess... Yes I do. I-I l..loveee. Love it." He blinked rapidly taking in the white jeans that hung over him and the ball sack that seemed to be begging to be set free form the prison of pants. The soft red eyes that were covered by a messy fit of blond hair as they shone through, turning him on even more, the snark look on Mika's face, with his fangs hanging out gleaming in the light.

"Baby, show me how much you love it." Mika said huskily as he towered over Yuu, leaning in his ear the hot breath tickling the skin, "Show me, how much you want this dick."

'Someone give this man a Grammy...' Yuu rolled his eyes to the back of his head in pure bliss, as Mika rubbed his black hair with his large hand, tugging on the strings making Yuu moan lowly. Mika knew just how to move Yuu to get the right sounds. Playing Yuu was like a video game controller. If you mash the buttons (nipples) right, you win the game (get to taste his delicious salty cum).

Yuu moaned loudly, how was he so lucky to get married to a sexy god like Mikaela? Yuuirichou was basically putty in the the vampire's hands, the human grinded his own member on Mika's leg pleasuring himself. Shooting tingles of joy as he rubbed relentlessly on them, he asked, "How would you like me to do that?"

Mika smiled into the kiss he placed the skin between Yuu's ear and neck, "You how to do it, mommy. Just like I taught you."

"Mmm, alright... mMMm,Yeh..." The younger boy stopped jacking himself off and he used his hands to reach up for the zipper on Mika's pants. He didn't have to look hard, for his eyes spotted the older teen's V line leading right down to the big boss. It was magnifying how the blond's pants hang directly on his dick, your eyes just was weeping to see the large prize.

Yuu's slender fingers hanged onto the zipper of Mika's pants, he began to unzip the track. As soon as he began, he noticed a curly blond hair poking out, his eyes went wide and face gets extremely hot. "Nii-san..." Yuu asked shyly in an adorable tone trying to shake the awkwardness in his voice, as his face was now painted in blush as more blond hair broke into the open musty smelling room.

"Yes, Yuu-chan?" Mika smirked knowing what his younger brother was gonna question, "Is there a problem?"

Yuu wanted to hide his face in the pillows behind him, he knew he was really red as a cherry at this point. He adverted Mika's steady gaze and turned his flushed cheeks away. "I... I just never pictured y-you.. In..as.. A commando guy."

Mika chuckled smiling widely, "I didn't have any clean boxers today is all." He used his hands to make Yuu face him again, "But if I always get this type of reaction out of you, I'd do it more often. Only for, my Yuu-chan."

Yuuirichou playfully kicked Mika's leg, "Hey! Don't do it if its uncomfortable!"

"It's not really, but it did hurt when you started turning me on. I thought I might die in these skinny jeans."

"Mika." Yuu scolded playfully, "You should know better than to try and keep your large boner in your pants around me."

"Why do you think, I'm trying to get you to take it out!?" Mika groaned as he humped the air telling Yuu how he longed for freedom. The green eyed teen giggled and he finished the job, letting Mika's zipper down. As he peeled off the pair of pants, the blond helped him, kicking the jeans to his ankles and soon to the floor along with Yuu's clothes.

The two stared at each other for a while, kissing the other softly and marking their mates skin. They could stare in each others eyes forever. The fire from the crimson red mingling in a emerald green gem creating its own special kind of passion. Just looking at each other and enjoying their presence was a precious time like this. After all the two had been through they were finally together.

'And happy?' Yuu still couldn't put the two together, was it more of a needy dirty long for Mika he had. It was blissful, pleasurable, and it filled him up (in more ways than one).

The blond breathing over him as he cooed, "Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan is so cute... Yuu-chan."

Yuu reached up, he looked so cute like a baby wanting to desperately touch his mommy. Mika looked down at him as Yuu's big shimmering green eyes were begging to touch his vampire boy friend. Mika nodded in approval, leaning down so Yuu could careless his skin. The light shone in the window and it made them both look like angels in love from the glossy reflection. Mika nibbled on Yuu's sensitive nipples and watched the young teen curl up closer to him and moan in response. As Yuu's hands palmed Mika's dick, pulling on it.

"Do you wanna try something, Yuu?" Mika questioned as he lustfully gazed at him, "Cos you know, how much I want you right? You know how much I wanna love and cherish you."

"Mika..." The human arched his back as his index finger glazed over his boyfriend's slick slit, "I..love you too. I... I wanna be so good for you. I...want to make you feel good."

"You always make me feel good Yuu-chan. Your the best boyfriend in the whole entire world." The blond said praising his little brother, "Which is why I know you can do this."

"I'll do anything for you, Mika-kun." Yuu panted out with his swollen pink lips dripping lightly with saliva, his head pressed firmly against the sheets as his black hair was being tangled.

Mika lightly smiled at him as he slid in for a peck on Yuu's cheek. Those lovely bashful green emeralds closed on contact as soft red bloody lips met crisp fluffy skin. It tempted the blond so he lightly kissed, his princess's eye loss while they shut. They fluttered up and down, long lashes quivering for what would come next. Only to be met with a lick of a slimy muscle across his forehead.

"I wanna thigh Fuck you, Yuu-chan." The vampire declared as he rubbed his boyfriend's pink rose bud nipples in a circular relaxing motion, "Is that alright? I know it's not the same as me being inside you, but... I promise you. I'll make you feel my same tender love and care."

Yuuirchou was very confused, he had never heard of this, 'Thigh fuck' before. The younger male looked at Mikaela and said in an almost sarcastic mocking tone, "What the fuck?"

Mika didn't answer but he did switch their position, flipping Yuu to being on top of him, the blond mumbled, "We should do it this way...so...I don't accidentally crush the kid."

"Wa- wait Mika, I'm still..." Yuu pleaded as he groaned deeply, feeling that thick, hot erection, sliding between his ass cheeks, "oh god."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not putting it, in there. I just need to get into position." Mika grabbed Yuu's wide thick hips and he squeezed the meaty flesh, as he felt Yuu hitch his breath, the teen kissed a pulsing vein on his princess's neck. Tracing his fangs over the untouched skin he roamed it up and down Yuu's neck. As usually most of the skin was covered in dark possessive hickeys, lots of loving bit marks, but mostly Mika's fang holes was permanently pierced. It made the bloodsucker have a sense of dark pride. The pride of completely dominating and owning someone. It was far from being humane, but since when did that matter to him?

Yuu scrunched his eyebrows, he was about to ask Mika what he meant when he suddenly felt something hot and hard slide in the space between his thighs. Mika whispered to some words to him, but the black haired boy couldn't make it out, still too fascinated at the strange new sensation. The older teen steadying his breathing calmly wrapped his arms around younger ones's waist as he snapped his hips to his princess's, his erection trapped between Yuu's plump large thighs.

Yuu moaned loudly at the action, his cries filling the room as Mika started fucking his thighs, feeling his boyfriend's hips slamming against his ass. He looked down his body curiously to see Mika's erection lewdly sliding between his thighs and creating delicious friction with Yuu's balls and hard cock, spreading pre-come all over them.

'This is fucking hot.' Was the only thing Yuuirichou's mind could manage to configure as the vampire his thrust sped up, hugging his Yuu-chan closer. Yuu only closed his thighs tighter making the older male shiver as his dick grew larger thanks to the silkiness of Yuu's well lotion skin, promoting him on. Yet it was the same notion of being in Yuu's warm delicate ass. It all felt so good.

"Yuu-chan, are you having fun?" The blond grinded his hips against the raven as he controlled the human, still leading him on jerking down Yuu's hips on his hot thick leaking cock. It pulsed in between Yuuirichou's handsome cake filled thighs. The sticky hot tip of Mikaela's cock pressing into the base of his princess's ball sack. Their erections shared rare indulging contact with each other, where both boy's would moan out helplessly.

Yuu ran his fingers through the blond's hair, panting vigorously, as he tried to meet his vampire's thrust, "So...So...Much.." The young boy shuttered at the burning wet feeling forming from Mika's inconstant in and out rotation of smashing their bodies together, "so much.. Fu-uun. Gi..give it to me, more. Give me faster Mika!"

"You little greedy green goblin." Mika said moaning on Yuu's neck, as he rocked his hips faster, building up a coiling knot from lust desire, his boner pressed Yuu's thighs apart each time a little bit more forceful than the first. Yuuirichou couldn't stop himself from throwing his head back and shouting, "MIKA!" Into the air. They we're both sure the whole block knew that they were fucking now. But neither of them had the strength to tell the other to quite down.

The emerald eyes teen knew the end was near for him, he was weeping at how pathetic this was. Really, thigh fucking? How could thigh fucking break him down so quickly? How could Mika keep up such good speed like that? How was any of this even possible? God almighty, Yuu had lost his mind. Everything jumped from topic to topic, his senses of touch, sound, and smell all being launched out of his control. Mika was like a race car about to win a grand cup, there was no fucking stopping him.

The blonds red eyes ate up all the bliss from the younger boy using it to go harder as he thigh fucked his princess. Just amazing how long Yuu was holding on, he knew the human had his limits tho, so the vampire commanded his boyfriend huskily, "Touch yourself, for me baby."

"I... I... I can't!" Yuu choked out as tears stung his eyes, he wanted so badly to release it was ridiculous. only hearing slightly of Mika's order, "I...CAN'T!"

"Yes, you can doll face." Mika coached as he didn't even slow down to give Yuu instructions, "Put your hands on your penis for me." His princess shakily complied, placing both his nervous hands over his rampaging hot dog.

Mika watched his every movement until Seeing Yuu had done so, then the vampire said, "Good boy, Yuu-chan. Now stroke yourself, do it gently like you know I would."

Yuu let out a choking sob as he numbly closed his eyes, his body was wrecked and tired. His face was sweaty and he was panting for breath struggling to even makes sounds as Mika's dick pounded him. He swallowed rolling/relaxing against his boyfriend's well sculpted body made for 2, as he (painfully) stroked himself. His cluttered black hair affecting his vision as he did so, but he swore he watched his cock leak out his seed in loose stringy spurts on his own hand. Each little jerking gesture more milky substance came out, it was a sad sight to watch. So sad.

Mikaela figured, Yuuirichou needed a little push to jump off the edge so he whispered in his ear words of the up most appraisals to his boyfriend. As he kissed Yuu's tear stained face, "I said slowly, Yuu-chan."

"It hurts, Mika. It hurts too much..." Yuu pumped his hands faster, "I...I can't go slow."

"Slow it down for me." Mikaela mumbled picking up his thrust and snapping his hips more violently, causing Yuu to drool unconsciously, "I want us, to cum together on my dick Yuu-chan."

Just like that, Yuu let go of his cock. If Mika wanted them to cum on his time then so be it, he would. No matter how much his midsection wanted to explode. He was too loyal to Mika to screw it up. Yuu had to have self control he had to maintain himself. But if Mika had been going on Yuu's cock being entertainment he sure was right. Yuu was jack himself off for Mika any day, any place, any time. Hell, if Mika randomly walked up to him in the middle of a Disney world theme park, in front of a huge crowd of people, and said in that drop dead sexy ass voice, 'Touch yourself, for me baby.' Yuu could assure you, his pants would be dropped to the ground in zero point eight seconds.

"Hang in there...Y..yuu-chaAAAHH!" Mika squirted his cum all inside Yuu's thighs, His own climax had been closer than the teen had originally planned. But the now sticky tart object spilling into him, made Yuu yelp and follow suit. The black haired boy cummed right as Mika was still rubbing his dick all up on/in between Yuu's meaty thighs. His green eyes dilating with excitement as the intense wave of pleasure shot through him. His member swayed in the air like an elephant trunk emptying it's contents on both him and Mika.

The room smelled heavily of sex and the scents of both males. For a long time both boys sat there in the clammy snuggled intimate close position. Nor did they dare speak as if it might break the peacefulness of having the other near. True they were both a mess and rocked up from their love making. However all declarations of affection had already been made earlier before. Yuu was smiling as Mika rolled over beside him groggily, he stretched his muscles before he used his arms to latch around Yuu-chan's chest. The vampire observed how Yuu's eyes had became less tearful and dreary and now they were sparkling like diamonds in the sun.

"Yuuirchou, your so damn fine." Mika muttered out loud subconsciously as his red eyes lowered themselves to his princess's neck, the older teen held back marking the already tainted flesh, "I'm so damn glad your mine."

Yuu hummed as he felt Mika nuzzle his neck reassuringly. 'How strange tho... Mika hasn't bit my neck in days. He always just does this instead of biting it.' Yuu frowned at the thought, when Mika drank from him. It was so pleasurable, not displeasing or hurtful at all. He often wondered why Mika had stopped one day and not having an answer really bugged him. Yet he wasn't just about to go out on a limb and ask Mika, 'So babe about my blood, is it not good enough for you anymore? Is it salty just like me? Who else, blood have you been sucking huh? You think you can find a better gold mind, THAN THIS RIGHT HERE!?' No, cos if he did that, Mika would learn how jealous Yuu is over him. Yuuirchou wanted to keep that connection with him and Mika. The connection of him being the first person Mika ever drank human blood from and... To be honest, Yuu wanted to be the ONLY PERSON, Mika ever was able to drink blood from. Was it selfish? Yes, very. And also very heartless of him. But what did Yuu care? Mika was his boyfriend and Yuu felt like it was duty to take care of Mikaela. Mika had done so much for him after all. The vampire put his life on the line numerous amounts of time just to save his princess.

'But the stupid bastards like Ferid have to come around.' Yuu shook his head from the bitter thought which reminded him of all the events from this morning. 'Mitsuba... She had said Mika had other plans for me... Said Mika wanted to turn me into a vampire...' Yuu fills with fear on the subject, on the other hand he was much to modest to bring it up. Bringing up how he met, Mitsuba wouldn't be a good thing to talk about either. Yuuirichou considered, well at least he could tell Mika that he went to visit Krul and found more out about the kid(s).

"Mika." Yuu tugged on a loose string of blond hair sticking up on his boyfriend's head.

The vampire smiled, a single fang hanging out his mouth, as he gazed down at his loving pregnant princess in his arms, "Yes."

"Do...You..." Yuu blushed a bit, "remember how you said you didn't know how vampire babies were made."

Mika nodded, "I have no clue..." Then his expression became frightful and panicked fearing the worst, "ARE YOU AND THE KID ALRIGHT, YUU-CHAN!? Did something happen? Did I DO SOMETHING?! I.. I'LL CALL KRUL RIGHT NOW AN-" the teen shot out of bed and on his feet ready for action.

"Calm down, Mika. Gosh are you always gonna overreach when I bring up our growing offspring?" Yuu rolled his eyes, (He wouldn't come clear about it, but when Mika lost his marbles over suck simple stuff, Yuu found it hilariously cute.) He placed a had on his bulging stomach and continued, "Nothing, Is wrong with us. So sit and listen."

Mika searched Yuu for any sign of faulty information before he sat down by the bed side gazing up at Yuu's god like body. His fangs throbbed at the site, 'This is bad...' Mika's mind told him. The blond brushed off the wanting feeling and turned his head from his boyfriend, not wanting to accidentally pounce on him and drain him dry.

Unfortunately, Yuu didn't see Mika's actions this way. The black haired teen instead of explaining his and Mika's litter situation, tilted his head confused to copy Mika's eyes out the window, "Huh? What's out there you're looking at."

"What?"

"You turned away from me..." Yuu's expression drooped as he said, "You looked away."

"I don't know what your talking about, Yuu-chan."

"You say that but your still not looking at me tho." Yuu said with tiny hint of sadness in his voice. It stung Mika's heart hearing the next words out Yuu's mouth, "I mean, if you just stopped by for a quick high and then you want to go. I completely understand. No one wants to deal with a pregnant moody teenager."

The raven turned over to a different side of the bed and pulled the soiled cover over his head. Mikaela let out a small shocked gasp, it disturbed him that Yuu thought like that. Yuu was not some pregnant moody teenager, he was his princess carrying his child. He loved Yuu with every fucking bone in his body and would die serving Yuu's orders till his last breath! But Yuuirichou comes out of nowhere saying shit like this? Mika hadn't meant Yuu any harm from turning his head, he didn't mean to down grade his lover in anyway.

"Yuu-chan, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Not being able to stand the sight of my out of shape body? Well damn it! Not everyone could look as good as you MIKA! NOT EVERYONE IS BORN BLOND AND BEAUTIFUL." Yuu spat out hatefully, "and it's your fault for why I'm like this! I'm having your children and you can't even appreciate me! YOU DRAG ME HERE, YOUR ALWAYS BUSY WITH WORK! FORCE ME TO LIVE LIKE YOU, LIVE HERE IN THIS HELL HOLE! I HATE... I HATE IT HERE!" The teen yelled as his jaw trembled he gasp his hair pulling it frustratedly, "I FUCKING HATE IT HERE MIKA!"

"Your not out of shape, Yuu-chan. That's just baby weight." Mika swallowed nervously, "okay, if you hate it here. Fine, Fine. I can find us another place in vampire city to live."

"I don't wanna!" Yuu said letting out a sad sob, "I don't wanna find another place, I SAID I HATE IT HERE!"

"I know, that's why I said... Oh." Mikaela looked at Yuuirichou compassionately his red eyes finally beginning to catch on, "You don't want to live Vampire city..."

Yuu nodded his face still buried in his hands, "I.. Hate it. Everywhere I go. I see, I.. I feel like I'm being haunted by memories I wanted to forget."

"So you want to forget? Is that it..." Mika narrowed his eyes at Yuu distastefully, "or do you just wanna look and check to see if your pitiful humanity still stands?"

There was no answer from Yuu. Truthful he didn't know. He was taking information from Mitsuba. The same woman that had attempted to kill him and brain wash him that Mika was a bad person. Was he wrong for listening to her? She had once been his friend, family and close Allie. But now she wanted nothing more to do with him. She was convinced that by having being engage to a vampire and carrying his babies, Yuuirichou had sold his soul to the devil himself and needed to be stopped. Yuu didn't know an answer, he maybe perhaps would never know.

This was all it took for Mikaela to lash out in his boyfriend, "ARE YOU SEROUS, YUU-CHAN?! YOU WANT ME TO GIVE THIS ALL UP SO YOU CAN GO LOOK FOR SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T EXIST! THE DEMON MOON COMPANY IS LONG GONE! JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOUR DEAD DIRTY ROTTEN BASTARD ARMY OF THE SHINOA SQUAD!" Mikaela stood up and stomped his feet throwing a tantrum like he was 5 years old and someone had broke his new toy, "Well you're not FUCKING LEAVING ME! YOU'RE NOT FUCKING EVER LEAVING ME! Your MINE! I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE HAVE YOU! If they want you, THEY HAVE TO PRY YOU FROM MY COLD DEAD ASHES of my body!"

That was all it took for Yuuirichou to unleash a water fountain of tears, he didn't mean to piss Mika off. Now his boyfriend was made at him. He didn't even do anything! He said nothing at all! Why was Mika being so bitchy with him?

The hot tears washed Yuu's face as he weeped, his whole body shaking violently as Mika glared at him with his glowing red eyes, "I said. I'm not letting my princess leave me. So I honestly don't know why your crying." The vampire leaned over to embrace Yuu and rubbed his tears away, "You should be happy. I will love you forever. We can raise the kid. We'll be the perfect family."

"There is nothing perfect about an delusional delirious person like you!" Yuu cried out, "Your so selfish, Mika-kun! And you obviously don't know me, if you think I'm happy here."

"I do know you! I've basically known you all my life it feels like!"

"You don't know I think about me! Then you fucking reference my dead homies..." Yuu's somber cloudy green eyes finally met Mika's storming red ones as he yelled, "Mitsuba was so right about you! In fact everyone, they were all right! I was A FOOL FOR STANDING UP FOR YOU! what Ferid said is the truth. You really... You... You are a monster. Just like him, a heartless bloodsucking monster." Yuu regretted all that soon as it left his mouth. He brushed his finger over his lips which felt tainted and sour. He felt bad really bad, half of him still couldn't believe he unleashed such harsh words to his Mika. He compared him to...'Oh my god. What have I done?' Yuu panicked as he harshly pushed away from Mika and sunk his face in a pillow weakly sobbing into the fluffy lightness, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. Your not a monster...I'm so stupid!"

Mikaela gasped at the vicious ferocious way Yuuirichou threw those words at him, each was like a fire cracker to his soul burning his heart even more dark and demonic. Even Mika could deny it no longer especially now that Yuu saw it. It was there, it was inside him, it was eating at him gnawing in his last strings of sanity. If your wondering what it was... It was Mika's love for Yuu.

A heavy sound of his princess balling his eyes out filled both of mika's ear drums but, The vampire didn't give a shit. He just rage cussed looking up at the ceiling. 'Yuu would get over it, hell learn to fucking accept fate soon enough! Then he'd be happy. He'd be on his knees begging for me again!'

"Mitsuba?" The blond repeated the familiar name the he growled at Yuu, "how'd you find out she's still alive?"

"Lalalala!" Yuu screamed in the pillows case covering his ears, "I'm not talking till you, become nicer to me! Not till I get my big strong sweetheart Mikaela back!"

"I am here! Gosh damn it, Yuu! I'm HERE AND I ALWAYS WILL BE HERE! I'M NOT SOME MULTIPLE PERSONALITY FREAK!"

"What did I say about yelling at me? I hate it when PEOPLE YELL AT ME!"

"WELL DON'T YELL AT PEOPLE!"

"I wasn't! YOU STARTED YELLING FIRST COS YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO LEAVE!"

Mika grew silent at knowing that was a fact and sighed, "Just answer me."

"No, I said my sorry. You insulted me, you STILL DIDN'T SAY SORRY! I'm mad at you. You're in trouble here." Yuu pointed at Mika flipping back around to face the vamp as he said defensively, "How long did you plan on lying to me?"

"What? I wouldn't ever lie, to Yuu-chan!"

"You did lie to me. You told me all my family was dead, Mitsuba is alive. You lied to me, Mika. You knew she was alive, but you...you..." The younger teen's glossy green eyes blazed with sorrow, "Why? Why, Mika. All I want to know it why you did it."

Mikaela crossed his arms, "She is your enemy now, Yuu. She hates me, so she hates you too. I was trying to protect your feelings."

"Protect them from what? Do you know how happy I was to find out a member of the Shinoa squad as still alive! I didn't care If she was a vampire!"

"She wants to kill us."

"Maybe she wouldn't have to pretend to be so heartless, if some certain bloodsuckers didn't murdered her girlfriend and then her into a vampire ALL IN THE SAME DAY!"

"Our family got murdered by bloodsuckers! Our family was torn apart!" Mika made a frustrated fist, "I was turned into a bloodsucker... I.. I became this monster on that same day under the same circumstances! You don't see me lashing out with pure hate towards the world."

"COS YOU HAVE ME, MIKA!" Yuu yelled at the top of his lungs, "You knew I was STILL ALIVE. YOU had INSPIRATION to live."

Mikaela twisted his face in disgust as Yuu told him, "Mitsuba has no one. Mitsuba didn't have anyone to live for. She doesn't believe the grass is greener on the other side. Cos, you.. You murdered Shinoa. The only person Mitsu ever loved." Yuu's voice grew and cracked low at his last few words, hoping the teen caught the words, cos they were hard heartbreaking words to repeat.

"I.. I didn't... Murder her. You saw me, Yuu! Those damn ugly bloodsucking mon-" Mika paused in the middle of his description and laughed lightly to himself, raising a hand up to the light handing from the wall, he watched how his pale skin seemed to reflect the beams, "Who am I kidding? I did kill her didn't I? Cos I am just an ugly bloodsucking monster. You said it yourself..."

Yuu looked at him bitterly and corrected, "MY UGLY BLOODSUCKING MONSTER."

Mika used his last little bit of strength to kneel down against the wall and sunk his face into his hands tiredly, "I... I don't deserve to be with you, Yuu-chan." He let a low whimper of pure depression, "And each day. I wake up afraid your gonna leave me, that your not gonna be happy with him, cos...I always use you for blood and I'm nasty. I'm always reeking of the smell of vampire from me. I hate the smell...it just reminds me of what I really am." His voice cracked, "I sometimes feel insecure when I'm next to you, cos I can't see my reflection and I don't wanna go out ratchet and jacked up making you look bad. I shower you with my affection but I always feel like it's not enough..."

Yuu looked mystified his face was in all out blown awe. 'Mika didn't just say, what he think he did, did he?' Mika had confessed to him? An explanation of why he was so clingy and wanted to keep Yuu all to himself. Mika did think he was enough for him? Mika didn't know what a true precious angel he was? Mika had been putting up such a strong front all this time, Yuu would have never guessed... Well sure his blond lover was alien to his own skin and sometimes underestimated his own power. But for Mika just to point out blank break down in a corner getting all emo and having a pity party with himself. For Yuu it was unheard of, if anything Yuuirichou felt like he was not good enough for Mikaela!

"I'm not enough for Yuu-chan, to be happy with. Yuu-chan wants his Shinoa Squad back, but I killed them!" Mika groaned in his palms frustratedly, "I killed them, cos I hated them. They were using Yuu-chan, and I couldn't handle that. I wanted Yuu-chan all to myself."

Yuuirichou really didn't need Mika to go into another panic attack like he had before. From the way Mika was going right now, freaking out and rocking back and forth in a corner. He didn't need to deal with a freaked out vampire. Plus it was valentines day, he wanted to make Mika feel loved. He wanted Mika to know how much he cared about him. How much he loved Mika. Upsetting the vampire had been a mistake, one he had selfishly made and was now a causality of. Yuuirichou should have known better than to listen to those who talked trash about his Mikaela. People would always have hate for no good reason, deep unwritten, yet out spoken plans to bring down another person. People...People are strange! They can say one thing and mean another...The stuff they do makes no sense. Yuu wonders if the reality of the situation is 'Did someone knock their brains out of their heads?'

The black haired boy curried off the bed and crawled over to Mikaela, he grabbed the folder he had gotten from Krul off the bed side drawer as he made his way over. The human cautioned himself as he reached out, not wanting to frighten or trigger any symptoms of an upcoming panic attack from his boyfriend. Yuu paused in the middle of washing Mika in his touch. What did Mika really need right now? Was it him? Or was Mika just so far long gone he would see Yuu as nothing more than a filthy human? It was like a mini Civil war broke out in the pregnant teens mind, he wanted to comfort Mika, yet if he did would it bring down the blonds tough guy image and ego? Yuu was sure he was the only person to Mika cry every since they were kids. Mika was never one to show emotions to anyone but Yuu. The older teen usually was a radiation wave of pure loathe to the so called 'human abominations.' It almost scared Yuu, he wondered what Mika would see him as, his lover or a dirty lowlife human?

"Mika..." Yuu croaked out dryly, his position still reaching out to him, his face reading nothing but dejected fear, with his eye brows arched upwards and a lost twinkle in his emerald green eyes. The vampire looked up at him sadly and took the human's hand in his own larger one's interweaving their fingers. Mikaela sweetly kissed Yuuirichou's small soft delicate skin, "Yuu-chan, I'm sorry. I just lose myself sometimes."

Yuuirichou blushed at the action, but didn't pull his hand away. Mikaela's juicy lips sucked gently on his flesh, licking over his peach knuckles smoothly with his slick tongue muscle. The blond was careful minding how sharp his fangs were and avoiding an unpleasant contact. As he brought his princess's hand closer to his mouth, he planted multiple kisses with each word, "Don't cry, sweetheart. Don't cry cos of me." Mika raised his vision line up with Yuu's as he whispered, "This has nothing to do with you. This is personal. Myself and I, got some straightin' out to do. I'm only sorry, that my actions hurt you, Yuu-chan. I never wanted to hurt your feelings, Yuuirichou. You know I would do anything for you, anything you want me to do, I'll do it."

Yuu figured his face was red as Mika's beautiful glossy crimson eyes at this point. He felt hot and his heart was fluttering like mad. How warm, passionate and sincere his boyfriend looked was enough enough melt a glacier in the Arctic ocean. Cos it was definitely melting Yuu's heart. The green eyes boy allowed Mika's red rubies to draw him in. The human soon found himself laying in the vampire's lap. Mika was rocking him back and forth, cradling Yuu like a baby in his arms. Both their hands were still interlocked as Mikaela leaned in kissing Yuuirichou's nose, his hot wet mouth smooching the silky flesh.

"Does Yuu-chan forgive me? Can he find it in his purely innocent soul to forgive such a heartless creature like me?"

"Mikaela." Yuu used his free hand to daintily stroke the vampire's cheek, his green fields of grass burning up in brownish-orange bloody flames, as their eyes met once more clashing boldly, "I don't have to forgive you, You did nothing wrong. There's nothing wrong with being a little jealous."

"But my...my jealousy ruined, Yuu-chan's life." Mika squeezed Yuu's hand giving him a weak half attempted frown, "I don't think I could live with myself, if I was the cause of your unhappiness."

"I'm not unhappy." Yuuirichou mummers as shifted up kissing Mikaela's cheek, "I am never unhappy when I'm with you. You complete me, Mika. So don't you forget that. Your my other half. I sometimes wonder how I even managed to live everyday I did without you. The thought of us ever being separated makes me sick." Yuu waved his hand in the air chuckling, "And not just because I'm pregnant! But because Mikaela Hyakuya completes me."

Mika was sure he never had heard such gorgeous sounding little truths cross Yuu's mouth. It sounded like lovely MikaYuu lil angels singing the gospel, causing The vampire's heart to jump out his firm rock hard chest it thumped so loud, he was sure Yuu could hear it even with human's poor senses. He greedily slammed his lips onto Yuu's violently, Yuu soon met his tasty gleeful twirling rythm and moved his lips in unison to Mika's, parting his lips slightly to give his boyfriend more space to deepen the kiss. The vamp accepted his princess invitation and slipped his muscle in the explored claimed territory that rightfully was his.

He used his hand to yank Yuu's head in a upward position, by pulling that matted black hair back, leaving Yuuirichou's mouth wide open as his lips swelled up getting plump from his vampire lovers vicious lip meetings. There were no sparks, just a little fire burning brightly in both of their hearts, they both did their part winning each other's hearts. Their lips crashing ment more than words ever could at the moment. To Mikaela and Yuuirichou each time they kissed it reaffirmed their promises to each other. It reaffirmed their trust and never ending love. It was not just a make up kiss or a cheap peck on the lips or something you can pick up any day. Thought they kissed often, it wasn't like a thing you could get from a bubble gum machine, None of them used words like 'treats' to describe their deep love making on each other's lips. It was simply blissful, sloppy, wet, wild, and there was nothing clean or tidy about it. One thing was sure tho each time Mika kissed Yuu or Yuu kissed Mika, such unexplained emotions were shared that words cannot say. It was an unspoken connect to the other.

Mika had never felt this when he had been kissed by Krul. The heart light fluttering feeling wasn't there. It was a distorted anger was all he felt mixed with straight up disgust. He always felt so bad that he wasn't Yuu-chan's first kiss. The first time Yuu had kissed Mika was when he became a full blooded vampire. At first Mika was scared that it had been the venom in his fangs making Yuu fell pleasure that lurked the human in to press his lips so slightly. He thought he was the luckiest vampire in the world when Yuu pulled away blushing in a mumbling uncertain mess of if his feelings were returned. Yuu feelings of love toward Mika would and always would be returned. Even from beyond his grave Mika would love Yuu. His heart remained to his princess, and just incase the rings on both their fingers weren't enough to prove that. Mika would keep saying it. Again, again, and again, until Yuu understood, until Yuu felt loved, until Yuu was tenderly cared for and pampered with the highest of high.

"I, vampire Mikaela Hyakuya, will always serve and protect my princess, Yuuirichou Hyakuya." Mika spoke pulling back as his lips were mer centimeters against Yuu's they brushed lightly, "He is the day to my night, the chocolate syrup on my ice cream, the bun to my hot dog, and the kind loving other half of my heart God forgot to include. and If anything shall happen and my princess shall fall over and die, I his brave vampire knight shall surely follow."

The pregnant teen was blushing madly at the blond, he whimpered at the lost of lustful contact on his lip. Yuu urged Mika to stop talking and start making out with him again. His black hair messing with his vision cos it was one half being pulled back by his controlling boyfriend while the rest of it was covering his face. Mika thought it was too damn cute, the way Yuu's lips were wet and glittery parted open slightly barely panting as his body heaved up and down tiredly, how on the other hand his green orbs were hazy shining with delight begging for Mika to take him.

Becoming impatient Yuuirichou rechained their lips. Mika leaned back relaxing his hold on Yuu and allowing his little brother to gain some control of the kiss. The younger teen grinned sneakily as when Mika let his gaurd down, to run his tongue over the sharp end points of his boyfriend's fangs. They were large and mammoth usually hanging out his mouth. Mika was like a gun slinger, but his guns hanged in his mouth not by his side. The pearly white fangs were sharper than knifes and more pointy and far more deadly than any sword or bullet could ever be. Yuu strangely found himself attracted to Mika because of this. The fangs seemed to make the blond male even more attractive, they looked good on him, fitting almost. Of course Yuu thought every part of Mika was just perfect, but his fangs. Good Lord! Yuu had never known how much he needed to see Mika with fangs until he got them. There was the fact he was a vampire complication, tho, that...that was not fire.

"Bite me hard, Mikaela." Yuu whispered huskily into Mika's ear, nipping on it lightly, "Let me feel you, become one with you." The black haired teen leaned his neck back exposing the fresh blood pulsing veins to the vampire, "I want our blood to intermingle fuse together and give you the power you need. I will always give my Mika, the power he needs."

Mika snapped his jaws up and down licking his lips marveling at Yuuirichou's tan skin. The smell of his blood went straight to Mika's pants. He wanted Yuu too, He wanted Yuu so badly...His fangs had been throbbing earlier and now his sweet loving princess was giving him an open invitation. Now, ain't nothing wrong with sucking your boyfriend's blood especially if he gave you the green light. Yet Mikaela couldn't shake the fact of how WRONG it was. Especially now since Yuu was pregnant. He didn't want to feel like the big bad wolf stealing from poor innocent adorable Lil piggies.

"Yuu-chan..." Mika asked quietly in more of a soft gently whisper not trying to upset of deny his boyfriend of anything, "Are you sure you want me... I mean it's alright? I don't wanna feel like I'm stealing from... You and the kid."

"No, no it's fine Mika." Yuu smiled easing off the seduction a bit as he pulled away giving his vampire boyfriend a tender look, "Honestly, when you take Lil snips and bites here and there I don't feel a thing."

"The kid?"

"They'll be fine too! They're inside me, which means if I'm fine, they're fine. I wouldn't promote anything to hurt our children Mika, you should know that."

Mika's red eyes flickered, rerunning the words over in his mind with confusion. 'They...Yuu-chan said they. And the he said children... CHILDREN!' The blond exposed his fangs as he spoke out, "Yuu-chan. Ummm...Elaborate on the sudden spontaneous flow of you now using plural pronouns."

The black haired pregnant teens face light up like a firework, it was like he was beaming with joy. Loosing all interest in Mikaela sucking his blood. The green eyed males pupils sparkled as he grabbed the older teen's hand and pressed it on his stomach.

"Say something, Mika! Say anything." Yuu commanded with a smug grin on his face.

"Huh? I've been talking all this time."

"To your kids Mika! To your kids, your their father talk to them!"

"I thought you said it can't hear yet."

"They, Mika. Plural pronouns."

"Yuu-chan! Just tell me!"

"No! It takes away from the effect if you don't feel it!"

Mika let out a huff of hot air getting easily frustrated, "If you're just gonna tease me, please stop." The blond pulled away and stood up shaking his head, "Too much...Too much I have to worry about already."

Yuu whimpered as he looked at Mika's tone bare back turning away from him to get dressed. Stupid Baka Mika was leaving him again, then he had the nerve to tell Yuu he was being stressful. If anyone should be complaining about stress it should be Yuu, he was the damn pregant man with freaking raging teenage and pregnancy hormones, it was like a double blast. The lighted happy expression on Yuu's face slowly darkened becoming shallow, his tone turning more bitter than the delightful excitement before, "Why do you always TURN YOUR BACK ON ME? You tell me you'll never leave me, you'll always love me! Then you pull this shit!"

Mikaela paused in the middle of putting his pants back on and his red eyes turned deep crimson with rage. He fumbled with his button and zip as he growled out trying to contain his anger, he didn't even look at Yuuirichou as he shot back with the same cold tone, "After all this, How do you still have the audacity to say THAT SHIT?"

Yuu looked down at the floor, trying to gather his courage to say something back. His eye brows tensed up along with the rest of his face muscles until they formed a complete scowl. The human stood up and decided to put his clothes on too. He didn't care about the sticky feeling in between his legs, he was just once more upset at the blond's reject for his out stretch of love. What was making Mika so rude anyway? All day he had been so flip-flop! First he was happy about being with Yuu, then he as crying about it, next he the as happy again, and now he's ticked off again. 'WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK?! It's Valentines day even if that bastard is unhappy would it kill him to fucking fake it for my sake!?' Yuu thought selfishly as he pulled his shirt over his head.

'Gotta get Yuu-Chan new clothes.' Mika said taking a mental note as he watched his princess getting dressed; His eyes making note of all the right sizes trying to configurate the right size. The vampire wasn't trying to be pushy or over do his tight bonds with Yuu. Simply it was more of the fact he spent so much time worrying over his pregnant boyfriend, Mika would be able to carry on if he let him get hurt. So he always preplanned a head of time, he preplanned for everything.

* * *

Unfortunately he didn't preplan what they would do if someone knocked on their door and to his very much misfortune that exsact thing happened in that moment. The rattling sound of knuckled banging against the wooden door of the house filled the air. An uneasy haze of green eyes met red with confusion. Mika mouth out the words in a light whisper, "Hide."

Yuu flipped his shit... Literally, he yelled, "YOU WANT ME TO FREAKING HIDE!? WTF?! HIDE FROM WHAT? NOT LIKE YOU CARE ANYWAY!"

"Yuu-chan.." The vampire's eyes pleaded, "for the sake of our family..."

"Hell no! In fact who is it? Someone you don't want me to see, huh?!" The piped up younger teen raged as he put on his last article of clothing, "Well I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna answer it!"

"Yuuirichou!" Mikaela reached out to stop him, but damn did those leggings not only make Yuu's plump round ass cheeks look fatter than it already were but instead of having jeans, they were light and easier to manage and move in. The pregnant teen got to the front door and opened it triumphantly, his black hair edged back as he put an arm around his stomach giving the vampires at the the door a sour look, "What the hell do you want?"

Lacus and Rene both grimaced at the smell emitting from the house, it was an mixture of both the teens scent intermingled together.

"Ew, did you and Mika hit it off recently or something?" Rene asked nervously, "cos if we walked in on a bad time..."

"Just shut up! what do you want was the damn question!" Yuu snapped back rather annoyed these two bloodsuckers were here.

Mika creeped up behind Yuu and wrapped his arms around his waist, glaring at the two vampires warningly. Lacus only snorted in response, "they must have been, they're being all clingy to each other."

"I'm not clingy! Mika's the clingy one!" Yuu pouted as the blond frowned at him, "I don't try to be."

"We'll you are! And you suck at hiding it!" Yuu ranted on, "I mean look at you right now, all huggy!"

Mika growled lowly, "so are you saying you don't like MY hugs?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID! DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

Lacus chuckled at Yuu storming on Mika and he cracked a joke, "Looks like those pregnancy hormones are kicking in."

"Mika...I'm gonna kill him." Yuu hissed hatefully as he made a tight fist.

"Don't, Yuu." The blond narrowed his eyes, "that's MY JOB."

Lacus threw his hands up in the air like he was under arrest and decided to plea the 5th, "We come in peace! We just thought you wanted to know..." His red eyes darkened at Mika, "the army is being led by Crowely. Is on there way here as we speak."

Something gleamed in the teen's eye but he quickly dissembled it before Yuu could notice. The older one cleared his throat roughly, his blond hair wavered in the air, his mind sizing up possible ideas. "Right here... Now?"

"Snitch is what happened, a little twin pony tailed blond girl gave a hint " Rene said shaking his head, "They just got done, trying to find us. We're gonna turn ourselves in and buy you both some time."

Mika turned his head to Yuu, who said loudly, "Don't look at me, baka! I didn't tell her anything! She hates us, only natural to suspect the ones you hate."

The purple haired vampire raised an eye brow, "You had contact with the new born vampire before hand?"

Yuu looked up to him awkwardly, "yeah but... I don't.. I didn't tell her anything, important." The black haired boy chewed his upper lip mumbling to himself lowly, "I wouldn't tell her anything... That would put Mika in danger."

"He's only suspect. But if they found out about Lord Ferid death was an evil intent done by their own kind..." Rene reflected on his words as he said, putting his hand in his pocket giving a slight gangster lean on the door post, "vampire already don't trust or care about each other very much. It wouldn't be unoddly normal to find a vampire killed by another. But a powerful noble like Ferid... It's a pretty big deal."

Mika sighed deeply, "I was prepared for this, but just not so soon." He rested his head on top of Yuu's, his chin digging into the shorter male's skull. Yuu crossed his arms over his enlarged belly, sticking his lips out in a whiny state, he looked like a 3 year old toddler about the though a hissy fit that would make all hell break loose.

"So what? A few bloodsucker come. We kill them." Yuuirichou said as if it was the most logical explanation, "I've seen Mika fight an army of 100 men he can take out no problem."

"Humans are much weaker than vampires." Rene said in a matter of fact tone, "For every human he can kill picture on ⅛ of that."

"I'll be helping him." Yuu exclaimed, "We can surely slice them in half break right through!"

"Your not fighting." Mika said shooting down that idea, "Your not... And neither am I." He gazed down with his red eyes misting inspecting of there was another other opinions till it came up negative, "I'll do like I said. Take responsibility for Ferid's death."

Yuu thought someone haf sliced his heart in half he became frantic and shouted loudly, "BUT MIKA I'M PREGNANT! IM PREGNANT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, I NEED YOU! I'M CARRING YOUR CHILDREN!" To throw in words for extra back up he restated again rather wildly, "MUST I REMIND YOU THIS IS YOUR FAULT, THAT I'M PREGNANT!"

'So Yuu is just gonna yell at Mika that he's pregnant to try and get him to stay...' Lacus thought as he stared at the arguing couple shouting back and forth, 'Why doesn't Yuu just chain Mika to the bed or something?'

"Yuu-chan, I know that." Mika said gently trying to calm the fired up raven down, "But..."

"But nothing! You have little responsibilitys to take care of and worry about now!" Yuuirichou harshly jerked Mika's hand over his baby bump, "So don't you dare leave us!" His green emerald gave a slight smile in the fire pit of red blood shot eyes, "We tried it your way Mika, we tried living here with you. So now, run away with me!"

"Run away...?" The blond mumbled closing his eyes, "That might work."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Yuu urged on, "We'll run away together. Go somewhere, Ya know! You, me and kids!"

Rene monotone turned almost deadly as his gaze struck harder, "Well, whatever your gonna do. Make up your mind fast."

Mika was never one to worry about anyone other than, his Yuu-chan. However for some odd reason the thought of Lacus and Rene throwing in the towel for the team, made his skin crawl and completely mortified him. The dark shallow underground light of the gallows made shadows crossed the blonds face as he seemed to be locked in thought. Answers, to work for one solution is what Mikaela needed. Yuu smiled weakly up at his boyfriend and gave a silent heart melting plead, "Please, Mika-kun. Please."

Closing his red crimson eyes, Mika sighed. The young vampire teen wasn't born by the river, but just like the river, he felt like all he had ever done when he was with Yuu was run. Yuu was his princess, by his side, now and forever. He had brought Yuu here to protect him, now he was far away from those miserable revolting humans. No one could use him here, no one was down here to hurt him, no one was here to break his heart. Mika had finally for once in his life felt like he'd formed the perfect bubble around Yuuirichou. If they left, it be like popping the perfectly round bubble, Mikaela had given his all and worked his hardest to create.

"What about that safety house, you were working on? All that time in guard duty?" Lacus questioned raising an eye brow, "Is it done yet?"

"Almost.." Mika mumbled, "It's livable. Not all the finish and touches, completed. So I wouldn't want to put Yuu-chan in that situ-"

"Safety house, huh?" Yuu smirked playfully, "Well if you built it, I see no problem living in it half way done. We have to get out of here anyway, the longer we wait the more we put the little ones in danger." The shorter black haired human leaned up and pressed a tiny kiss on the older male's cheek, enjoying to sight of how the blond's face grew light pink from the P.D.A. Yuu then proceeded to turn and re-enter the house, "I'm gonna gather up a few things before we go, M'kay?"

Mika didn't put up much of an argument, just a low rumble from his throat as he let Yuu walk away. Once we was sure the human couldn't hear the rest of the discussion, Those red eyes the vampire had dilated his slits growing slim as intimated his seniors, "Alright, Lacus, Rene. Start talking, The full version now."

* * *

It didn't take long for Yuu to pack up, the young pregnant teen thought quickly gathering pairs of clothes for him and Mika, tooth brushes, hair combs, and good sweet smelling soap he adored when his boyfriend wore. It all fit perfectly in one bag, a book bag which Yuuirichou was now wearing on his back, as he walked hand and hand with Mika down the dim streets. Lacus and Rene had their back perusing behind, but not too close to look suspect of being with them. Mikaela honestly feared his own upcoming down fall wouldn't effect his princess too much. Their was this fruit fly that seemed to be buzzing around in his mind, it was telling him to turn back. Not to put Yuu-chan and their growing family in danger. Bringing Yuu back to 'that' place, the pernicious place where it all began 4 years ago...mer The fact was slowly killing, Mikaela. Each step the hesitant blond took, seemed shorter than the next, each breath he breathed out was more quickening, each time Yuu squeezed his hand, Mika Went out his way to squeeze back harder.

Shimmering green emeralds wandered in uncharted Red ruby territory. But there was something missing that Yuuirichou caught onto, those red eyes he found so endearing became dull, clouded, and gray. The human understood how his vampire boyfriend felt, he knew what he feared the most.

"Mika..." Yuu echoed his voice bouncing in the silence and even though his tone was bare and lifeless, he still earned the attention of Mika. Who looked at him, flashing a cheesy smile mumbling, "Yes, princess?"

"You don't have to worry." The black haired teen tired to explain as his green eyes faced the earth tenderly, "I know what your fretting over, and Don't... please? For me? Don't keep thinking like that. It makes me... ancy. Me being ancy isn't good for the kids and..." Yuu's voice trailed off as he went wide eyed looking at the familiar sight.

The tall huge mansion that once belong to the dead noble stood in front of them. The over grown vegetation, and vines curled around the window frames, giving the old house an morbidity that was undescribable. In his own doubt, Yuu found his own nails digging in Mika's fingers.

"Here..." Lacus said coming in between them, breaking the inspection of the outter view of the house.

"I know... I-I just..." Mika inhaled sharply as the rustic looming smell of the damp soggy underground filled his nose, "Kinda..."

Rene beat him to the punch saying, "Your traumatized it might be another trap."

"Hehe, something like that." Mika said gruffly, "It's just so many, bad vibes I get from this place...each time I see it..." Shaking his head, the blond unleashed a wave of gold to splash across his face, washing away the emotion in his words as Mika cleared his throat; restarting, "Yuu-chan, stay here. In case this is a trap, I don't want you or the kid getting hurt."

Yuuirichou nodded; frowned lightly at the feeling of Mikaela pulling away from him. Their interlocked fingers withdrawing away, as the vampire kissed Yuu's forehead lightly, "I love you."

Yuu was stiffening a sob. You could say it was more of his maternal side coming through, but Yuu really wanted to do his best to help Mika too. He was strong liability, just as well as any vampire, In fact he had even out matched a few this morning.

'If only I...' Interrupting Yuu's train of throught there were light gental squirms and movement from the Lil one's inside him. The black haired teen pressed his hand protectively over his stomach trying to smooth them, despite the fact the way they were reacting together in sync, like they were all trying to say "goodbye and good luck daddy," to Mika as he walked away.

Yuu chewed his bottom lip steadily blinking back tears that swelled up in eye balls, as his breath hitches and unsteady body shook causing his stomach to tighten up and coil with butterfly kicks. Oh how he yearns to tell them its gonna be OK! How he yearns to muscle up a smile, but his limbs grown limp and dull. How he yearns to form sorta a light hearted response, how he wants to leave and say it's 'alright, your papa's got this' But lies, such lies and uneasiness didn't fit in this situation right. Instead he feels himself slowly turning to stone mortified, Mika couldn't leave him-This wouldn't be a final goodbye. All their memories every day they spent here in the underground trapped, simplu just helpless children. There was no superman, no batman, no wonder woman to save them. Being here there was always the truth, there was somewhere they wanted to be. They wanted to be free...and today...they finally would be...

Yuu gulped down his tears and pushed his heart felt emotions aside, "MIKAELA!" The pregnant teen yelled tearfully as the droplets hit the ground like rain, splashing creating a puddle as he cried upon seeing his red eyed vampire boyfriend turn around to met him with an equally broken and sad expression. Those red eyes glittered with fright, regret and down right anger, all filled Mika to the brim of his edges driving him up the wall and once meeting Yuu's glance he thought maybe his waterfall of tears might explode.

Yuu gave Mika a monotonous look as he said with every bit of bitter sweetness and firmless he could muster; buffing out his chest, clutching a tight fist to his side and making sure Mika noticed the way he still had one hand protecting their growing family, the tears didn't seem to stop tho as he screams, "MY LAST ORDER, FOR YOU MIKA..." the young teens voice cracked as he thunders his fist now pointing at the blond, "IS TO NOT DIE! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? DYING WOULD RESULT IN MY UP MOST DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT WOULD BE A FAILURE OF YOUR DUTY TO PROTECT ME!"

Mika was cut short for words when he felt his face heat up as his and my Yuu's eyes shared a fiery dance his des hot flames clashing in green fields.. Fields filled with emptiness. Nothing but miles and miles of grass not a flower or bug in site. There was dryness in the vampires mouth and his thirst was high, but the best he can do is let out a grunt of approvel. There was nothing more to his response no emotion of affection, no hugs, no running back to cuddle him, no smile, no emotion at all. Such a tone blank as a white piece of paper, or when your in class and your teacher randomly walks by and picks up the book and your phone you were playing on behind it. So dull and expressionless, it was at the same time sad and sweet, mixed with determination to wrong a shameful stolen right. As the vampire turned his wave of golden blond hair shimmering in the light as the blessed angels from the heaven seemed to kiss Mika on the head as a form of luck.

Yuu didn't even force a smile as his boyfriend walked in followed by the two bloodsuckers, Lacus and Rene. Who said absolutely nothing about what had just taken place. The two older vampires didn't have to they understood the silent pack of love Mika and Yuu had toward each other. Sometimes you have to be broken in order for you to learn and stand back up, this had been regular for Mika and Yuu. But this time one bold ruby eyed teen out spoken the strings of fate. He made it sure that their time didn't belong to them and that it was his and Yuu's for the taking. Mika would claim his and Yuu's life back, by pursuing this dream, he would unbind the boundary that had been dropped so long ago breaking the ties and cutting the Mariette strings from their and the kids life's. Soon the world would see who the true victor is, one who test the water or the other who's cruel and revenge stricken over all rotten to the core.

* * *

The ghostly walls were large and the room was wide and certainly not empty as the multiple clicking of heels could be heard for miles away, along with the adrinoline for the unknown. The flutter of hearts and pumping of blood the scene of other vampires arose. The nerves racking silence was broken-smashed in-shattered like a wrecking ball taking down a wall as the sounds of cruel mocking clapping filled the air.

"I always knew, it was you. I saw it in your eyes..." Crowely said as he sat right up out the large chair in the center rising his clothes slowly stretches into place making him look larger than he really was as his red eyes burned with feverish rage, "Mikaela Hyakuya. What a name. A name for such a rebel, such a vigorous tick, such a TRAITOR."

Several other vampire blocking the exit took a step forward, drawing their weapons and pointing their blades at the blond who expression held grim. Fangs poked out his mouth as he stiffed a disappointed not shocked frown, "I knew you would be here. I figured you monsters had no feelings, no emotions. Yet, you care about Ferid. And your calling me a traitor? I never agreed to help you creatures due to my free will...no...not free...I have never been free." Mika said firmly as his face twisted dark and hateful, "I've always been chained to your side and trapped by you ugly bloodsuckers."

"If that's how you feel, then I can't help you." Crowely responds narrowing his eyes, "We've done nothing to you, Mika. Why can't you just be happy with Yuu and live in peace? The word on the street is your princess is pregnant." The red and black haired vampire smirked in satisfaction knowing he got Mika on the ropes, "A litter too. How nice would it be to just settle down and start a family here? If some of them are vampires you wouldn't have to worry about blood, we have plenty here, you wouldn't have to drink from Yuu ever again. The human children could grow up away from the livestalk, I'm sure your 'moma Krul' would be happy go take care of all that."

Mika cracked his neck muscles to the side as he stretched saying lowly, "You know just as good as I do, Why I can't do that... If you trail me, I won't lie. I refuse to. The point is, I did it."

Horn clapped her hands together maliciously as she smiled to Crowely, "Well I'd call that a confession wouldn't you?"

Crowely didn't bend so easily his face held greed and lust from the deepness of his darkening soul, "No. I want you to say it." The progenitor hissed as he stamped his foot echoing the sounds off the wall, "I SAID SAY IT! SAY YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND! SAY IT...AND BE LOUD SO I CAN WIPE YOUR COCKY ANNOYING HIDEOUS FACE OFF THIS PLANET!"

"Alright." Mika said clearing his throat even as Lacus tugged on his shirt warning him to to speak up, but the rebel blond disregarded the warning yelling at the top of his lungs, "THAT'S RIGHT! EVERYONE LOOK AT ME, ADMIRE ME! STARE IN MY MONSTROUS DEADLY RED EYES! THIS IS THE FACE OF A MURDER AND THE FUTURE FACE OF YOUR KILLER!" A bright spark lit in those red orbs as Mika withdrew his sword from his side, "MY NAME IS MIKEALA HYAKUYA, SLAYER OF FERID BATHORY AND MANY OTHER VAMPIRES. I HAVE ORDERS FROM MY PRINCESS TO DESTROY YOU." Filling his sword up with blood and letting it suck up every firy will of anger he smirked like a coward making his last statement, "SO SAY YOUR PRAYS TO YOUR GOD AND IF YOU BELIEVE IT FATE MAY THE RED BOWS NOT BE CUT. I'VE HOPE YOU'VE SAID YOUR FINAL GOODBYES COS YOUR ALL GONNA DIE TONIGHT."

It was like a declaration of war as Rene and Lacus backed Mika up pulling out their own swords and raising them. The crowd and angery mob of vampires cussed and spat at them awaiting for Crowely to say his last piece. The only words out the progenitor mouth was, "Kill them all."

That short fragment caused all hell to let loose, battle cry and screeching filled the building as the army charged points first at them. As their blade glittered in blood and they launched themselves, stabbing wounds and cuts blaring through with sounds of hatred ringing in everyone's ears. Crowely yelled, "TAKE WHICH YOU WANT SAVE MIKA FOR ME!" Over the bloody slaughtering Mika, Rene and Lacus began to dish out.

"Aoi, lover boi." Rene shouted, "Go take on the big boss! We got them!"

Mika raised an eyebrow at them, true they were not being overwhelmed and taking your eyes off the battle for even a second would result instant death. Yet this was his battle, his fight, everyone should be coming after him, not focusing on Rene and Lacus.

Chest sliced her blade to meet Mik's own as she gave a cheesy half hearted smile, "I'm sorry... Did you or did you not here, Lord Crowley's open invitation to battle?"

Mika pressed against the clash firmly as sparks flew as if a test of will as the blond countered, "WHAT IF I REFUSE?"

The thundering sound was like a storm and felt like an earth quake shaking the ground, the rumbling the bloody crying out roars mercilessly breaking flesh and skin as body parts flew. Hair dashed past around in a blur vampire speed was the key here, who was the most determined for their life, who refuses to die. On the battle field all moves and actions were in fair game, even as Lacus dropped kick another bastard soldier his engery was fading. There was a lot and too many to take on, even tho the battle had just gotten started stamina was fading for them. Most vampires were used to quick easy victories, but when facing your same race on your same level it can be noxious.

"Hmm, cos you know if you kill Lord Crowely." Chest repeated as her boobies bounced, "IF YOU KILL HIM, THIS BATTLE IS YOURS."

"I won't leave my slaves foolishly fighting by my side." Mika told her as he pushed her to the ground angrily, "I don't care much of the fact their bloodsuckers. But I guess it's important to remember they were human once too."

Chest's body shook with disgust as she waited for her minor injuries to heal glaring up at the blond, "Baka, new born. Your still too young to understand."

Flipping the upcoming enemy over on their back faster than a speeding bullet and knocking out the other two Rene was on a roll prepared to be buttered up as he kicked the asses of many. They didn't turn to dust but they certainly took a beating getting torn to shred like being trapped in a shredder. Bones, muscles, and eyes balls glued to his old white now blood soaked shirt as the black haired vampire became the terminator, taking out everyone and anything in his path. His save and grace Lacus had him playing a bodyguard on offense, like he was a goal keeper in hockey treating every vampire that was not his lovable snuggy bunny Rene to the curb. There was not much words to be said on the battle field there was one thought in everyone's mind, "I don't wanna die, so your gonna have too. Body getting heavier, and steps getting slower, I told you once I'm the only one that matters."

The waves just kept pouring in tho, no matter how hard the 3 fought slicing and dicing their way through more crept in surrounding them sorta acting like a cage. This was slowly pissing the blond off as he realized they were trying to separate them, "DAMN, YOU CROWLEY! WHAT THE HELL?"

The older man only chuckled with an evil gleam in his eyes, "If you want this go be over face me, Mika." Crowely teased him playfully saying the teen's name like how Ferid used to do just to crawl under his skin even more. It seemed to have worked cos the blond jumped at him, blond hair blowing gracefully as his arm swung in for a left hook, which the other male shook a few steps back blocking as his demented look only grew, "I knew you come to me."

The teen didn't answer but he growled baring his fangs go show his domaince as he barked, "STAY OUT MY WAY!" He swished his sword fervidly to meet the progenitor's unexpected movements.

Young and not as experienced as the older man, Mikaela was the undeclared underdog of the battle. Even with his dashing handsome charms and quick draw of his movements Crowely was able to mimic him, not having to make an decent effort to fight back. A slight punch was thrown here and there just to knock the younger boy off balance, seeing him stumble back and wipe the blood from his mouth. The delicious malicious smile on Crowely's face which looked like the devil's as he toyed with Mika. He acted like fighting the blond was child's play for him...and it was, the Lil game they seemed to play was called knock your socks off. Who ever fell and didn't get up was the winner.

Nails torn in flesh as the older male grabbed the teenagers neck, ramming him into the wall declaring, "Guess I'll end this quickly...Since the trail starts at 9." Mika's viens were crushed along with his wind pipe as he was being strangled alive, he kicked like a toddler who just lost his toy.

"I really wish your princess luck with being a single mother." Crowley yawned happily, "ya know, I almost thought you'd put up more of a fight, giving off a speech like that." He raised Mika high off the ground waving him in the air like a prize, "But just as I thought, all bark and no bite."

'Bite...bite...' Mika suddenly started thinking as he stared at the hand full of juicy crisp blood, 'BITE.' His mind commanded him to do. The fight would be his...Mika would give his all, this wouldn't be his last fight. It couldn't be, he had a family waiting for him. He had a pregnant boyfriend awaiting his signal to come in here and escape. Life's were depending on him.

Even tho his mind said, 'Bite him.' Mika was tempted to protest how disgusting and nasty that would taste, but his mind responded with, 'ya just gotta.'

Therefore Mikaela went with it, he kicked this time, but aimed a Lil too high a ended up power kicking Crowely's ball sack. The male screamed flying back and coiling up around his baby maker, dropping Mika in the process which might have been his biggest mistake. The blond might have just been knocked senseless but that wasn't gonna stop him, he grabbed Crowley's large shoulder blades and slung him to the ground. Rapidly he bounced on his ankles trying to make sure they were broken for the Time being before he planned to suck Crowely dry.

Mikaela swung his body over the old man and sat down on his stomach pressing down harshly using all his weight to keep him on the cracked up broken title floor. The young vampire unhinged his jaws and opened his mouth widely as spit drizzled down his fangs as he sunk them into the progenitor's skin. This was it, this was the...was...the...stuff? 'Wait' Mika's mind says feeling his body tense at the strange miss-flavoured substance rolling down his dry throat. 'WHAT IS THIS?' The blood tasted terribly too sweet and sourly filled like watermelon and pecan ice cream combined. It was revolting, it tasted nothing like his precious Yuu-chan's blood. The blond's body almost made him spit it right back up, but he shut it and suck the damn blood even if it was hellishly disgusting. It was the only taste of blood he'd had in a while and he needed to be at full power in order for him and Yuu to exscape.

The older vampire was loosing all of his strength faster than a rocket can take off, he shook hostile trying to ditch Mika and his clingy fangs. Crowely was prepared to fight tooth and nail but not anymore, his vision was getting blurry and his head was spinning. Could this be it? Was this child really gonna suck him dry? With each heart aching stroke and sips nipping at the skin it seemed clear of the other's true intensions. Crowely was gonna make sure that didn't happen as he noticed his secret weapon crawling through the roof. He whistled for her and like a pet comes to their owner the shadow got into position. Noticing her prey was busy feeding on his meal she launched into action.

The yellow haired girl screeched as she jumped down her axe in hand as her newly fromed vampire strength kicking in, "DIE ALREADY, YOU BITCH!"

"Damn it, watch your back Miaaacccckkk-" Lacus gasped as he got jabbed in the gut by Horn who clicked her tongue, as he torn even depper into him as the hot liquids gushed out.

"Keep your eyes on your OWN PREY VARMINT." Horn wrinkled her face in disapproval, as her sword was snuggly tighten piercing the male.

"LACUS!" Rene gasped seeing his precious partner start coughing up his insides.

Twitching and processing all the action and intense violence around him Mika quickly dodges out the way of Mitsuba and her deadly cursed gear. Bashing away tearing his fangs out of Crowely's skin, he banged the man's skull onto the ground harshly trying to at least give him a concussion.

'Shit with her being a half vampire she can still touch and withstand bows form that.' The vampire thought bitterly as he watched Crowely cover his bleeding skull as the crisom liquid sank through the cracks of his finger the grown man laid tremebling on the ground laughing.

The braided haired progenitor cackles as his body shook relentlessly he puffed out, "I won't die, here! Not now...NOT TO A WEAK DICKLESS COW HOE LIKE YOU!"

He was right, Crowely wasn't gonna die to Mika. In fact he was gonna die to the same back up he helped break out of prison. The rebellious teenager girl hand her hands on hips as her lips puckered out, her dark demener mashed up with her tall high heels, as they stomped over to Crowley's weak state. Her head hung up and shades over her purple maroon eyes grinding her teeth together the world didn't silence when she walked and nothing cried out to her to stop, simply she stood over the older vampire.

"Your weakness disgust me." She spat her spit which seemed like acid, cos the vampire flinched and hissed madly his red eyes twitching as his broken jaw managed to mouth words that looked like, 'How dare you mock me child?' As his hand barely lifted off the ground it was slowly falling apart the red scars dug deep.

Looking at the flick of Mitsuba's heel she crushed it, his wrist, his bones and all. With the task of twisting her ankles the flask curled up to reveal the blood stream swarming with life and trying to quickly heal it self, yet to no avail. Mitsuba's mouth became a deep glump as she told him firmly, "Pathetic. Your services are no longer needed, you will die now." Her right leg got in position as he slung it at full speed, hitting Crowely's head like it was light as a soccer ball, the skull went soaring in the air like bird over them all.

Chest gasped her face grief stricken as she watched her beloved disembodied head fly over her dark purple hair; her jaw slacked widely agape tilting her gaze to follow the path it was flying in. "Lord Crowley..." She spoke lowly in a low whisper as if her words might upset the universe.

"Tch..." Mika slid back on his boot skidding across the floor, folding his arms over his chest glaring at the former human, "You...why didn't you stay dead?"

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Mitsuba snapped back with equal coldness in her tone, but she didn't second guess her estimate of making a blind sided view as she started an onslaught of attacks with her gaint Axe recklessly swinging down at anything and everything that moved.

"Fuck..." Mika cussed as he jumped away barely missing her attack once more, this girl was way more dangerous than Crowely it seemed like...if he even got sliced his attention away for even a second...the sweaty panting brain wrecked belong swore he might be dead meat. It didn't help the fact the vampires were now following order from the one who killed their leader.

"ANSWER ME!" The wicked nonsteroid woman yelled, "I KNOW IT WAS YOU! YOU...YOU TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY! YOU LED THEM TO YHEIR DEATH WITHOUT ANY HESITATION!" Her sword knocked down pillars as the building started to shake as dust and rocks fell from the roof, "so that's THE SAME WAY I SHALL KILL YOU!"

Mika bounced from the rocks like boulders that dropped crushing any unlucky vampires that awaited their arrival. Rene was too busy assisting with Lacus trying to lend his best friends a hand, as he shook off the bloodsucker jumping on his back and leaching onto him like mooches. The clattering and spine busting sounds that would demolish your ear drums, rang out and the smoke clouded your vision.

'Yuu-chan!' Was the only thought on Mika's mind, he had to make sure Yuu was a safe distance away. He had to make sure, Yuu and the kid was fine. He had to...GO OUTSIDE AND CHECK ON YUU RIGHT NOW! Even with his wounds gushing open spilling out viral fluids the blond stumbled along running, his speed was slow decreasing while the mad woman pursuing him was full recharged. It took seconds for Mitsuba to catch up to him her face painted smug and demonic as she barked, "WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME? ARENT I ONE OF YOUR PRINCESS FRIENDS YOU HATE SO MUCH?! I JUST WANT TO PL~AAA~Y!"

"Stay away from me! You crazy lady!" Mika boomed punching her to the side effortlessly, "My sweetheart needs me!"

Mitsuba shot back recoiling with pain as she slumped against the wall flaming with rage, she popped right back up like popcorn in a microwave cos she certainly was hot and heated like one. "Arrggg! You won't escape me, Mikaeala Hyakuya!" The pony tail girl yelped charging at him at full throttle.

"Yuu! Yuu!" Mika shouted as he made his way to the door, to see the black haired teen was already in the process of exploring the inside of this destructive mess.

Yuuirichou wobbled around a bit off balance due to the shaking of the earth and the added weight due to his very large baby bump. However the peach skinned male was able to meet the injured vampire half way without getting a single scratch on him or the kids. The pregnant boy's face was horrified as he watched the zombie that string resembled his boyfriend move toward him, reaching his hand out compassionately he mumbled, "Oh...Mika..."

"Yuu...Yuu-chan." A weak smile worked it's way on Mikaela's face like a sneaky ninja as he stretched out his scars and torn up hands to Yuu as well, welcoming the loving they were gonna share. Soon Mika would smoother Yuu in kisses and the human would make cute whimpering sounds and lick his cute pink tongue on the vampires lips, were they would make out in the middle of the war zone. Mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue, face meshed against face. The fantasy in the frozen happy zone they both seemed to be locked in, kepting going on for what they thought was eternity. Both caught up in the moment not wanting to loose the others dreamy gaze and let them go.

It all came crashing down as the young vampire dashed in for the steal, her yellow hair blowing rapidily in the air seizing the opportunity for a one shot piercing to Mika's heart. Seeing the careless way too joyful blond so exposed and open, made Mitsuba's heart leap with surprise, "I WANNA SEE YOU CRY!" Were her words as she dove the sharp pointy spear part of her Axe right through the beating pulsing muscle.

Yuu's green eyes became the size of truck tires, dilating with horror as the blood from Mika's wound splash upon his face. Strands of his husband's blood scattered on his clothing, for a short second of holding his breath he watched Mika try to counter strike, only to have his arm ripped clean off by Mitsuba. All 3 of the teen's were panting and sweating nervously, they shook unnaturally all trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Haha! I did it!" Mitsuba said her voice going high and crazy as she vibrated, with her arm out and spear point right through the rapid beating heart, "I DID IT! I FINALLY HAVE HAD REVENGE!" The redness trickled down the spear point and rolled on the black main spine of the weapon as she was preparing to activate the curse she screamed, "SEE YOU IN HELL MIKAELA!"

Beads of tears flowed down Yuu's face once he realized how similar this new situation was compared to their old one they had last time when they were kids. Mika was gonna die again...His Mika! His Mika was still alive and barely breathing, or making any movements at all, he just stood there like a statue with a blank dull null minded derp expression on his face. Yuu's eyes didn't want to believe what he was seeing, he didn't want to believe he had just watched another member of his family die, he didn't want to believe Mika was bleeding out. He didn't want to...he couldn't bring himself to...for the children's sake-For the Lil ones inside, him-They needed him, they depended solely on him. Yuuirichou had to be strong... He had to, move forward he wouldn't be a coward and run away like he did 8 years ago, he would... SAVE MIKAELA.

Roughly the younger pregnant male reached out and pulled his husband away from the demon weapon that was slowly activating, tugging harshly on Mika's hand the vampire unwillingly staggered toward and fell to the ground in a heap. Fragile wavering red eyes seemed to flicker on and off as he panted with his bottom lip hanging open, his bloody knocked out of place teeth bleed right through as leaked down from his jaw to his clothes, while the many scratches on his face remained trying to heal and seal up quickly, but there was just too much to be repaired in so little time. It seemed the end was drawing near for the blond bloodsucker even then when he looked at his Yuuirichou, Mikaela managed to give a weak smile. It wasn't a happy smile, it was a somber one, a slick one, a nervous one, a ghostly one, one that read he was unsure of the future not knowing what would come next, but as long as he was with his Yuu-chan he'd be fine.

"Mika..." Yuu mummers while the dam full of tears shower on his face, with a concerned yet still awestruck beyond belief expression as he reached for his boyfriend's body, pulling the older vampire's head into his lap. Well, not really a lap, due to his large belly it was more of just barely the cat can lay in this sitting space. So mostly he sat Mika's heavily gasping struggling for breath body up in a similar position he used when they were only 12 year old kids trying to leave. Only this time Mika's back and head laid mostly on Yuu's stomach. Surrounding Mika's ears and drowning out the sound around them, was the steady beat of their MikaYuu growing family hearts. The blond closed his eyes and listened to the melody it was so beautiful yet pitiful at the same time.

'Was this really it? Is the last thing I'm gonna remember seeing and hearing is Yuu's crying tearful face and the sound of my unborn family that I wasn't able to protect? Am I really that much of a failure? Yuu... Yuu ordered me not to die...I..I can't die...' Mikaela thought twitching and shaking in Yuu's arms as his wounds seemed to burn deeper in his flesh that was peeling off, 'the heart beats... So young and helpless...Yuu...Yuu-chan is pregnant and helpless... What kind of father am I? What kind of monster am I? Who am I? If I can't stand up right now and protect my family. The same family I always wanted... Are you saying now that I have what I want even after all these years, I still can't protect it?'

"Mika, Mika...I'm sorry." Yuu said hugging the vampire tightly, "I shouldn't have left you alone... I should've stayed with you. I..."

Mitsuba laughed coldly at their pity party her dark shades rolling off her eyes to reveal a newly formed shade of red, "Awe, how special does The vampire's pregnant princess miss his hero?" She bend her fingers and showed off her gleaming fangs as she inched toward them.

The raven became more defensive as he scooted away from her, "You! You..." The human stared to see Mitsuba full recharged with red eyes and he let out another wave of shock as those red stars sparked frightfully poking his ego, "Mitsuba...your a Mon...Mon...YOUR A MONSTER!" Yuu screamed with his jaw trembling, "why? Why did you? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF!?"

"The answer is simple..." A creepy smirk grew on the female's face as she rolled her tongue, "to get even, he killed my family. I needed the power to shut him up. No thanks to you of course, you rejected my plead for human blood."

"Cos I didn't want you like this!"

"MAYBE I WANT TO BE A MONSTER LIKE THIS! HUH? DID YOU EVER CARE ABOUT MY NEEDS?!"

"Did you think about, Mika's? Did you! You HURT HIM, YOU HURT MY Kōfuku!"

"Screw, Mika and SCREW YOU TOO! WHO NEEDS YOU!?"

Yuu expression softened as he offered, "Mitsuba we're supposed to be family..."

"FAMILY?! I HAVE NO FAMILY?!" Mitsuba screeched into the heavens pointing at Yuu harshly, "Your not MY FAMILY! YOUR A TRAITOR JUST LIKE MIKA! YOU SIDED WITH HIM! A USELESS PIECE OF GARBAGE LIKE YOU DOESN'T NEED A FAMILY AT ALL!"

Yuu broke down as he cried, that was it...that was official, Mitsuba really didn't care about him anymore. She saw him as no more than an obstacles in her way. Something she had to crush and eliminate, he was a threat to humanity. Yuuirichiou really had lost his family this time, Mikaela was barely alive and Mitsuba had just disowned him. The shimmering clear blue tears swelled like diamonds as they fell, his flushed rosy pink cheeks as his hands held tightly to his husband.

"WAKE UP, MIKA!" Rene yelled over the crowd of bloodsuckers, "What kind of sissy dies in their boyfriend's arms?" He slashed his sword angerily as he threatened, "WE DIDN'T COME ALL THIS WAY AND FIGHT FOR THIS LONG JUST TO SEE YOUR DEATH BED!"

Lacus threw up a wave of blood on a fighter vampire's shoes as he said, "Yeah..NFF..suck it up."

"DAMN IT!" Mitsuba hissed outraged by Yuu's courageous actions, "You made me miss, Yuu! What the fuck? Why couldn't you just be a good pregnant teen and sit down until I GET TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT!"

Chest growled at Mitsuba, "How dare you! Mika was lord Crowley's prey." She turned her blade on her comrade in the fight as she roared, "KILLING HIM YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY!"

Horn nodded in agreement as both girls cornered her, "Time to pay." Letting their swords suck double the recommend amount of blood as the lunged at her full throttle.

Yuu shook his head at all the violence and insanity surrounding him, it was loco manic, sicking, he needed to get them out of here! Mika needed a safe place to drink blood and recover but there was none here, plus the building was steady collapsing in on them with the rate these battles were going it was only a matter of time before they get crushed like ants. Yuu sure as hell didn't want that to happen.

"Come on, Mika..." Yuu prayed as he tried his best to lift the heavy vampire teen up and drag him to freedom land, the above ground, their safe haven, "Help me...try to lend a hand here."

It was pointless probably to ask the unmoved blond and beg for help, but what more could Yuu do? Vampire's were naturally heavy and the baby weight Yuu was carrying in his stomach ment he had to drag 8 people including himself. Stumbling a bit then barely crawling they seemed to be making it even with the dust storm and loud banging of metal that hung tightly in the atmosphere. It seemed almost impossible and it was a hell of a good thing Yuu was trained to be in the demon imperial Army cos those survival skills sure were helping him now.

"Mika...stay with me..." Yuu coached the older male caressing his gently cheek, every now and then just to check for any signs of life, "I need you remember? I...need you..the kids need you... They need their father.." A few tears rolled out on those words as he repeated, "Your a father Mika. You have to live on, live for them, live for me. I ordered you NOT TO DIE! SO YOU CAN'T NOT HERE, NOT NOW! We're supposed to die together..."

"Oh don't worry!" Mitsuba quickly jumped over the twin swords at her she then tried to miss Horn's but took a slight piercing to the side, "I'LL MAKE SURE THE STUPID NO GOOD HYAKUYA NAME RETIRES TO THE EARLY GRAVE IT DESERVES!" She chocked out as the drops of blood flew out.

"Tch.." Horn mumbled, "Dont you ever shut up, you flea?"

"Y...yuu...Yuu-chan?" Licking his dry bottom lip almost seducingly the blond managed to force himself up, pushing away in a snap like motion and getting on his own buckling knees, Mika struggled to stand, but did so boldly as he demanded, "Tell me, who said that?"

Frightfully looking with a face filled of more bone tensing regret than terror, Yuu's green eyes drift upwards. Hot air balloon slow speed green rose to meet a shocking cold ruby red eyes. Blond curls cupped his dirty face those vibrant daggers of red stabbing violently attacking green as he muttered, "Yuu-chan, Who insulted our family?"

Yuu mouth ran dry meeting Mika's deadly orbs demanding answers; he stood like a model as the dust surrounded him, slowly arising to block his enraged face as he seemed to be bubbling off energy ready to fight like tank and blow something up like mistle launcher. The black haired teen hesitantly pointed at Mitsuba saying breathlessly, "Her...she, she did it."

Mika waisted no time receiving his dislodged arm from amist the destruction and reattaching it, the flesh slide back into place covering the busted bone, while Mika grit his teeth together, "NO ONE TRASH TALKS MY BABIES." Refilling his swords with blood he dashed at Mitsuba followed soon by Rene, Lacus, Chest and Horn.

The short yellow haired full blooded vampire found herself overwhelmed at the 4 separate blades coming from each different directions, there was no way to run and no where to hide. It was like playing Modern Warfare Call of Duty and become surrounded by juggernauts and tanks however the only weapon you have to defend yourself is a pistol. It was a loose, no come back ultimate death situation. The girl screamed with her face getting flustered to match her ferocious emotions, there was no disappear or jump over their heads, not even a bomb to throw in order to scatter them. It was just a count down a vigorous calling of death from the other side echoing, 'Hello, it's me.' Mitsuba knew it had been a long time coming her toll was long last due, yet to be forced in like this to be stabbed by the same one's she onced looked down upon.

"Wait...wait!" Mitsuba begged as a final last attempt for her life screaming at the top of her lungs roughly, "Don't, hurt me..." Her hands went up ib the air as a sign of peace as her loose stands of hair covered her tearful eyes, "You wouldn't WANT TO HURT ME...I-I JUST WANT TO HELP!?" She pleaded only to have her mercy showing be ignored and to be replied with needles into her.

At least that's what it felt like, millions of little needles being injected and stabbed in you at once. This was the wrenching toes curling hollaring pain she felt with each swords piercing her body slowly breaking the skin as blood flew. Try to resist the attacks were futile so not even blocking she stood there and took it, her red eyes desperate with a dark grin plastered on her face making sure everyone saw her pearly white sharp canine teeth on display. The dangerous 4 blades shoot through her like a gun in half than a split second with each end entering and exiting in a different manor, it was the only things supporting the dead limp body.

Scowling at each other the vampires pulled away watching Mitsuba's body drop dead causing all their red eyes shared the sane expression of satisfaction seeing her bite the dust. Yet bloodsuckers never seem to stay on good terms with each other for good. Immediately they became crossed at the fact of why the hell they had teamed up to kill such a weakly new born vampire like that in the first place.

"She was mine! I wanted to be the avenger!" Chest barked at them stamping her foot.

"You would've lost, even to a noon like her." Rene challenged raising his sword to the purple haired woman who snapped back pointing hers at his, "Your gonna regret those words."

"Not if he's right." Chest laughed lightly as her chest jiggled her dress was painted red yet her demon like calm behavior seemed mind boggling so Lacus took the opportunity up.

The male placed a hand on his hip and asked, "So are you saying you could last another round?"

Horn glared at Lacus and nodded her head, "If it's to bring wanted law breakers like you in so be it."

Then the combat began against them, not like it ever stopped tho. Plenty of battles hand been taking place around them while they were only focused on one. Mikaela however didn't jump back in, he made his way to Yuu and picked his princess up bridal style telling him, "We're leaving now, I don't use to get blocked out by the after shock of this building falling down."

Yuuirichou didn't give a direct reply he knew he should feel numb about it, he should feel any emotions for that witch's death but deep down inside he...he still saw Mitsuba as his family. Carelessly he had allowed someone else he cared about to die, no...he WATCHED THEM DIE. Both times by Mika's cold blooded hands... He didn't want to be mad, but he didn't want to not be sad either. There was simply no words like a mouth drug was placed in him. So he did the only obvious thing he could and put all his grief and anxious reactions put the window and he turned to Mika. The tall gorgeous blond that held him in his arms making a quick escape from the battle field.

* * *

The cold wind bit harshly at the raven haired teen's skin even as he was locked in the warm embrace of his powerful vampire boyfriend. The blond was shoving his princess even more toward his body trying to shield him from the new climate change as they dashed out from the exit of vampire city.

Yet even dispite all the confusion, Yuu was only worried about one person, his bloody clothes torn up family, "Mika..." He whispered nuzzling the blond's neck tenderly, "You don't have to run, your hurt slow down."

Mika grit his teeth, grinding them together harsh, "No! Yuu-chan is my main priority!" His nails dug more into the fabric of Yuu's clothes, as he tensed up breathing heavily more blood leaking out of his body onto the snow. The white fluffy substance covered the ground in a nice chilly blanket, and it lightened the vampire's foot steps as he glided on the ice. His huffing staggered breath turned to smoke due to the freezing atmosphere, the younger boy kissed his neck lovingly, "You need blood. I'm more than happy to help you."

"I'll live..." Was Mika's bitter reply as his red eyes seemed to glow into the darkness, all his senses were being kicked into over drive to make sure they weren't being tracked or followed. Mikaela would give anything to protect his family, even if he was practically bleeding to death. His wounds could wait, he had to get Yuu to the safe house. 'Their safe house.' The snow covered trees didn't block the path he was taking, he knew how to get there, he knew how to get back.

"Just hang in there Yuuirichou. I'll get you and the kid to safety soon."

Yuu closed his eyes and sighed, melting like chocolate in the sun into Mika's rough possessive grip. The green eyed teen couldn't figure out why Mika was saying that. Yuu wasn't sure if Mika had said the to reassure him? Or to reassure himself? Even for that matter, was Mika even still in his right mind frame at all? Yuu's vampire knight seemed to loose a big chunk of his marbles if he goes with blood for long enough. Mika was Yuu's... He was Yuu's responsibly to take care of. So why was the vampire still denying his help even in the insanity state?

"No. Now, Mika. You need to feed, now." Yuuirichou restates firmly feeling how frail Mika was becoming with each step. Even though there was a gental beating of his heart, that empowered the older teen, Yuu-chan was the main one guiding him, the reason why he kept pushing.

"But...Yuu..." Mikaela then hitched his breath as he started shaking, trying not to cough up blood all over his beloved. He hacked violently throwing himself into a fit as he turned his head away. Even if he had been running at top speed, maybe he wouldn't make it before he ran out of time. Mika let out a slight whimper, 'why did I decided to build the house so far? How many more miles to go? One, two, three, even? Hopefully not twenty-five.'

"Oo-oh, Mika?" Yuuirichou let out a loose sob feeling helpless that he might witness Mika's death while being carried in his arms.

The blond didn't answer, a reply would only use up the little shreds of energy he made left. Mikaela simply kissed his princess's head lovingly as he trudged on in the heavy pool of snow. Having been walked this same route a boatload of times, the vampire looked for land marks or any sign they were getting close. He didn't get one, but got an even bigger shock to himself. The house, the Lil small shack Mika had hand built, chopping down the trees with his own hand was right there. Blinking rapidly just to make sure, Mika shuffled through the snow kicking it up in the air.

Reaching the front porch, his large feet pressed up on the steps up made a low squeaking sound, he brushed his pale hands over the knob. Mika read the initials on them and felt a wave of relief wash over him, 'M and Y' is what it said. A smoke cloud of his cold breath hit the atmosphere with relief, "This is it, we're home Yuu."

"Home?" Yuu repeated looking at the snow covered brown porch. It had small steps leading up the wooden chestnut colored door; watching Mika unlock the door and stumble inside. The human stared at their new living space, it wasn't huge but the Lil shack sure did give off a cozy feeling. There was barely any furniture inside, just a small table and two chairs in and area that looked like the kitchen, A small love seat in the living room. The cabin was very open and flowed without having to go by any walls. It almost looked like one you'd go camping in, but minus the half kitchen. The bed room part seemed to be in the back of the house, with a king sized bed pushed up against the wall. Far from a dream luxury home, yet closer and more friendly near Yuu's heart than any other object could dream. Mika had made this for them...and that ment much more than any commercial house.

It was taking a toll on Yuu's spirits, he had selfishly thought Mika went to work to get away from him. But in reality all that time on guard duty he'd been sneaking off to build this. Smiling as the vampire set, him princess back on his feet. Yuuirichou's boots hit the soft rug padding Mikaela had placed on the floor. It grip was plush and airy similar to gliding over clouds. The young teen had to admit, it felt nice to his feet, especially due to all this extra baby weight he was carrying. Caught up in his own dreams and fantasy over the house, Yuuirichou totally forgot about his boyfriend's condition, until he saw the older boy gravelling over in pain.

Mikaela was clutching his sides as tears stung his eyes, blood was pouring out of him like water does on a faucet; staining his nice white shirt. Soaking it in the crimson hot substance, spilling over as he coughed/gasped, wheezing just to get air. The red eyed male groaned in over whelming agony, reaching out to hold onto a wall for balance, tumbling all over like a drunk as he did so.

"Mika!" Yuu cried as he caught the taller boy, using one of Mika's arms and wrapping it around his neck, Yuu helped the vampire limp over to the bed. Mikaela's raggety wrecked blond locks clouded over his drained tired red eyes, random strings blocking his hideous broke state from the world. The raven kept calling out, "Mika...Mika...Mika!" Like his own personal silent chant, that if he said another word at the moment his poor knave might die on him.

Yuuirichou gently set Mikaela on the soft bed, laying him down to stop the older teen from bleeding out. The young teen crawled on top, and pressing both his own tan skin colored hands over as many wounds as possible to stop the blood. The vampire winced into the sound muffling pillows; flinching, closing his eyes, shameful of his weakness as his princess applied pressure.

"I know...it hurts." Yuu mumbled shaking his head as the warm liquid coated his fingers, leaking in between the cracks and down his arm, "Sorry, but if you drink my blood while your still bleeding, it does no good. They stabbed you like 5 times."

Mika let out a slight, "ahh..." With his lips parted and head facing upwards toward the ceiling, when Yuu slipped off the bloody white shirt off him, exposing his fresh cut open scars to the chilly air. 'SHIT DID IT BURN!' You can just image placing your hand over an open flame, and touching the fire directly. The smell of burn flesh and your nervous system numbing was not even the bare minimum pain Mikaela was facing.

The older boy fought hard against tears as he saw the dread fill his sweetheart's face. The black haired teen's expression as he stared at Mika became on of concern, he swallowed; his green eyes looked watery as his lip trembled out a sad cry, "Mika...Wh-y...do you always do this, to yourself?" He mumbled tracing the many bullet holes and swords slashes on his boyfriend's body.

The other one didn't answer, turning his head and sighing heavily. Yuu shook his head, black spiky matted stands bouncing as those green eyes sung out their own depressing anthem, "Open up."

Unwillingly Mika's mouth slacked loose at the sight of Yuu unbuttoning his shirt collar and titling his head over to expose the thick vein pulsing flesh. The vampire grint his teeth hastily, his body knew what time it was, his mind also remembered that special pose Yuu always did, when it was time. Mikaela was sure if his body wasn't in so much overwhelming pain struggling to stay alive, all of his senses would be kicked up a notch.

"Yuu..." Mika said hoarsely as his throat was dry and pernicious fangs throbbed, "Come closer..."

Yuu moved in lowering his neck down a few inches, only to have Mika repeat, "Closer..."

Now the young raven haired male hovered face to face with the blond who whispered, "Even, closer..."

Once again the human listened to the vampire. Yuu lowered himself completely on top of Mika, both their bodies pressed together like a sandwich, as Yuu buried his face in Mika's shoulder. The vampire felt his sanity leave his mind with the sniff of pregnant Yuu's mangled scents with his hit. This was not a new thing for him, but ever since Yuu had gotten pregnant he smelt amazing, each day Mika would wake up, taking a breath of his Yuu-chan was like smelling cinnamon buns while they're cooking in the oven. The way the light delicate cinnamon smell wraps around you, implants it's icing creamy taste on your tongue, makes your mind run wild with glee.

"Yuu-chan, I'm sorry..." Mikaela whimpered as he struck fast like lightning even before the young human could think of a reply. Sharp, pointy knife like fangs dug deep in Yuuirichou's neck, sucking harshly out the juice inside, acting like a staw. Mika drank rushed this time, tugging on the flow of blood in the viens to come to him, as he lapped around the area on Yuu's neck with his tongue. The black haired teen managed a ghostly gasp, holding onto his boyfriend, like a baby does their mother, pulling on blond loose hair.

The fanged teen tensed up feeling his strength returning to him. Every busted or broken bone was clicking back into place, and all those open cuts were repairing themselves. New skin formed over in it's place and the leaking blood came to a hault, with every gulp of hot tantalizing blood Mika forced down his throat. The wet watery protein filled AB blood his princess possessed filled him up from within. Slowly while still sipping on Yuu like he was fine wine, Mika sat up chancing their position, to straddling the young boy. Moaning lewdly Yuu wrapped his legs around Mika's waist mesmerized at the calming sensation of how great it was to have Mika feed off him again.

The blond's fang locked into his neck, nipping at his skin, teasing the bruised flesh with his tongue. It was endearing and too hot, Yuu was feeling his pants grow tighter the more Mika rocked against him; building sweet friction for both their dicks. Massaging on one another, even through the fabric of their clothes, the two erections mangled. The little game they played each time blood drinking was involved, the game ran around the lines of, who would get turned on the most first. Frankly, right now both boys seemed to be loosing as, Mika removed his long blood stained fangs from Yuu's neck and instead meshed both their faces together in a sloppy laid back kiss.

"Mika..." Yuu spoke disconnectimg the kiss, "Do you feel better now?"

"Much better, sweetheart." Mika replied back, giving a slight smile, "I just..." What Mika really wanted to say, was that he just hated When Yuu saw him like that. He hated when Yuu watched him cry. He hated to show many signs of weakness around his princess. Mika was the older one after all, it was his job to protect his pregnant mate. A job that Mika had to admit he failed at being good over time. It bugged him, constantly having to depend on Yuu just for food. It bothered him, that one day Yuu might not be here to feed him. A vampire life span far out weighted a humans, Mikaela didn't have much time left with his princess. He could live for centuries, it personally gave him chills to know each day he spent with Yuuirichou could be the human's last. It was a harsh fact that he looked down on, one he more than often found himself pushing away.

"You just what?" Yuu questioned sweetly like always fanning over his big brother as he kissed the vampire's jaw, "I liked it. I always say, I have and I always will!"

Mika blushed (his Yuu-chan was just too cute sometimes) waving his hand carelessly in the air, "Well the house and junk... It's not done."

"But I love it!" Yuuirchou vivaciously chirped out grinning, "I can't believe you, did this all by hand! That's incredible, you're incredible!"

Mikaela moved his hands to Yuuirichou's waist giving a playful squeeze as he hummed, "Far from it princess...far from it." He removed the lighter teen from off his lap and reached for the book bag to pull out a new fresh clean shirt Yuu had brought for him, sliding the cotten fabric over his head, he said, "Your the one's that's always prepared."

"Haha! Haha, maybe some part of me is motherly after all!" Yuu laughed looking out the window his eyes twickling and reflecting the stars as he gazed at the black night sky, it was all so much different in the house Mika had built. It felt warm, welcoming, and relaxing...but being around Mika always did this to him. Washed away his fears of life and pain from the outside world replaced with nothing but solitude. Those green orbs shone as it washed a bright star dash across the sky, "Hey, Mika It's a shooting star." He pointed out the window and closed his eyes.

Mika raised his eyes brow at his boyfriend suspiciously finishing putting on his shirt as he followed the gorgeous green eyes out the window seal to stare, "You still make wishes Yuu-chan?"

"Well, duh! Wishes come true."

"Really? Like the wish for chicken nuggets To take over the world?"

Yuuirichou's eyes blossomed open and he giggled, "No, I mean some wishes." He reached out for Mika's hand and gave it a little squeeze of love, "I have you back don't I? Plus well I'm pregnant. So that's a good thing." Yuu laughed looking out the window his eyes twickling and reflecting the stars as he gazed at the black night sky, it was all so much different in the house Mika had built. It felt warm, welcoming, and relaxing...but being around Mika always did this to him. Washed away his fears of life and pain from the outside world replaced with nothing but solitude. Those green orbs shone as it washed a bright star dash across the sky, "Hey, Mika It's a shooting star." He pointed out the window and closed his eyes.

Mika raised his eyes brow at his boyfriend suspiciously finishing putting on his shirt as he followed the gorgeous green eyes out the window seal to stare, "You still make wishes Yuu-chan?"

"Well, duh! Wishes come true."

"Really? Like the wish for chicken nuggets To take over the world?"

Yuuirichou's eyes blossomed open and he giggled, "No, I mean some wishes." He reached out for Mika's hand and gave it a little squeeze of love, "I have you back don't I? Plus well I'm pregnant. So that's kinda a special thing."

Mikaela who rarely ever blushed gave his princess a look of enlightenment, a small kiss was planted on Yuu's forehead as he leaned over him, wrapping his arms around the young male's neck sweetly, "yeah, but What should I wish for? The same thing you did?"

Yuu shook his head, "how should I know? Wish for what you wanna. Vampires CAN make make wishes right?"

"Im not really sure..." Mika sighed shaking his head, "But if i could, I would wish, I could go back in time. Stop our family from dying. I would fix the mistake I made, I wouldn't become a murdering blood thirsty monster."

The teen closed his eyes letting the words sink in, he still found it amzing all the hate Mika manged to keep in his heart, how the older boy never seemed to let anything go. Yuu often wondered why the blond clung to it so dearly, Mikaela acted like his pain is what pushed him forward. The suffering he went through was almost like what inspired him not to let that happen to the one he loved. Yuu understood the rough lessons Mika had to go through single handly, but the black haired teen was here now and he just wanted to pleasure Mikaela and make him happy. There was not a more beautiful sight to Yuu then his vampire boyfriend's smiling face, "listen to me Mika, what happened all those years ago... It wasn't ur fault."

"Yes it was, I led you guys to disaster!" The older boy alienated away from Yuu taking a few steps back as he sulked with himself, "I was the reason my own family got killed." I was too eager and I didn't... Consider... I..." Mika closed his red eyes blinking back tears that stung at him like Lil bees, he rubs tongue over the blood stained fangs sticking out his mouth with disgust. 'This was Yuu's blood. His family's blood.' The thought was sicking as well as the fact he had tooken it needingly.

There wasnt a day that went by that Mika didnt reflect and think back on the regret full day, where he misguided his family. The blond knew that day he would come to justice, having too good for too long in a hellish world like this didn't exist. There was robinhood no one gave to the poor stealing from the rich. The only thing that dominated here was power, lust, and greed. You had to be abnormal to survive, you had to play dirty.

"All those years ago, we were all so naive to the truth. I fell victim to my own ignorant bliss that I refused to accept the truth." The ash haired blond couldn't even meet the humans pleading look to drop the subject, he only continued on with hints of a choked sob in his tone, "I deserve to be this immortal monster, I deserve to suffer in this hell forever."

Yuu looks compassionately at Mika who was mumbling some more stuff under his breath, that the human didnt have strong enough ears for to make out. But if there was one thing Yuu was sure on, it was keeping his promises, so what if Mika couldnt be human any more? Who cared if he had to drink blood for the rest of his life? Sure, Mika was clingy and had his moments like these where he wasnt sure where he belonged in the world and he would ramble out nonsense. Once again, Yuu decided to make something clear to him, "I said, I'll fix This...I would fix you. And I will! Look Mika, if you want the Hyakuya orphanage kids back. I'll give it to you!"

Mika pushes a string of his blond hair back and smiles weakly at his princess, "Yuu-chan...Yuu-chan is so silly. he should know, that's not possible. I'm happy right now, at the thought of him having my child. I would be happy wi-"

Yuu gets stressed and cuts Mika off harshly as he stood up out the chair, the wooden thing fell back onto the hard wood floor with a clatter. While Yuuirichou raged, "How can you lie and say your happy to me like that!? I see your face, your not invisible and im not blind. I'M SERIOUS MIKA! If you want Our family back, I'll give you kids! I'm going to birth u all 6 of our dead family back into existence!" The teen put a hand on his baby bump, "I'll have as many children as you allow me to carry!"

Mika growled lowly, "I thought, I told you, I don't need pity." You did nothin wrong, I brought this upon myself! I DID! ME!"

"I'm not pitying you!" Yuu barked back as his green eyes met flaming red ones, "I'm telling the truth, Not just cos I feel bad for you." The teen pointed at the vampire demandingly as he screamed, "BUT BECAUSE YOUR GONNA BECOME A FATHER!"

Red eyes melted down a bit as Mika nodded, giving Yuu permission to go on with his rant, "Your...gonna be a dad. I don't want, I..." Yuu thought about his next words carefully considering if he should take back the old remark, "This is gonna sound selfish... But you saved me. You saved us. Mika, you saved your family... You are gonna keep saving your family! I won't allow you to walk away and talk bad on yourself like this! If you feel like your a murder and you wrongfully stole life's, well then you should be glad you can also wrongfully recreate life's."

Yuu grabbed the file folder out the book bag, and handed it to Mika, the black haired teen looked up at the vamp urging him to open up and read it.

The blond read the words, 'Hyakuya' on the front and looked at Yuu quizzically. The human just yawned and nudged him, "Come on...you know you want to... but ah, to prevent another, 'incident' you should probably sit down first."

"Why? What's in here a heart attack in a picture." Mika asked as he followed the pregnant teen to sit on the sofa. As they both sunk in on the old brown couch, Yuu yawned once more opening his mouth widely as his tongue flickered in his mouth, his jaw dropping down as he then rubbed his eyes tiredly. Taking care of the Lil one's growing inside him was a lot of work on his body especially cos he was a guy; it had been a crazy day, it felt good to run away with Mika and now he was finally getting a chance to unwind resting his head on the vampire's shoulder, his short spiky black hair tickling the red eyes male's neck. Mika felt his heart leap at the action, he found it cute how Yuu would voluntary snuggle cuddle up with him.

"No, it's your valentines day gift baka." Yuu snorted out playfully, "I guess not really your gift, you helped create them. But I'm carrying them, so I'm doing the most work."

Mika gave an uneasy looks of consern as he rubbed Yuu's soft hair, "Yuu-chan is pregnant. He shouldn't be working at all." The blond reached over and opened the folder in his hands, there was plenty of photos inside. Which made the vampire's face twist in confusion as he gazed at the black and white photographs.

"Metaphorically speaking, that be a picture of the inside of my oven." Yuu explained to him, as he looked at the photos for himself, "The print came well, and I thought it would be a nice surprise for you. I was trying to tell you this earlier but you never listened to me an-"

"What am I even supposed to be looking at?" Mika flipped through the pictures seeing if he missed an important detail, "Do you know?"

"To hell if I do. It's supposed to be my baby chamber, I think that's what Krul called it."

"No, no...I know that. I mean.."

"You mean?"

"The blurry little round dots? Or umm..."

Yuu felt his heart drop, he had been rooting for the fact Mika might catch and get all excited smiley and cheesy on him. Typical Mika screwing up the moment, he thought to himself. The vampire sensed his princess disappointment and tried to quickly correct himself, "But umm, they're beautiful blobs?"

"Hmm!" Yuuirichou made a pouting sound as he turned his head from Mika's neck as he snatch the pictures from the other teen, "Family!"

"what?"

"Family."

"I don't get."

"GOSH DARN IT MIKA!" The pregnant boy was almost crumpling up the picture he was pointing at it so hard as he waved it in his boyfriend's face, the images flashing all in the fanged teen's vision, "THIS IS YOUR FAMILY! Growing in me! Right NOW!"

Lightning flashed in Mika's eyes as the red struck running over the paper viciously scanning it mentality as he murmurs, "My family... Growing in, my princess..."

"Yes! Yes!" Yuu said cheerfully trying to promote more of a less deadpan reaction from the boy, "And count it! Did you could them?!"

"6..." Mika swallowed his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he took a finger and traced on of the round out lines of a child, "6 little kids... The same amount of children at...the, Hyak-." The ruby red eyes started to fill with tears, letting out a strained chuckle, (that sounded like a cat being strangled by a dog). For once Mika was glad Yuu made him sit down cos his body and mind went numb, his cheeks flustered as the thought roamed his head, 'another chance... The universe is give me another chance.'

A wave of glossy glittering tears fell from the older boy's face, during his mid laugh, a wide smile plastered on his face. The vampire felt a 9,000 pound weight just get lifted off his heart he didn't even know had been there all this time. It was like being in prison for 105 years and finally being set free, seeing the light for the first time again since you were 8. Mika's blond locks and milky white skin seemed to beam with pride; he pulled Yuu into his lap and began kissing him mercilessly all over, on any spot of skin he could press his pink full lips on.

"Mi-iikkaaa!" Yuu whined playfully flitching at every slobbery kiss placed on him, his green eyes also shinning brightly like his other half's.

"I love you. I love you. I love my Yuu-chan so much!" Mika sobbed out as the wet tears ran down his face, pressing his and Yuu's bodies close together, meshing their lips together in an open mouth kiss. "You never fail to amaze me."

"What are you talking about?" Yuu smiled as he cupped Mika's face, pressing their forehead's together, leaning in for another juicy mouth watery kiss melting into the blonds soft lip touches as he breathed against them, "We did this, Me and you. The vampire and his pregnant princess." Yuu smiled shyly at the last words, for he rarely referenced himself as being such a pretty feminine role roll. But he was about to become a 'mother' (even tho no way in hell was ever gonna let the kids call him that) he figured it wouldn't be that bad for now.

"Yuu-chan is gonna rebirth our family." Mikaela cried more joyful tears as his expression held, he reached for the older teen's hand, sinking it up into his own, mumbling, "The whole Hyakuya orphanage..."

"That's the plan...They probably won't look like them, but...We can always rename our kids in their honor."

"I won't fuck up this time...! I'm gonna be such a good father!"

"You didn't fuck up the first time. Baka! Somethings are just out of your control."

Mikaela shook his head and looked at Yuuirichou firmly, "Not this time. This time I will HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER COTROL." The blond pressed his free hand over Yuu's rounded stomach, rubbing in tenderly, as his voice turned even more deadly, "I won't let anyone HURT OR KILL YUU-CHAN OR THE KIDS. NOT MY FAMILY. I WILL DEFEND THEM TO MY VERY LAST BREATH, OVER MY BLOODY BUISED UP BODY, THE STUPID BASTARDS WILL HAVE TO CLAW MY LOVELY FROM MY COLD DEAD GASP."

"You can't die! Don't talk like that, Mika! You have plenty of stuff to live for."

"I also have plenty of stuff worth fighting for, Yuu-chan. Defending My family is a noble deed."

The other teen couldn't argue with that, family was very important to the both of them. The mer thought of children soon flooding the house and their laughs and giggles was heart warming. Picturing their smiles the ones with gaps in their teeth, to when their adult teeth grow in. The grins and cuddling up along with story books and watching TV by the fireplace. This was it, this was their chance. There chance to restart, almost doing a full 360° in rewind.

Slowly the dedication Mikaela had with such a strong urge to defend his family almost made Yuu get the feels and want to cry with him. Yuuirichou kissed Mikaela's cheek as he clung to the older teen, the human wasn't even sure how to express his intense for the vampire at this point. The blond rocked the raven in his lap back and forth, it almost looked like a chessy fairytale picture moment or like those love scenes on television.

"Akane and the others... All of them.." Mika put his face in Yuu's hair in hailing the honey butter milk scent soap he used, "They'll be ours again. We'll be a real family again, live a normal life."

Yuu's green eyes sparkled reflecting the light of the moon as he smiled flashing his perfect pearly white teeth, he titled his head to the side and gave an award winning grin, "Just like you always wanted, Mika."

"Yes, princess." The blond echoed drawn off in awestruck tone, that sounds more like a kid who didn't study for the EOCT and still passes with a record breaking score. His fingers began to massage the large baby bump on his princess's stomach; Proceeding to press up softly on the bloated flesh as he leaned in and kissed it lovingly. "Just like I always wanted... I finally... Yuu-chan is..." Mika let out a row of tears.

"Awe, don't be sun a cry baby about it!" Yuu teased, "You're supposed to be happy!" Yet seeing Mika so joyful like this made Yuu wanna break out in a pity party too. Mika was the only one Yuu would do such things like this for. Mika was the only one he would go all out for just to see him smile. Mika was the reason why he even went forward with this pregnancy. Mika... Mika was the inspiration for everything Yuu did now it almost seemed. Mika was the reason Yuu still breathed easily.

Then came a pleasant burst of life from Yuu's stomach, the Lil ones squirmed around inside, tiny hands and feet moving. Mika jumped back fearfully removing his hand looking up in a plea, asking Yuu, 'What did I do wrong this time?'

Yuu struggled not to burst out in a fit of giggles when he got a glance of Mika's mortified expression from the children's sudden movements. "No, no. It's alright, Mika it's fine. They just started moving today, so don't expect too much."

"Today?" Mikaela mumbled as he looked at Yuu's pregnant tummy, "Often?"

"This is only the third time, it happened but..." Yuuirichou grinned endearingly at his vampire boyfriend, "They know your voice, Mika." He took the older boy's hand and pressed it on his stomach, making the teen's heart flutter as more wee kicks hit against his hand, "They know your their father. Each time I talk about you, or they hear you, it's almost like they understand. Like, they made the connection that we're all one big family."

The vampire curiously looked up at his princess, "really? Ar-are you sure? I mean... I thought they, umm... couldn't hear yet..."

"Yup, I'm sure they can! They're real smart, just like you."

"I'm not that smart."

"Yes, you are!"

"Yuu-chan is the genius."

"No way! I'm sure you have a higher G.P.A. than me!"

"I...don't even know what..." Mika bit his lips feeling a bit lost, "What is this, G.P.A. you speak of?"

"Oh..oh!" Yuu wanted to slap himself for not catching himself before hand of making the mistake and forgetting that, Mika didn't go to school for the past 8 years of his life. The last thing he wanted to do was make Mika feel dumb. "It's a huma-Just never mind it. School is stupid."

The blond didn't pressure the raven to keep talking, so Yuu was greatful for that Lil miracle. Sighing heavily, Yuu leaned further back in the chair, as Mika seemed to have more focus on their new growing family inside him.

"I can't wait, to see them all again..." Mika mumbled kissing Yuu's belly button lightly, "I can't wait to see their smiling faces."

"Only 5 more months, Mika-kun!" Yuu giggled patting his sides, "That's not too long."

Mika gave Yuu a faded smile and nodded in agreement; 5 months wasn't too long, beside all good things come to those who wait. Yuuirichou locked ring fingers with Mikaela as he smiled at his lover. Both felt such enlightenment they fet like they could get through anything as long as they had each other. They did and Mika would alway make sure of that, he was in love with Yuu and Yuu was in return in love with Mika. Call it the red strings of fate for bringing the two together or call it the trails of God by the vicious winds they spent time having to live without the other. The two were like one in same, connected in more ways than one. Wasnt just pure love that had created the blessed gifts in Yuu`s belly, it wasnt just Mika and Yuu making love or having sex. This was a greater force one of equivalent exchange.

"Hey Mika!" Yuu said suddenly as inspiration struck him, "Lets take a picture. It will look great on the wall!"

"A picture? But Yuu-chan I'm a vamp-" Mika felt his lips get covered by Yuu`s finger as he hushed him.

"No, your my loving husband who kid's I'm excited to be having. Plus, this will be our first real family photo!" The cheeky raven grinned excitedly as he took Mika's hand and patted his enlarged stomach, "The gangs all here, huh?!"

The blond felt tears build up in his eyes as his face twisted in a somber state, watching his Yuu drag him up and stand by the window. The ouside had a beautiful view of the night beginning to shine through the horizon; the wave of snow glowing to match the patch on the trees and bushes. The waterfall in the back made a lovely icicle display like stained glass enhancing the mage view.

Feeling like th ugly duckling and out of place, Mikaela began to beg, "Please Yuu! I don't want to ruin the photo...dont wanna crush your dr-."

"Cant you see it? Cant you imagine it, Mika?" Yuu smiled brightly, "I plan to do a time line! Each year a time line of us...as a family! Each picture goes up on the wall! This one, the first one is going above the fireplace!"

The vampire teen felt his eye brows get buddled up as he realised what Yuu was talking about. He wanted to take pictures to watch them grow up...Yuu and the kids...they were gonna grow up...they were gonna always keep getting older. Mika felt his heart skip several beats as he came to the conclusion, everyone around him was getting older. Each day Yuu was changing, Yuu's body was changing, the kids inside him were growing, each day they grew a little more. All of them, they...they were gonna grow old without him.

Yuu was grinning sweetly as he grabbed the camera and hurried to get back in position in front of the window. Locking both his and Mika's hands together making sure their rings that read, 'Mika's and Yuu's' clearly on display. Both stood beside each other and Yuu held the shutter out in front of them like he was taking a selfie.

Acting all mothery he slicked Mika's hair back making him look presentable, "I want this picture to be perfect, Mika to make sure we are able to remember all these wonderful memories. I want to be real, heh...for kids so they can see where they came from." Yuu placed Mika's free hand over his baby belly and warmly gazed up at the taller teen, "You look so beautiful when you smile Mika. I want the kid's to see that. I want their kid's kid's to see that. A picture last FOREVER ya know?"

Mikaela was holding back a flood of tears in those red eyes he kept pushing them back due to each second a happy second Yuuirichou's face lit up sparking with pride. Yuuirichou was such a proud mother, he was the type of pregnant person who wanted to show off his baby bum and children the world. The younger teen was practically glowing with his belly on display along with his pearly white teeth. Mikaela didn't want to destroy this movement, he didn't want to tell Yuu the real reason he didn't want to take a picture.

"3, 2, 1! Smile for me, Smile for us, Smile for the camera, Mika!"

The flash only lasted a few seconds Yuu pressed the button once with a wide grin on his face and his hair falling perfectly eyes glittering with motherly love and excitement as he was squeezing Mika's larger hand with his own. The lovely rings in the image mirrored the flash right back with illuminated off Mika's pearly white fangs. The tall blond still had one of his hands on Yuu's belly feeling the little one's kick lovingly like they REALLY DID UNDERSTAND THIS WAS SUCH A BIG DEAL. It was all too much and Mika couldn't hold it over, his face was a torn up sad wrecked like it just got hit by the feels train, as a single tear rolled down his cheek; his red eyes shook with regret. He looked very much like a sad abandoned puppy, even tho he tried to force a smile on his face not wanting to disappoint his Yuu-chan. Anyone could clearly see Mika's sweeping tear as it roled down during the whole entire flash, his body didn't shake there was no more tears that followed, only one.

The symbol of his loneliness, sure he had Yuu and he had his family. But he wasn't in the same line of time as them... Long ago he had given up that apart of him, drifting away. The more he thought about it, the more vivid it became, 5 months was nothing to him...if anything, Yuu was the one who should think 5 months is too long.

Once the flash was over Mikaela closed his eyes and quickly pulled Yuuirichou into a tight hug, making the younger male gasp, "Mika? Is something wrong?"

The vampires whimpered and sniffled rubbing his face in the patch of black hair, "Yuu-chan, I was serious about what I said earlier. When I said if you died, I would die with you. I will, I am...Even if...I have to..NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

"I believe you...just, what makes you speak of death at a time like this?" Yuu said very confused at Mika's sudden out burst, "I'm planning not to die anytime soon, If you were wondering."

"Haha..." The vampire held his pregnant princess in his arms tightly as he whispered in his ear, "I know sweetheart, I just love you and our family too much to every let go."

Which was the truth of what Mika ment from the deepest parts of his heart, and watching Yuu's smile become even brighter was the only blessed assurance that he needed that Yuu felt the same about him to. It was kinda weird in a since how someone could randomly walk into your life and suddenly mean the world to you. In truth maybe Mika and Yuu were a little thankful for what the vampire's put them through when they were younger. If it wasn't for all the hell coming and returning back they never probably would have been as close as they are now. Maybe there is a purpose in life for everything even if it is the slightest disappointment or greatest good of your life. You know if you would have asked Mika and Yuu 8 years ago where they saw themselves in the future their answers probably wouldn't have been, 'Eagerly awaiting to be the parents of their dead family.' But life just be like that sometimes and you have to learn to cope with what happened and let nature take its course, or you could be a rebel and fight the opposition. Either way you go, you'll end up sticking to code. Mika and Yuu were bound together, it was lovely chemical reaction that made something beautiful. A vampire and his pregnant princess there really was no better love than that.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this long chapter! Yes, if your wondering im gonna do a pun ending each chapter with the title of this book just like i did the first time. Im sorry they are so long... oh but I forgot to thank you FABULOUS Accounts and guest for reviewing! I was so excited at all the follows and favorites on this book! I honesty didn't think it was that good but you all realy made me smile! I read the comments about Yuu giving birth so you guys realy wanna read that, so next chapter I promise will have Yuu and Mika being fluffy gay babies and givie birth to MikaYuu children of the Hyakuya orphanage reborn.**

 **Fu~Fuu I don't think the kid of the Hyakuya orphanage have any 'official' names from what I looked up. I know there are 6 of them so the proper name for Yuu's pregnancy is sextuplets. So if you have any name recommendations fo these precious kids leave a review plz. So I can configure a good list of names I'm going to need 3 boys and 2 girls not counting Akane cos she has a name. Also leave a description of what you think they should look like if that's not too much trouble. I figure they need to be a good combination of both Mika and Yuu. Yes, proper credit will be given to to you for your idea.**

 **Love you guys and huge thanks again! Leave a review to help me improve my writing and drop those names! Follow, favorite and share! Have awesome day. Xoxo~Mel❤**


End file.
